Un mannequin nommé Eren
by Alb1
Summary: Résumé : Hanji s'exclama, emballée : - Eren... tu es un ti... un ti... un ti bogosse ! Univers alternatif. M pour lemon explicite, possible spoil
1. Le plus moche de l'humanité

_Alerte SPOIL : Si vous avez seulement vu l'animé et pas lu le manga, vous risquez de vous faire méchamment SPOILER. Même si il s'agit d'un univers alternatif et donc de spoil indirect par déduction. Vous voilà prévenus. En effet, des passages ressembleront à des personnages et scènes existantes ou ayant existé et ce n'est pas fortuit. Par contre pas forcément dans l'ordre. Et sauf à la fin de l'histoire parce que je suis dans une phase de déni._

_Alerte CONTENU : Rating M pour le lemon. Violence modérée._

_Info documentation pré-écriture : _

_Plusieurs sites référencent des infos sur les personnages ou des éléments obtenus dans les interviews de l'auteur, indiquant quels métiers irl feraient les personnages, leurs glaces préférées, et autre. Je me suis beaucoup basée dessus. De même,__les fragrances de parfums sont celles des parfums officiels de SNK._

_Je ne sais pas si ça vous plaira mais je me suis éclatée à l'écrire._

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Quand on ne veut pas se faire tirer la culotte on ne fait pas mannequin". Tsss... encore des propos à vomir de la part d'un provocateur sexiste et stupide. Sympa les recherches web pour trouver des infos sur les agences de mannequins... Et ces foutus journalistes qui relaient ces conneries bien évidemment. Et on fait quoi alors pour ne pas se faire tirer la culotte ? Ou le caleçon... Pas graphiste non plus d'après son expérience. Ni garçon de café. Ni prendre les transports en commun, ni marcher dans la rue bordel. Saleté de chef de service de merde de chez Sina qui l'avait recruté pour son cul ! Et saleté de Sina qui l'avait licencié comme si c'était sa faute. Et saleté de lui qui fonçait toujours dans le tas. Y a pas à dire les arts martiaux ça sert, merci Mikasa pour les cours, mais là c'est pas le sujet. En parlant des arts martiaux, encore un truc qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas mettre, ça faisait violent.

Même si il avait fait de son mieux durant ces quelques mois et qu'aucun reproche ne pouvait objectivement être fait à son travail, ces salopards le casseraient immanquablement en cas d'appel téléphonique d'un recruteur pour ses références. Dire qu'il leur avait fait un site internet aux petits oignons d pour leur boîte moisie, que l'annonce cherchait quelqu'un pouvant entre autres choses améliorer le site internet et qu'il ne pouvait même pas le marquer ! Il fallait bien qu'il trouve un taf. Parce que s'il n'avait pas à se plaindre, pour ses 19 ans c'était déjà bien d'avoir des pistes, il n'était pas prêt de vivre de son art. Et ses économies ne seraient pas éternelles. Et il ne voulait pas dépendre de sa sœur. Marre, marre !

Bon... l'escalade ? Il en faisait depuis des années et toutes les semaines avec Mikasa (qui était bien meilleure que lui). Un sport c'est toujours bien dans un CV. Il se garderait de dire que la frangine sanglait toujours son harnais à sa place et vérifiait les fixations.

Le seul bon côté c'est d'avoir pris cette formation sur la 3D qu'il suivait depuis plusieurs mois en autoformation en plus de son travail à Sina. Au moins ça justifierait le trou du CV, entre la fin de son stage chez Rose et maintenant.

Le job au bar cabaret qu'il avait pendant ses études ? Reiner avait vraiment été patient et avait pris le temps de lui apprendre le métier, les cocktails, l'attitude, les bons gestes. Il avait également été très compréhensif quand Eren lui avait annoncé qu'il ne resterait pas plus longtemps, qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter l'attitude des clients qui profitaient de sa posture professionnelle, empêchant toute riposte agressive, pour lui imposer leur avances lourdes et répétitives, voire des gestes déplacés. Le meilleur boss qu'il ait eu. Il pouvait donc mettre cette expérience sans crainte d'être pénalisé. Juste, il appellerait ça un café culturel.

Pour son expérience chez Rose, il hésitait. C'était un magazine très populaire qui l'avait pris en stage, puis prolongé suite à la grossesse imprévue de l'employée chargée des retouches photos sur les mannequins. C'était l'expérience la plus prestigieuse de son CV et un poste en lien avec sa formation. Mais... même problème que pour son dernier boulot ! Cependant, après une recherche rapide sur internet, il constata avec joie que "gros porc" avait tout juste pris sa retraite et que son fils était à présent aux commandes. En cas d'appel, ne le connaissant pas, il passerait sans doute l'appel à sa maître de stage avec qui tout c'était passé à merveille. Ce serait étonnant qu'il ait parlé à son fils des avances faites à un stagiaire masculin.

Concernant ses dessins, il avait obtenu d'être choisi pour quelques petites expositions locales, gagnait régulièrement des concours d'illustrations et avait créé un site sur lequel on pouvait voir ses œuvres. Des scènes et des personnages de la vie quotidienne ravagés par le même énorme monstre de 15 m de haut, au corps très viril mais non sexué, cheveux longs et châtains avec des dents apparentes tout le tour du visage. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait représenter ? Certains y voyaient une métaphore du réchauffement climatique, des crises financières prochaines ou de la guerre qui tomberaient sur notre quotidien sans qu'on puisse y faire quoi que ce soit... symbolisés par un monstre immense et invincible. S'agissait-il de sa propre colère et sa tendance à la violence qu'il dessinait ? Etait-il le titan ou l'enfant subissant l'attaque ? Peut-être les deux. Ou peut-être rien de tout ça, juste le dessin con d'un titan encore plus con, assaillant une ville remplie de cons, de façon absurde, sans savoir pourquoi lui même.

Il soupira... sa colère devait être la réponse.

L'ex-femme de son père, abandonnée par lui bien des années auparavant, était venue demander des comptes à sa mère, incendiant la maison dans une crise de rage. Pourquoi après si longtemps ? Le voisin Hannes, alerté par les cris les avait fait sortir, lui et sa sœur adoptive Mikasa. Mais une poutre tomba sur sa mère qui n'y survécut pas. Son père avait sombré dans la dépression et s'était finalement suicidé, leur laissant la rente d'une assurance prévoyance qu'il avait contracté, la pension orphelin liée à son travail ainsi qu'à chacun un tiers de la part minimale d'héritage qu'on ne peut pas enlever aux enfants. Un administrateur de biens gérait cet argent et subvenait à leurs besoins.

Ce n'était plus l'enfance dorée qu'ils avaient connue, mais ils n'avaient objectivement manqué de rien. D'un point de vue matériel du moins... plus de famille et contraints de quitter leur ville et leurs amis, de grandir trop vite ce n'était pas rien. Où était passé le reste de l'argent de son père qui n'en manquait (vraiment) pas ? Eh bien il n'avait jamais modifié son testament ! Dinah, l'ex-femme, fut envoyée en prison où elle mourut peu après, rouée de coups par les autres détenues. Il n'allait pas la pleurer. Si il en avait eu le pouvoir, il leur aurait ordonné de le faire. Or, comme tout l'argent lui revenait selon le testament, ça devait donc être son demi-frère qui en avait logiquement hérité après elle. Et le notaire qui avait expliqué que les gens pensaient rarement à modifier leur testament après un divorce, que c'était courant. Ah on est pas tous seuls alors ? Bah je me sens mieux là ! Ok tout l'énervait, d'une manière générale. Mais là y avait de quoi non ? Non pas qu'il soit jaloux que son demi-frère, qu'il ne connaissait pas, ait une plus grosse part et il n'était d'ailleurs pas intéressé par l'accumulation de richesses. Mais c'était à mourir de rire ! Si elle avait assassiné son père, elle aurait été déshéritée, pour motif de meurtre. En tuant sa femme via un incendie volontaire, le poussant ainsi au suicide, elle ne l'est pas.

Ils furent placés dans une famille d'accueil d'agriculteurs durant plusieurs années. Ensuite, ils avaient fini de grandir en foyer, dirigé par un vieillard très autoritaire. Mikasa, sa grande sœur, avait veillé sur lui. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas sa grande sœur à proprement parler puisqu'elle était née un mois et demi avant lui. Mais c'était comme ça qu'il la voyait et ça l'agaçait profondément. Mais comment lui reprocher de protéger sa famille, alors qu'elle l'avait déjà perdue par deux fois ?

Mikasa... Elle avait suivi une formation professionnelle courte dans la comptabilité/gestion, sachant qu'à 18 ans, elle pourrait investir sa part d'héritage et occuper le local commercial bien situé, légué par ses parents biologiques. Elle avait donc ouvert un magasin de thé qui rencontrait un grand succès. Elle proposait des livres sur la dégustation ou le thé à travers l'histoire, des théières, services et autres accessoires ainsi que du thé en vrac, en sachets, en coffrets cadeaux à composer soi même ou encore tout prêts. Bref, on avait l'embarras du choix et un thé était offert à l'entrée. La beauté semi-asiatique de Mikasa, le kimono porté pour accueillir les clients au magasin et son délicat parfum de cassis, de framboise et rose qui semblait l'accompagner partout, n'y étaient sans doute pas pour rien. Elle savait exactement où elle allait, voulant vite être autonome pour veiller (encore) sur lui. Dans un angle de la boutique, elle avait aménagé un support amovible sur lequel elle proposait certaines œuvres d'Eren à la vente. Les gens s'arrêtaient souvent pour regarder avec intérêt et un hurluberlu lui achetait une aquarelle de temps en temps.

Et puis non il ne mettrait pas son site ni ses œuvres ça lui appartenait ! Il dessinait sous le nom de Kruger de n'était pas pour mettre cette chose si intime sur un CV, et de se faire critiquer par un recruteur qui n'y connaissait sûrement rien. Il avait fait un site pour le bar de Reiner quand il y travaillait, un pour Mikasa et il avait fait une base à Armin pour sa thèse en biologie marine, lui montrant comment mettre à jour régulièrement, ça suffirait bien ! Dire qu'ils avaient tous le même âge, voyant où ils en étaient par rapport à lui, c'était déprimant. Comment Armin avait pu sauter autant de classes ? Armin avait grandi avec eux au foyer, son grand-père devenant trop âgé pour s'occuper de lui. Il avait perdu ses parents dans un accident de montgolfière.

Fait chier... CV de merde. Et pour l'annonce d'une agence de mannequins encore ! Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il essayait... "photo exigée", ça sentait mauvais, avec ce qu'il préparait, personne n'allait l'appeler. Mais sa décision était prise : plus question d'être recruté pour ses magnifiques yeux verts, son corps d'athlète et son postérieur rebondi ! Il enverrait la photo "exigée", mais en version moche. Il hésita une seconde à envoyer un dessin de son titan assaillant fétiche à la place. Bref il allait postuler, comme ça quand il n'aurait aucune réponse, il n'aurait pas de regret non plus et pourrait se dire que oui il avait bien candidaté comme il se doit à ce boulot de rêve, dans sa branche d'activité, pas loin de chez lui, lui laissant du temps pour dessiner. Et c'était bien payé en plus ! Et que non, on ne l'avait pas appelé parce que ce ne sont rien que des gros cons entourés de beauté qui ne s'intéressent qu'au physique des gens et ce, même pour un emploi sans aucun rapport ! Sa tête change quoi pour des boulots de graphiste au juste ? Rénover le site et retoucher les photos, faut avoir quel genre de tête pour en être capable ?

Il testa différentes coiffures, modifia des parties de son visage, évalua si les différentes transformations testées sur photos pouvaient être applicables sans trop d'efforts.

Donc un pantalon en toile beaucoup trop grand, taille haute voire très haute avec des bretelles marrons, au dessus d'une chemise beige bien repassée qui donnait l'illusion qu'il était plus maigre. Des chaussures de villes propres et cirées. C'était socialement et professionnellement correct mais franchement ça ressemblait à rien. La perruque de cheveux frisés était de qualité, il était impossible de savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un postiche. Le cheveux était naturel et terne, dans la même teinte que la sienne afin de ne pas "jurer" avec son teint ou ses sourcils. Des lentilles marrons couvraient ses yeux variant du saphir à la jade, en fonction des jours et de la lumière. Une grosse paire de lunette de verres sans correction qui lui bouffait la moitié du visage venait compléter le tout. On aurait pu voir qu'il était beau en observant attentivement ses lèvres, sa mâchoire virile, ses dents parfaites, s'il n'avait ajouté une discrète rangée de fausses dents qui avançait légèrement sa lèvre supérieure et lui donnait un faux air de ce connard de... euh de ce formidable journaliste de Jean Kirschtein avec qui il avait partagé les bancs de l'école. Jean... même lui avait trouvé un super boulot ! Il lui avait dit où mais il avait oublié. Même si ils se disputaient toujours, au fond il l'aimait bien. Pour un journaliste à tête de cheval. Mais plutôt grimper debout sur un de ces canassons que de le reconnaître. Il détailla son reflet dans le miroir. Sa lubie lui avait coûté une petite fortune mais c'était réussi : il était sûrement le plus moche de l'humanité.


	2. La chute du Firewall

L'agence de mannequins les Ailes de la Liberté, nommée par son sigle LADLL, appartenait à 49 % à Historia Reiss, qui préférait porter son second prénom, Crista. Elle avait 19 ans et venait tout juste d'en hériter. Elle intervenait parfois mais préférait se consacrer à ses études. Elle avait pistonné Ymir Jaws, une photographe indépendante et amie, pour qu'elle travaille en free lance avec l'agence. Personne ne le lui avait reproché, le travail d'Ymir était de qualité. Le second actionnaire, majoritaire du haut de ses 51 %, était inconnu au bataillon. Il n'intervenait jamais dans les décisions et laissait le Président Pixis gérer la société, qui proposait des mannequins de tous âges, genres et couleurs, des hôtes et hôtesses VIP pour de l'événementiel ainsi que des troupes de danse. Il y avait également une boutique ouverte au public, dans laquelle une conseillère en relooking vous maquillait, vous coiffait avant de faire une photo souvenir. Des cosmétiques étaient également proposés à la vente.

L'équipe devait se rendre à une exposition photo "nouveaux talents" qui était programmée dans quelques mois. Ils évoquaient ce sujet au retour de leur pause déjeuner, prise dans un restaurant proche où Levaï insistait toujours pour aller, car la cuisine se faisait en salle ce qui lui permettait de vérifier la propreté des lieux et du matériel avant de consommer.

\- J'adore les expositions ! Je me demande si on trouvera un ou deux photographes de talents à prospecter. Ce serait génial si on pouvait tomber sur des photos un peu déviantes !

\- J'en ai si tu veux des photos déviantes.

\- Ah oui où ça ?

\- Juste devant toi, dit-il en lui mettant son portable en mode selfie devant le visage.

\- Très drôle caporal. Tout ça parce que j'ai renversé ton thé et que tu dois porter le tee-shirt publicitaire de l'agence toute la journée.

Il était vert avec le logo des ailes noires et blanches dans le dos, une merveille !

Levaï était régulièrement surnommé affectueusement le caporal pour le chambrer. Parce qu'on considérait qu'il menait ses troupes à la baguette comme un militaire. Il s'occupait aussi régulièrement d'envoyer paître les emmerdeurs, ce qui évitait à ses supérieurs et collègues de le faire eux mêmes et surtout il avait un drôle de caractère... enfin "drôle" ça dépendait pour qui. Son emploi officiel était de superviser l'équipe phare de l'agence Les Ailes de la Liberté ou LADLL et les modèles qu'ils employaient. Dans les faits, il travaillait autant si ce n'est plus qu'eux. Une grosse partie de l'activité étant de trier les trop nombreuses candidatures en prévision des castings ou selon les demandes et critères des clients, de s'assurer que personne ne crée de problème pouvant ternir la réputation de l'agence et de mettre fin à leur contrat si nécessaire. Adolescent, il voulait être chef cuisinier, se demandant bien comment il avait atterri là. Ou pourquoi pas enseignant lui qui était autoritaire ? Il pensait parfois qu'il devrait peut-être préparer le concours comme l'avait fait Erwin. Il avait même envisagé d'ouvrir une boutique de thé.

\- Sinon, poursuivit-elle il y aura aussi des artistes inconnus qui vont exposer dans les salles au dessus, on pourra jeter un œil au passage.

Hanji était officiellement responsable de la bibliothèque de données qui contenait tout leurs outils de travail : photos, books, fichier clients, coordonnées de tous les contacts. Outre les versions papier, stockés dans un sous-sol poussiéreux qui était toujours sous clé en permanence, elle était constituée de deux immenses serveurs contenant toutes leurs connaissances. Hanji les avait appelé Sawney et Bean et en parlait comme de ses bébés. Hanji était un élément central de l'agence et participait à de nombreuses activités. Faire des expériences de look sur les mannequins était un de ses passe-temps. Et les résultat n'étaient pas toujours à la hauteur du temps passé.

Des ados qu'ils croisèrent s'extasiaient devant une publicité pour du parfum :

\- Oh regardez ce mannequin elle est trop bonne !

\- Oui et l'autre à côté, trop cuuute !

\- Tch ! Vous allez la fermer, grogna Levaï pour lui-même.

\- Si ils savaient à quoi ressemblent vraiment ces deux célèbres toxicos de l'agence Roses et Licornes avant le maquillage les retouches informatiques, les regards admiratifs se changeraient en regards désenchantés.

Levaï détestait les photos retouchées. Parce qu'il détestait les menteurs. Quel intérêt de mentir dans cette situation ? Déjà il les repérait toujours au premier coup d'œil, il n'était pas né celui qui pourrait tromper son expertise ! Et de toutes façons ça se voyait après la rencontre non ? Sans compter que c'était promouvoir des corps qui n'existaient pas vraiment, créant un idéal de beauté fictif et impossible à atteindre. Sans parler des régimes dangereux pour la santé que ça entraînait. Enfin ça c'était une excuse... Lui avait eu faim étant enfant. Vraiment faim. Il mangeait toujours peu certes. Mais qu'on soit influençable au point de se priver de manger pour ressembler à une photo retouchée alors qu'on avait un frigo plein, ça le dépassait.

De retour à l'agence, les tiroirs étaient retournés sur les bureaux, les employés couraient dans tous les sens. Erwin, qui aboyait des ordres de tous les côtés, se rua sur Hanji dès qu'elle entra, bousculant au passage une immense armoire dont le pied se cassa net. Celle-ci était sur le point de s'effondrer sur un groupe de stagiaires à quatre pattes qui fouillaient les tiroirs du bas des meubles adjacents. Levaï bondit à la vitesse de l'éclair et leur sauva la mise en la faisant basculer de l'autre côté. A présent il leur tournait le dos, perché sur son armoire à terre, arborant son tee-shirt aux couleurs de l'entreprise. Il tourna la tête vers eux et lâcha d'un air contrarié :

\- Eh les gamins, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ?

Ils expliquèrent qu'ils cherchaient la clé du sous-sol pour accéder aux archives papier. Levaï se tourna vers Erwin d'un air interrogateur. Quelques heures et de longues explications plus tard, le calme était à peu près revenu.

\- Pétra ? Va ranger cette sélection avec soin en bas. Tous les autres, vous me triez les photos du carton qui est à droite de la table. Moi, je m'occupe des deux du côté gauche.

\- Bien.

\- Regardez moi ça, de vraies tête de comiques...

Après un premier tri rapide, il pris la pile de photos éliminées et mis en route le broyeur. Un document s'échappa de la pile, il l'attrapa au vol.

\- Eh là reste tranquille toi ! Sinon je ne pourrais pas convenablement... te lacérer.

Levaï était de mauvaise humeur. Comme tout le monde. Et avec raison. Quelqu'un avait piraté les serveurs durant la pause déjeuner, de nombreuses données étaient perdues et des dizaines de milliers de photos d'innocents avaient disparu en moins d'une heure, dévorées par un virus affamé.

\- Euh... Levaï ?

L'intéressé leva la tête.

\- La fille qu'on a recruté à mi-temps pour mettre à jour le site internet et faire les retouches photos...

\- Ben quoi ?

\- C'est elle, ça fait pas un pli. Elle a disparu ce midi sans prévenir et son numéro n'est pas attribué. Elle a donné un faux nom, toutes ses références sont fausses. Franchement, je ne suis pas fâché de vous quitter bientôt quand je vois ça ! Je souhaite bonne chance à Hanji. On a vérifié la session de la fille : elle a consulté des tutoriels en ligne de création de site pour internet et a téléchargé un logiciel de retouche gratuit facile d'utilisation. Elle n'y connaît rien, elle voulait donner le change pendant quelques jours, guettant l'occasion d'avoir accès à nos serveurs pour y mettre sa clé USB. Le Firewall n'a pas tenu, il est tombé. Elle a pas fait ça toute seule, c'est sûrement un coup bas de Mahr, c'est bien leur genre !

\- Tch !

\- La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'avais prévu de mettre fin à la période d'essai et avais déjà publié une annonce. On a reçu pas mal de CV. Le problème c'est qu'il faudra que la personne accepte de venir à plein temps au départ vu le bazar. On a bien fait de prendre des stagiaires, il vont pouvoir nous aider à faire du tri et numériser les infos. Même si normalement c'est pas des stages administratifs. Tu te chargeras du recrutement du nouveau graphiste. Il sera ajouté à ton équipe sous ta supervision directe vu que je ne reste plus très longtemps, autant que tu prennes la décision.

\- D'accord.

\- Pour le sous-sol, je vois que vous avez trouvé cette fichue clé ?

\- Euh... ouais c'est bon c'est ouvert. On est sur le tri là, on gère. Mais Hanji on la gère pas par contre, je vais finir par la tuer là.

\- Je m'en occupe. De ton côté, vérifie bien toutes les références. J'ai parlé à Mike, il avait bien vérifié la dernière fois mais il avait pris les numéros de téléphone directement mentionnés sur le CV. Le pauvre en était tout confus, il m'a dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se fier à son nez comme toujours. Et au fait, les derniers recrutements, on a eu pas mal de guignols qui tentaient de rentrer à l'agence par d'autres biais que le casting en espérant devenir modèle. Ras-le-bol des incompétents et des malhonnêtes. Donc on va au moins éviter la moitié des risques : prends quelqu'un de moche si possible !

C'était rare qu'Erwin s'énerve, il gardait toujours son calme. Et même si il ne criait pas, pour donner une telle consigne il devait être très en colère.

(NDLA : partez pas trop loin dans les théories c'est pas Annie, ça m'arrangeait pas pour la suite. C'est juste personne d'important donc autant mettre fin au suspens tout de suite).


	3. Entretien d'embauche

Il avait rendez-vous avec Erwin Smith et Levaï Ackerman. Un homme, qui s'était présenté comme le second d'entre eux en lui jetant à peine un regard, l'invita à entrer dans le bureau. Enfin si un "entre" craché entre ses dents pouvait s'appeler une invitation. Il avait les cheveux noirs, raides et rasés derrière la nuque, le teint pâle, avec un regard glacial qui vous transperçait aussi sûrement qu'une lame. Un parfum de cèdre et d'autre chose flottait vaguement derrière lui. Il était petit. Du haut de ses 1m83, il dominait largement ce type qui ne devait pas dépasser les 1m60 à vue de pif. Et pourtant il avait envie de courir se cacher sous un meuble tant sa présence l'intimidait.

Le responsable de l'agence entra. Grand, blond, bien bâti, sûr de lui, assez beau pour son âge. Distant mais souriant et faisant en sorte de le mettre à l'aise. Quand il passa à côté de lui, il sentit son parfum, bien plus prononcé que celui de son subordonné. Des arômes d'ambre, de rose et diverses épices, agréable mais trop présent, Eren se dit qu'il préférait le parfum plus discret de Levaï. Lui même avait choisi de laisser de côté son habituel parfum cardamome-anis-agrumes de citron et de pamplemousse et ne le regrettait pas. Il le fit asseoir sur un genre de canapé en bois rembourré, au tissu molletonné un peu passé, gris tirant sur le bleu ou le violet. Le blond se plaça sur une chaise en face tandis que l'autre homme demeurait debout adossé au mur. "ils me font le plan bon flic méchant flic ?" pensa Eren qui n'en menait pas large. Eren remarqua que l'homme tenait à la main une clé traversée par un cordon cassé.

\- Mais c'est ma clé !

\- Oui c'est la tienne en effet. Tu l'as fait tomber en entrant. Je te la rendrai tout à l'heure. Pourquoi autour du cou ?

_ça commence bien, se flagella Eren... rebondir, rebondir là dessus_.

\- oh excusez-moi c'est la clé de mon atelier. J'y ai installé mon matériel pour le dessin.

_Oh le con ! L'idiot suicidaire !_

Silence. Il poursuivit :

\- ... et pour l'informatique. La porte ne ferme pas sans la clé et elle ne tient pas dans la serrure. Et comme j'y vais souvent... c'est plus pratique de l'avoir autour du cou. J'ai tellement l'habitude de l'avoir que je n'y fais plus attention. Désolé...

\- Détends-toi voyons, on ne va pas te manger. Ni critiquer d'ailleurs, notre sous-sol ne ferme plus à clé depuis peu... Hem, ajouta-t-il avec un regard en coin sur le brun. Donc tu dessines ?

\- Oui. Mais seulement pour moi même pour l'instant, ajouta-t-il en sentant ses oreilles rougir.

\- Tiens donc comme c'est pratique, comme ça on ne peut pas voir tes dessins. Voilà qui arrange bien tes affaires non ?

\- Levaï, je croyais que nous avions conclu après vérification du CV qu'il n'avait pas de raison de mentir. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on zappe les questions sur la ponctualité et les qualités/défauts, on a déjà demandé à tes employeurs. Bon sinon, nous avons vu que tu avais créé plusieurs sites internet et les avons consultés. Ils sont plutôt bien conçus. Simplistes mais il est vrai qu'ils ne nécessitaient pas de faire plus compliqué. Le nôtre doit finalement être refait et sera plus complexe. Il doit être visible, y compris sur les réseaux sociaux. T'en sens du capable ?

\- Euh... j'ai...

\- Gamin, intervint le plus petit, tu peux le faire ou pas ?

Il bomba le torse, pris un regard déterminé et lança :

\- Oui je le ferai !

\- Bien c'est comme ça que j'aime qu'on me réponde !

Puis il s'installa brusquement à côté de lui sur le canapé, jambes croisées et le bras sur le dossier, dans sa direction, ce qui fit sursauter le graphiste.

\- Tu fais de l'escalade ? L'interrogea à nouveau Smith. Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi j'escalade ? A ton avis trouduc ? Y a une vraie bonne réponse à ta question de merde là ?_

\- Ma mère m'a inscrit quand j'étais petit, j'ai continué par habitude et maintenant que ma sœur a lancé son activité, ça nous fait un loisir à partager, l'occasion de se retrouver régulièrement.

_La réponse de meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde ! Tu vis avec elle boulet !_

\- Je vois. Tu as fait une formation 3D ces derniers mois. Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait cette formation en cours du soir ou en autoformation tout en travaillant à côté ?

_Putain encore direct en plein dans le mille, mais comment ils font ces recruteurs bordel ?_

\- Avec le recul j'aurais dû faire comme ça effectivement. Quand ma sœur a ouvert sa boutique de thé il y a peu, je me suis occupé de tenir la maison pour qu'elle ait le champ libre. Avec son site à créer, la formation je pensais être déjà bien occupé pour m'investir immédiatement dans un nouvel emploi.

_Foutu ramassis de conneries, je bossais pour un connard qui voulait mon cul ! Je lui ai fait un putain de site plus compliqué que le vôtre et je vais rater ce job parce que si je dis ça maintenant, je suis un foutu menteur et si j'avais dit la vérité au départ, j'aurais même pas eu ce putain d'entretien. Et je me sers de Mikasa comme alibi en plus, pitoyable._

Il crut un instant voir une lueur de convoitise briller dans les yeux d'Ackerman qui restait silencieux. Il ajouta :

\- J'ai passé mon permis aussi.

Ce qui était textuellement la vérité. A un détail près : lui et Mikasa s'étaient inscrits un peu avant leur majorité pour le code, qu'ils avaient eu de suite. En revanche, si sa sœur avait eu le permis dès le premier essai, lui avait eu un problème matériel durant l'examen (ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement), l'obligeant à repasser à une autre date. Et vu les délais, il n'avait eu une nouvelle date que récemment. Mais le gros des cours, il les avait suivis bien avant son contrat chez Sina.

\- Tu as fait un stage chez Rose ? Belle opportunité. Pourquoi tu n'y es pas resté ?

\- Pas de poste disponible. J'étais là comme bouche-trou le temps que la personne revienne de son congé maternité. Mais j'ai une bonne expérience sur les photos de mannequins, même si à mon avis elles seraient plus jolies sans les retouches ou avec peu de retouches, plus naturelles.

_Bouche-trou sans blague... et là tu viens juste de dire que ton taf sert à rien. Et d'ignorer l'existence des mannequins masculins. Eren ferme ta putain de gueule t'es le roi des nazes. Faut que je prenne l'air là._

\- Bon sinon, suite à une faille dans notre sécurité informatique, nous devons te demander quelles sont tes intentions pour ce poste.

\- Comment ça mes intentions ?

\- J'y viens : nous avons été infiltrés par une incompétente qui nous a collé un virus ce qui a détruit une grosse partie de nos données concernant nos mannequins et le personnel. Le problème est réglé et la sécurité est rétablie, mais on fonctionne temporairement en papier. Les éléments du site internet qu'il fallait mettre à jour sont détruits et inexploitables. En somme pour remettre ça en ligne rapidement et efficacement, il faudra avoir recours à un moyen expéditif. Donc on va tous mettre les bouchées doubles. Il faudra que tu travailles au moins à plein temps au départ, contrairement à ce que l'annonce prévoyait. Mais au moment où l'offre a été publiée nous avions prévu un mi-temps et c'est ce que sera ce poste au final. Or, si tu as répondu à l'annonce c'est soit que tu a postulé faute de trouver un plein temps, soit que tu recherches vraiment un mi-temps compatible avec ta vie personnelle. Ce que tu veux est donc capital dans ce cas.

\- Eh ! Dépêche-toi de répondre, repris Levaï. On s'endort là ! On t'a demandé qu'elles étaient tes intentions ?

Foutu pour foutu, Eren décida d'être franc, de toutes façons il avait l'impression qu'une enseigne clignotante marquait "mensonge" au dessus de sa tête à chaque nouvelle question et là il avait juste envie de pisser.

\- Je veux travailler à mi-temps car j'aime avoir du temps pour mes dessins que je voudrais exposer. J'espère pouvoir en vivre un jour. Sur mes projets en cours je n'ai actuellement pas de concours d'illustration avec dead line donc je peux travailler à temps plein sans problème et faire des heures supplémentaires si besoin.

Il était pour une fois content de sa réponse mais les deux restèrent impassibles.

\- Bon sinon, une dernière question : pourquoi n'avoir pas mis en valeur davantage ton expérience chez Rose par rapport à celle du café culturel ?

_Mais putain pourquoi ils me font chier ? Ils savent déjà qu'ils vont pas me prendre ! Je veux partiiiiiir ! Eh puis merde tiens il me gonfle celui-là avec ces questions moisies._

\- Avez-vous déjà travaillé dans un bar ou un café M. Smith ?

Le blond sursauta, étonné de la question comme de l'assurance soudaine d'Eren.

\- Pardonnez ma question... à moins de l'avoir fait soi-même, on a souvent une idée fausse de tout ce que peut apporter un emploi dit... alimentaire. Et il est immédiatement minimisé. J'ai vraiment aimé mon travail chez Rose, c'était passionnant, mais je n'ai fait que mettre en pratique ce que je connaissais déjà. Dans ce travail, j'ai beaucoup appris. Ca a développé mon sens pratique. Et je suis très jeune, j'estime qu'à mon âge je dois apprendre des autres. J'ai découvert énormément sur les gens, sur le sens du service, l'organisation, limiter les gestes et allers-retours inutiles, ranger et nettoyer de façon rapide et efficace. Et comme le café présente des petits spectacles, il fallait aussi mettre en place les décors, assister aux essais... le responsable nous demandait souvent d'être le public test pour les représentations.

Les yeux de Levaï s'illuminèrent une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il parlait.

\- Mmmh ! C'est intéressant !

Puis il se mit à parler sans gêne exactement comme si il n'était pas dans la pièce.

\- Erwin, t'en fais pas pour lui, je me porte responsable. Tu peux aller leur dire là haut.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui. Mais ne va pas croire que je lui fais confiance pour autant, il cache un truc, reste à savoir si c'est ou non primordial. Si il nous fait du boulot de sagouin, je m'occuperai du ménage. Mon initiative devrait arranger tout le monde. Je suis clairement la personne idéale pour remplir ce rôle.

Puis se tournant à nouveau vers Eren :

\- C'est d'accord. J'accepte que tu intègres l'agence de mannequin Les Ailes de la Liberté, tu commences demain matin.

Eren aurait pu se demander pourquoi ce n'était pas le plus haut de la hiérarchie qui décidait mais il était trop occupé à tomber des nues. Et à se demander si ce type était sérieux à lui balancer en face qu'il le prenait, mais sans lui faire confiance.


	4. Le Caporal

**savage0potato1** : Merci pour ton petit encouragement, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

_Je vous laisse avec la suite. Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long mais il ne tardera pas, il faut encore que je bricole dessus mais le plus gros est fait._

Après quelques courtes heures de sommeil sur sa chaise, Levaï se réveilla brusquement, comme cela lui arrivait régulièrement. Il avait travaillé tard chez lui, sachant qu'il aurait fatalement une insomnie étant donnée la situation à l'agence. Il se glissa aussitôt sous la douche et resta sous l'eau froide plus longtemps que ses habituelles trois minutes, espérant apaiser son érection pas exactement matinale. Il avait une nouvelle fois rêvé du garçon aperçu furtivement dans le métro, presque un an auparavant. Enfin de ses yeux pour être exact. Ses yeux splendides, brillants de colère contenue. Son fantasme était quasiment toujours identique : il se rêvait enlacé, caressé et aimé par un corps qu'il serait incapable de décrire mais dont il éprouvait toutes les sensations, pouvant presque sentir la peau vibrer sous ses doigts. Seuls les yeux de son partenaire étaient clairement visibles et il s'y noyait longuement durant l'acte charnel que son esprit imaginait. Au réveil, il ne gardait aucun souvenir du reste de l'être si désiré, qui lui paraissait pourtant tellement réel durant ses songes. Dès qu'il tentait de le saisir ou d'en garder une image mentale, au moment fugace durant lequel on ne dort plus mais où on n'est pas encore tout à fait éveillé, le souvenir s'évaporait dans son esprit.

Une rencontre de quelques secondes à peine, des secondes restées gravées en lui. La foule plus ou moins silencieuse patientait durant le parcours. Soudain, un sifflement strident avait résonné dans tout le wagon, les usagers levant la tête pour en chercher l'origine. Un jeune homme avait bruyamment sifflé entre ses doigts. Son autre main, levée bien haut, maintenait fermement le bras d'un homme plus âgé.

\- Excusez-moi, Mesdames et Messieurs !

Le jeune hurlait à pleins poumons, si bien qu'il était impossible à ignorer, tandis que l'autre, pourtant plus corpulent et sans doute plus fort, était tétanisé par la surprise.

\- Si jamais l'un d'entre vous a égaré sa main, je viens d'en trouver une. Elle s'était grossièrement posée sur mes fesses !

L'homme, rouge de honte, était descendu aussitôt que les portes furent ouvertes et s'était réfugié dans la station. Le jeune homme avait quitté le métro aussitôt après lui, lentement, l'air sûr de lui, parce que c'était son arrêt.

Depuis ce jour, ces yeux le hantaient et lui provoquaient ces rêves érotiques, à la fois délicieux et pénibles. Il était pire qu'un ado ! Il ne l'avait jamais recroisé et dans les moments de solitude, regrettait parfois de ne pas l'avoir suivi pour lui parler. L'instant d'après, il s'évertuait à se convaincre qu'un tel regret tenait de la stupidité : "_bonjour, vous venez de subir une agression sexuelle dans le métro par un inconnu qui a deux fois votre âge et vous l'avez bien remis à sa place. Bravo ! Sinon je suis un inconnu qui a deux fois votre âge et je viens vous aborder parce que je vous trouve charmant. Mais je ne suis pas un relou hein promis..._"

Il fallait vraiment qu'il se trouve quelqu'un. Il acheva de se vêtir et se rendit à son travail. Aujourd'hui le nouveau graphiste commençait.

Levaï avait su qu'il recruterait le gamin à la seconde où il l'avait vu. Il l'avait d'ailleurs immédiatement tutoyé, comme il le faisait avec toute son équipe, ne s'encombrant ni de politesse ni même de la plus élémentaire diplomatie. Non pas qu'il lui ait tapé dans l'œil, ce gosse n'était pas gâté par la nature. A vrai dire, il n'était pas seulement moche, il avait l'œil éteint, il était de ceux qui vous donnent l'impression éphémère que vous avez affaire à quelqu'un que vous connaissez alors qu'il n'en est rien. Et grands dieux, il espérait qu'il soit moins empoté qu'il en avait l'air, beaucoup moins. En prime, il s'habillait comme un sac à patates. Ok, tout le monde a pas les moyens pour le sur mesure ou la haute couture mais bon là quoi... vous n'allez pas me dire qu'il n'y a pas de problème ? Nom d'une lingette microfibre, il pourrait un minimum essayer de s'arranger ! Ce qu'il pouvait être vilain !

Mais moins vilain que sur la photo de son CV.  
Ce détail piqua sa curiosité : c'est seulement lors de l'entretien que Levaï l'avait remarqué : la photo était retouchée. Et pourtant son œil expert de s'y trompait jamais. Or, les faits étaient là. Ce constat amenait deux éléments :

D'abord, cela attestait de la qualité de travail du gamin, retouches parfaites et minutieuses, même pour une photo de CV.

Ensuite, cela posait une question à laquelle Levaï ne trouvait aucune réponse cohérente : pourquoi trafiquer une photo si c'est pour se rendre plus moche qu'on est déjà ? Surtout quand personne ne vous l'a demandé et que le défi est incroyablement difficile ! La seule explication plausible serait qu'il soit au courant de la consigne que Erwin avait donnée sur un coup de tête. Mais comment ? Ils étaient seuls à l'agence et c'était Bagdad ce jour là ! Soit il était vraiment très très fort soit il se passait des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et il avait bien l'intention de comprendre. Il aurait bien posé la question à l'entretien mais avait immédiatement senti qu'il ne lui dirait pas la vérité sur ce sujet. Quasimodo avait menti plusieurs fois, comme tout le monde à un entretien, sauf que lui avait les oreilles rouges à chaque boniment. Livré avec détecteur de mensonge intégré le morveux. Encore un truc qu'il ne comprenait pas : les recruteurs sont-ils stupides pour éliminer systématiquement les candidats pris en flagrant délit de mensonge en entretien ? Tout le monde ment à l'entretien, c'est un fait. Si tu penses sincèrement que le gus ne t'as pas menti, t'es pas en train de recruter le meilleur candidat, t'es en train de recruter le meilleur menteur. Savoir sur quoi quelqu'un ment est déjà une information en soi.

Plus tard dans l'échange, son allure déterminée quand il se décida enfin à être franc avait achevé de le convaincre. Il avait un sale caractère à peine planqué en prime ! Et quand il avait expliqué tenir la maison familiale et s'était réjoui d'avoir appris des techniques pour faire le ménage vite et bien, alors là il lui aurait passé la bague au doigt si il s'était écouté. Et si il avait été moins moche... pardon, si son genre de beauté avait été plus en adéquation avec ses goûts personnels. En plus, avec une sœur qui tient une boutique de thé à deux pas de son travail ! Si hier il était allé sur un site de rencontres, il aurait très bien pu sauter sur une annonce proposant un gentil garçon avec du caractère, doué pour le ménage, artiste à ses heures perdues, ayant une sœur qui tient une boutique de thé. On lui aurait présenté Eren. Et il aurait pleuré. A quoi pensait-il là ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il se trouve quelqu'un !

Après avoir vérifié les références du gamin ainsi que les réseaux sociaux, il avait consulté les sites de son crû. Plutôt faciles d'utilisation et bien conçus. Il avait alors constaté que la boutique de thé en question se situait près de l'agence et s'y était rendu, davantage pour le thé que et la curiosité que pour le recrutement en cours. La vendeuse l'avait reçu avec un sourire de façade charmant mais dégageait de la froideur. Quelque-chose en elle disait _attention joue pas au con sinon tu vas faire ma connaissance_. Il remarqua qu'ils portaient le même nom, sur la carte de visite de la boutique. Il l'avait prise en bredouillant quelque-chose comme avoir l'adresse du site internet. Comme elle ne ressemblait en rien à Eren, il avait d'abord imaginé que c'était une amie ou sa petite amie. Mais quand son regard, sincèrement intéressé, s'attarda longuement sur les dessins d'Eren, elle avait juste dit "_c'est mon frère qui les a faits_" puis avait ajouté "_c'est lui aussi qui a fait le site internet de la boutique d'ailleurs_". "C'est sa demi-sœur ou sa sœur adoptive" avait-il aussitôt déduit. Eren avait confirmé cette hypothèse plus tard à l'entretien. La plupart des dessins représentaient des populations effrayées et fuyantes mais sur l'un d'eux, on pouvait voir une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs fonçant sans hésiter face au géant. Ca en disait long.

Cette escapade fut la première source d'étonnement pour lui, bien avant qu'il constate à l'entretien que la photo était retouchée et s'assomme tout seul avec ses interrogations. En effet, il avait mémorisé la signature "_Kruger_" et avait fait des recherches sur internet, trouvant très facilement le même genre de dessins signés Kruger, sur son site personnel comme sur tous les grands réseaux sociaux. Outre ses œuvres, on pouvait y trouver les concours amateurs gagnés, ceux auxquels il projetait de participer, une exposition très prochainement. Plutôt valorisant. Sans compter la conception du site lui-même, sans aucun doute signé Jeager. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il caché bon sang ? Il avait honte de son travail ou quoi ? Bref, il était bien décidé à percer le mystère Eren Jeager.

De plus, le seul autre CV qui n'avait pas fini au broyeur après le _tri_ du caporal appartenait à une personne qui avait fui l'entretien en pleurant après deux minutes. Donc Eren Jeager était recruté, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

On présenta rapidement les lieux et les personnes à Eren. Son équipe était celle de Levaï mais il travaillerait aussi avec Hanji Zoé et donc passerait la moitié de son temps au sous-sol.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Zoé.

\- Bienvenue Eren. Appelle-moi Hanji.

Erd Gin secondait Levaï et gérait la partie événementielle, Gunther Schültz était l'informaticien, Auro Bossard était le référent des modèles et Pétra Ralle gérait la boutique. Mais ils travaillaient beaucoup en groupe, chacun pouvant assurer le poste de l'autre. Eren n'eut pas de difficulté à les tutoyer mais n'osa pas le faire avec Levaï car d'une part il ne l'y avait pas invité et d'autre part, tous les autres le vouvoyait en dehors d'Erwin et de Hanji.

Il fit le tour des locaux rapidement et on lui indiqua les horaires et ce qu'il aurait à faire à savoir la conception du site en priorité et aider Hanji sur l'informatisation de la bibliothèque. Les retouches se limiteraient au strict minimum pour l'instant. Il se sentit vite dépassé. Mais ses collègues lui assurèrent que ce n'était pas grave si il n'y arrivait pas ou si il avait besoin de demander, que ce n'était pas son travail à la base. On lui expliqua que les stagiaires qui étaient pourtant là pour travailler sur les décors et lumières ou encore l'habillement, la coiffure et le maquillage des mannequins, étaient également assignés à cette corvée. Eux non plus n'avaient normalement rien à faire ici, mais que tout le monde s'y mettait pour faire face à une situation exceptionnelle et tendue, notamment les premiers jours. Cela le rassura un peu. Ghunter lui indiqua les précautions à prendre au niveau informatique, ayant fait un rappel à tout le monde avant son arrivée. Le midi, il déjeunerait avec Mikasa à la boutique, ils s'étaient entendus là dessus. Tout se passait donc à merveille à l'exception de Hanji et Pétra qui s'était mises en tête de le relooker et le relançaient régulièrement. Et peut-être aussi d'Erwin qui avait le don de débouler derrière lui, regardant par dessus son épaule pour lui demander si tout allait bien et si il n'avait rien à lui signaler.

En réalité, il fut si content de l'accueil qu'on lui donnait, qu'il commença à regretter sa décision dès les premières semaines. En dehors de ces quelques contrariétés et de la froideur du caporal, tout était parfait. Et encore... il y a quelques jours à peine, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour tomber sur un responsable distant, froid et cash, fort de son expérience auprès de ces hypocrites amicaux et mielleux qui se montrait bien souvent beaucoup trop familiers et chaleureux à son goût.


	5. L'attaque

**savage0potato1 : **_Merci pour ta review. Ca ne saurait tarder, le prochain chapitre sera intitulé "Au sous-sol" ce qui veut tout dire XD_

**Conteuse : **_Merci beaucoup. Eren ne tardera pas à se dévoiler un peu plus comme tu t'en doutes. Pour le nom j'ai hésité. Pas Rivaille c'est juste pas possible pour moi ça me choque. Mais entre Levi et Levaï et je m'en suis finalement tenue à l'orthographe du guide officiel des personnages. J'aime bien quand les reviews sont pas totalement à l'ouest par rapport à mon ressenti, ça me rassure : il se trouve que pour la suite que je suis en train de finir d'écrire, je rectifie justement un gros passage narratif en dialogues. D'autres vont au contraire volontairement rester narratif pour être vraiment sur un POV._

XoXoXoX

Il était tard. Pétra se leva de sa chaise, placée autour de l'immense table de la salle de réunion, dès que les sujets qui la concernaient furent passés en revue.

\- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais vous demander de m'excuser, il faut encore que je dépose la caisse à la banque, ça fait trois jours que je reporte.

\- Ca ne sera pas fermé à cette heure-ci ?

\- J'utilise toujours la borne automatique.

\- Je vois, merci Pétra. Les autres vous pouvez y aller aussi, pour le reste on peut se débrouiller.

L'agence ouvrait du mardi au samedi. Les réunions le samedi soir, habituellement on évitait. Mais là c'était tendu depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, depuis le piratage en fait, et il était impossible ou presque de caser une réunion. Si bien que la pause déjeuner se transformait en groupe de travail, que les plages horaires s'allongeaient et que tout le monde commençait à être fatigué et à cran. Aussi, même si d'habitude elle ne comptait pas ses heures, Pétra se sentait épuisée par sa semaine et voulait absolument déposer cette caisse aujourd'hui pour avoir l'esprit tranquille le week-end, tâche qu'elle reportait depuis deux jours comme elle l'avait indiqué précédemment. Première mauvaise idée. D'avoir reporté comme d'avoir décidé de le faire ce soir. Elle était partie devant sans attendre ses collègues. Deuxième mauvaise idée. Elle avait mis des talons. Troisième mauvaise idée.

\- Ignore les Pétra, continue d'avancer... ne leur montre pas que tu a peur, continue d'avancer. Il faut avancer.

Sept individus visiblement déviants et alcoolisés, semblant toutefois appartenir à l'espèce humaine, le cerveau en moins, l'avaient interpellée avec une série de « alors ma jolie t'es toute seule ? » « qu'est-ce que tu transportes ? Ca serait pas une caisse pleine de pognon ça ?» et autre « eh on te parle tu pourrais répondre arrête de faire ta fière ! ». Et maintenant ils la suivaient.

XoXoXoX

En revenant de l'escalade, Mikasa voulut repasser à la boutique malgré l'heure tardive car elle avait oublié une chose importante. Elle lui avait dit laquelle mais Eren ne l'avait pas vraiment écoutée. Il patienta donc dans la rue et son regard se dirigea tout naturellement vers l'agence dont l'une des façades latérales était visible depuis la boutique de thé. Les lumières brillaient. Cela ne l'étonna pas, il savait qu'une réunion tardive était prévue ce soir pour évoquer plusieurs points importants, notamment l'organisation future suite au départ très prochain d'Erwin Smith. Lorsqu'il avait à faire dans le quartier, Eren portait son déguisement même en dehors du travail car il angoissait à l'idée de croiser un collègue. Mikasa ne cessait de lui faire la leçon à ce sujet. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur et regrettait amèrement. Il voulait vraiment arrêter tout ça mais ne savait plus comment sortir des ses mensonges. Mikasa lui avait dit de juste aller les voir et leur dire la vérité. Tu parles d'un conseil ! Il en avait parlé à Armin à qui il avait décrit en détail son déguisement. Il lui avait proposé le _plan_ suivant :

\- Tu prends une paire de lunettes différente et tu commences par enlever les fausses dents, sans rien dire. Quelqu'un te trouvera forcément que quelque-chose a changé, sans savoir quoi, et hop, tu mets ça sur le compte de tes nouvelles lunettes. T'en profites pour glisser que tu as fait revoir ta vue et que tu as commandé des verres de contact. Un peu après tu enlèves les lunettes. T'attends quelques temps et tu pars un soir très légèrement plus tôt que d'habitude en disant que t'as rendez-vous chez le coiffeur. Comme ils veulent te relooker ils auront forcément une remarque à faire. Et là tu dis que tu vas juste revenir à ta coiffure d'origine, que t'as eu une idée de con de te faire une permanente. Ni vu ni connu. Il ne restera que tes lentilles. Tu peux les enlever longtemps après en prétextant une opération des yeux. Mais bon à part dire « _j'aime pas mes yeux_ » ce à quoi on va te répondre que t'es bien le seul, je vois mal comment tu vas justifier le choix de couleur. Et pour les fringues bah tu acceptes le relooking de ta collègue folle ou de la sympa.

\- C'est gentil Armin, mais le but c'est d'arrêter de les prendre pour des cons pas d'ajouter encore plus de mensonges, avait-il répondu à son ami.

\- Bah alors Mikasa t'a dit quoi faire, lui avait-il rétorqué. T'espère quel genre de solution ? Une machine à remonter le temps ?

Armin et Mikasa avaient raison, comme toujours, et lui il avait fait n'importe quoi, comme toujours.

Pourtant son travail se passait tellement bien ! Sa formation officielle c'était graphiste. Jamais il n'avait évoqué ses compétences en programmation informatique dans la mesure où il avait appris ça en autodidacte et n'avait rien pour le justifier. Sans compter que ses programmes étaient de son crû et non conventionnels. Il n'imaginait même pas si un autre que lui devait un jour mettre le nez dans ses codes. Mais levaï s'en fichait des conventions et des diplômes. Du moment que le boulot était fait et bien fait c'est tout ce qui l'intéressait. Aussi, quand Eren lui présenta son projet de site internet et qu'il avait dit "_l'architecture est originale mais c'est très intuitif et c'est beau_", il en profita pour lui parler de son idée d'ajouter des cases à cocher avec des critères sur le formulaire de candidature en ligne. Le but étant de relier directement et en temps réel les informations à un logiciel permettant de trier et rechercher des profils sur la base de ces critères, en fonction de la demande des clients. Et ainsi gagner en efficacité. Il souhaitait également mettre davantage de liens pour des photos ainsi que la possibilité pour le mannequin candidat d'indiquer l'adresse de son site personnel.

Le brun l'avait félicité pour son travail et ses idées. Il se sentit heureux. En effet, il admirait son professionnalisme et son efficacité, le fait qu'il n'estime aucune tâche comme indigne de lui malgré son niveau hiérarchique. De fait, son avis comptait beaucoup pour lui. Cependant, il était encore mal à l'aise par moments. Mais au moins il avait enfin le sentiment qu'on lui faisait confiance. Et par extension, le sentiment qu'il n'en n'était pas digne. Il y avait bien eu un sursaut de méfiance lorsqu'un jour, alors qu'ils évoquaient la nouvelle direction de Mahr, le nom de Sieg Jeager, nouveau responsable stratégie d'entreprise, surnommé humblement _le prodige_ avait attiré l'attention.

\- C'est de ta famille ? Plaisanta alors Erwin.

\- Pas précisément.

Levaï avait repris d'un ton tranchant :

\- Précisément... il _est_ de ta famille ? Ou il ne l'est _pas_ ?

\- Euh... je ne le considère pas comme tel. C'est compliqué, long et pénible à expliquer. Et en plus c'est très personnel.

\- J'ai tout mon temps, on est entre nous et ça ne sortira pas de la pièce, avait-il rétorqué d'une traite.

\- Attention Levaï sait délier les langues, c'est un spécialiste.

Après un soupir, il leur avait répondu.

\- En fait, si il s'agit bien du même et non d'un homonyme, c'est techniquement mon demi-frère. Mon père l'a eu avec sa première femme. Il n'avait pas de droit de visite donc je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Même pas à l'enterrement, avait-il ajouté pour lui même.

\- Et on doit croire que s'il travaille chez Mahr et toi chez nous c'est une coïncidence ?

\- Non. Ca ne l'est pas. Qu'il travaille chez Mahr je veux dire. Je ne suis pas en train de vous trahir et ne suis pas un espion infiltré si c'est le sens de votre question. Remarquez je me rends bien compte que c'est ce que dirait un espion infiltré... Disons que j'entends parler de Mahr depuis que je suis ici alors figurez-vous que j'ai fait quelques recherches à leur sujet. Les membres de la famille Tyber sont les actionnaires de Mahr. Et Willy Tyber est à la tête de la filiale mode depuis le milieu de l'année dernière.

\- Exact. Quel rapport ?

\- Il se trouve que ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu. Avant cela, Willy Tyber était administrateur de biens dans une société de gestion de patrimoine. Mon père était un de ses clients. Je le sais car même si je ne l'ai jamais rencontré lui non plus, c'est lui qui a géré l'argent laissé par mon père après son décès pour Mikasa et moi jusqu'à notre majorité. Il payait nos factures et envoyait la pension à nos tuteurs au foyer. Même si je n'en suis pas certain, Sieg Jeager ayant eu les trois quart de l'héritage via sa mère par testament, il est possible que Tyber en ait également eu la gestion, au moins temporairement et donc ils doivent se connaître. Si maintenant il a repris l'entreprise, il a pu engager mon demi-frère. Mais ce ne sont que des hypothèses. En tout cas, il n'y a actuellement aucun lien entre eux et moi.

Levaï l'avait écouté en silence et hoché la tête, signe que l'explication lui convenait. Il lui en avait presque voulu de le croire si facilement vu la quantité de choses qu'il cachait. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Erwin avait alors demandé à Levaï de surveiller de près ce _prodige_, ce à quoi il avait répondu que ses ordres lui filait la migraine. Il avait cependant eu l'occasion à quelques trop rares reprises de remarquer chez son supérieur un côté moins dur, bien caché mais pourtant présent. Il veillait discrètement au bien-être de son équipe, avait parfois un mot d'encouragement quand le moral était bas. Un jour qu'il saignait du nez, il lui avait collé un mouchoir en dessous sans hésiter alors que d'habitude il était facilement dégoûté par... par tout ce qui l'entourait. A moins que ce ne soit la peur qu'il ne salisse le bureau avec son sang. C'était difficile de savoir avec lui, il était impassible, les sourcils froncés en permanence. A ces moments où il semblait moins grincheux, Eren devait bien reconnaître qu'il le trouvait agréable à regarder et même assez beau.

Le jeune graphiste attendait toujours sa sœur. Ses digressions crépusculaire furent interrompues par les bruits d'une dispute qui avait l'air violente dans la rue adjacente. Et il reconnaissait clairement une partie des voix. Plus impulsif que jamais, il courut jusqu'à l'angle de l'immeuble et vit que Pétra était cernée par une bande d'individus. A quelques mètres de là, Erd, Gunther et Auruo arrivaient pour l'aider. Il hésita une seconde, se connaissant, il allait envenimer les choses. Il valait mieux faire confiance à ses collègues pour régler ça pacifiquement. Les types hésiteraient sûrement à attaquer un groupe entier. Ou pas. Quand la violence devint physique, il hésita à nouveau : si il se battait, son déguisement risquait d'être découvert, et les autres étaient déjà là pour aider Pétra. Mais voyant très vite que ses collègues en infériorité numérique, tombaient comme des mouches, il se traita aussitôt de tous les noms d'avoir eu une telle pensée et courut dans leur direction en poussant un cri de rage. Il savait se battre, et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Et si ses collègues n'étaient pas du genre à céder facilement devant la menace ni à se laisser faire, ce n'était visiblement pas leur cas. Les types étaient sept, ce qui voulait dire du trois contre un au minimum pour lui. Il pria intérieurement pour que Mikasa le trouve et vienne l'aider. Et pria dans le même temps pour que Mikasa reste à la boutique et ne vienne pas se mettre dans ce merdier, aussi forte qu'elle soit. Puis il commença à cogner.

XoXoXoX

Tandis que Hanji et Erwin débattaient encore une fois de la pertinence de reprendre son poste ou de partager les tâches entre elle et Levaï en déléguant une partie des leurs, le petit homme regardait distraitement dehors, debout à la fenêtre.

Il les entendit dire quelque-chose au sujet du travail d'Eren sur le site internet, du retour et de l'amélioration des candidatures en ligne, qui allaient réduire très nettement la charge de travail par rapport au fonctionnement temporaire actuellement mis en place. C'est vrai qu'il était efficace. En dehors de quelques maladresses, il n'avait eu à aucun moment à se plaindre de son travail ou de son implication. Et en plus il laissait son bureau et les espaces communs propres, un point d'une importance vitale. Ses étourderies ne manquaient pas de lui faire lever les yeux au ciel tandis que le gamin se ratatinait dans un coin, devenant rouge et tout gêné. Il trouvait ça tellement mignon et adorable qu'il se surprit plusieurs fois à exagérer ce geste. Il avait toujours la certitude qu'il cachait quelque-chose mais avait conclu qu'il s'agissait d'affaires privées. Son explication au sujet de son demi-frère pour laquelle il n'avait pas menti (pratique ce détecteur intégré), lui avait confirmé que sa situation familiale était assez compliquée. Il regrettait cependant qu'il ne se livre pas davantage sur des sujets plus agréables comme ses dessins, maintenant que tous se connaissaient mieux. Il lui avait tendu la perche plusieurs fois pourtant, cela semblait juste le mettre mal à l'aise, mais d'une façon différente de ces petites bourdes. Il décida qu'il essaierait à nouveau. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il autant à ce gosse au fait ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à une réponse car ce qu'il aperçut en baissant les yeux vers la rue le fit hurler :

\- Hanji ! Erwin ! Appelez la police !

Et il se rua en direction des escaliers au pas de charge.

Il faisait sombre dans la rue, la lumière de la ville étant insuffisante à cet endroit. Il découvrit donc la situation à mesure qu'il avançait. Il vit en premier Gunther qui était plié en deux, se tenant le ventre, étourdi. Puis Erd, allongé sur le dos, essayant en vain de se relever. Ensuite se fut Auruo qui était également au sol, sur le ventre, le nez en sang et toussant à cracher ses poumons. Pétra était assise par terre, face au mur, serrant la caisse dans ses bras et l'air terrorisée. Il sentit son sang bouillir sans ses veines et ses muscles se contracter. Il serra les poings et les dents. Les agresseurs étaient un peu plus loin, cinq d'entre eux étaient au sol, dans un état similaire à celui de ses collègues tandis que deux immenses gaillards étaient encore debout mais s'étaient mis en retrait, à environ huit mètres de lui. L'un d'eux tenait une personne qui semblait inconsciente et qu'il ne reconnut pas sur le moment. Puis il vit une jeune femme brune de type asiatique en tenue de sport qui lui sembla familière mais il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de se demander où il l'avait rencontrée. Il supposa que les hommes à terre était son œuvre.

\- Rends-moi Eren, tu m'entends rends le moi ! Eren, je sais que tu peux m'entendre, encore un peu de patience je vais te sauver, je te le promets, je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

\- Mi... Mikasa... murmura l'intéressé en entrouvrant les yeux sans parvenir à bouger.

Le brun accéléra inconsciemment dès lors qu'il entendit son nom. L'un des siens était encore entre les mains de ces brutes. Ils allaient le lâcher tout de suite ou ils le paieraient cher ! Les lumières extérieures s'allumèrent subitement. Il vit alors l'un des sales types au sol se relever derrière l'asiatique et brandir un couteau et il fonça dans sa direction. Les réflexes de Levaï permirent à la brune d'échapper de justesse à la lame. Il l'envoya ensuite valser avec un coup de pied latéral d'une violence rare avant d'aider la jeune femme à se relever.

\- Je me souviens maintenant, c'est toi qui tient la boutique de thé, tu es la sœur d'Eren. Ecoute, à deux on peut les avoir, ils ont l'air fatigués et moins sûrs d'eux d'un coup.

\- Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si vous aviez fait votre boulot et assuré la sécurité de vos employés !

Levaï ne releva pas, elle poursuivit, cette fois à l'adresse des autres :

\- Je vais vous faire la peau si vous touchez à mon frère bande de déchets !

\- La police arrive. Ils ont blessé plusieurs de mes collègues et j'ai envie de les assommer autant que toi. Mais là ils sont trop nombreux pour un règlement de compte, la priorité c'est de sortir Eren de là. Je m'occupe de tabasser cette vermine, toi détourne leur attention.

Mikasa lui obéit et fonça juste entre les deux hommes, si bien qu'ils se surent pas lequel d'entre eux était sa cible. Déstabilisé, l'homme qui tenait Eren le lâcha et le graphiste s'effondra dans une profonde flaque boueuse. Levaï surgit de l'autre côté à une vitesse fulgurante et décocha un énorme coup de poing dans la mâchoire du concerné avant de récupérer Eren. Mais il vit beaucoup trop tard Mikasa qui s'était emparée du couteau de l'autre homme et semblait bien décidée à tenir sa promesse. Au sens littéral. Il bondit et parvint à l'empêcher de frapper et à lui faire lâcher le couteau. L'homme s'enfuit aussitôt. Levaï sentit alors une douleur fulgurante lui traverser la jambe, il s'était blessé, il le savait. Il devait tenir encore un peu, si il faiblissait aucun d'eux ne se sortirait de là. Et surtout il devait calmer Mikasa avant que ça ne tourne au drame.

\- On voit qu'Eren compte beaucoup à tes yeux. Mais ravale ta colère ! Si tu vas en prison Eren n'aura plus personne idiote !

Cela sembla fonctionner.

\- Viens, on bouge de là. Il respire. Et il n'a rien de grave je crois. Par contre il est tout poisseux, expliqua-t-il en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

XoXoXoX

Hanji et Erwin n'eurent pas le temps de réaliser ce qui arrivait que Levaï était déjà parti comme un furieux. Erwin lui ordonna d'appeler comme il leur avait demandé de le faire ayant toute confiance en son bras droit, tandis qu'il regardait à son tour par la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait. Ayant très rapidement saisi la situation, il la résuma à Hanji qui avait la police en ligne. Après l'appel, il voulut à son tour descendre mais Hanji le stoppa.

\- Tu es fou ! Avec ton bras plâtré tu vas servir à quoi ? Je vais allumer la lumière extérieure, ils seront au moins filmés par la caméra et avec de la chance peut-être que ça les fera fuir.

Ils patientèrent au rez-de chaussée, le ventre noué, jusqu'à entendre les sirènes au loin. A ce moment là ils ouvrirent les portes et allèrent chercher les blessés pour les faire entrer, sans même attendre que les agents ne soient sur place.

Pétra, assise sur une chaise de l'agence, gardait les mains invariablement crispées autour de sa caisse, en état de choc. Eren, qui avait perdu connaissance pendant la bagarre, avait vite repris ses esprits et s'était mis à hurler sur les policiers. Ceux-ci s'interrogeaient sur le motif qui avait poussé la jeune femme à ne pas donner la caisse tout de suite. Il estima que cette question sonnait comme un reproche et une accusation. Il leur cracha que les brigades de police ne servaient à rien et les noms d'oiseaux auraient fusé si la main de Mikasa ne l'avait pas aussitôt bâillonné. La responsable de la boutique de l'agence tenta d'expliquer qu'elle avait eu l'impression que si elle cédait sur ça, elle devrait aussi céder sur tout le reste et fondit en larmes, s'excusant d'avoir mis ses collègues en danger. Levaï intervint d'un ton sans réplique :

\- Regarde-moi. Tu redis ça une fois Pétra et c'est moi qui t'en colle une. Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire. Je ne dis pas ça pour la caisse, je me fous de la caisse, c'est même pas un sujet. Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre du temps à te l'expliquer : ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est tout. Et je ne veux plus rien entendre de ce genre. Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais. De personne.

Difficile de savoir si tout le monde approuvait ou non son opinion, mais nul individu, qu'il soit ou non policier, ne la contesta. En passant à côté d'Eren, toujours maintenu par sa sœur, il posa une main sur son épaule, alors même qu'il était couvert de boue, lui montrant qu'il l'approuvait mais que là il devait se calmer.

Hanji lanca le début du fichier de vidéosurveillance pour s'assurer que tout était bien filmé. Levaï et Mikasa, évaluant la position de la caméra, se mirent tacitement d'accord pour ne pas parler de la partie où elle avait tenté d'en poignarder un, dans la mesure où la zone concernée était hors champ. On pouvait facilement savoir ce qui s'était passé, même si le début de l'agression était sombre et la fin non filmée, en recoupant les images avec les témoignages. Les hommes de son équipe intervenant pour aider Pétra se faisant immédiatement bousculer et mettre à terre à sept contre trois. Eren arrivant de nulle part et mettant directement deux types hors course en une fraction de seconde, grâce à des coups bien placés. Après quoi, les cinq autres lui étaient tombé dessus. Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, Mikasa apparaissait à son tour à l'écran, mettant à son tour trois types KO sans avoir l'air de forcer. Acculé, l'un des deux autres, qui se trouvait derrière Eren, l'avait assommé avec une matraque électrique et on voyait les deux hommes s'éloigner hors champ, en réalité loin de Mikasa, en l'emmenant avec eux. Grâce au témoignage de l'intéressée, il apprirent qu'ils l'avait pris comme _otage_ dans la panique pour exiger qu'elle reste loin d'eux et la menaçaient de s'en prendre à lui si elle ne les laissait pas partir.

Les blessures étaient légères, des égratignures, des hématomes et des bosses, une fracture du nez pour Auruo. Eren et Mikasa ayant donné bien plus de coups qu'ils n'en n'avaient reçu, ils s'en sortaient bien. Il était largement temps d'aller dormir.

Jusque tard dans la nuit, Levaï se déchaîna sur un pauvre sac de frappe innocent qui n'y était pour rien, faisant fi de sa douleur à la jambe. Ces efforts n'ayant pas suffit à le calmer et incapable de dormir, il se rendit sur une application de rencontre éphémère pour hommes, puis dans un bar nocturne.

Ce type était beau comme un dieu, il l'aurait presque recruté. Mais c'était une idée bien trop glauque. N'empêche, des courbes parfaites, des muscles saillants, une peau incroyablement lisse. Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Ils avaient pris un verre pour les convenances, mais l'un et l'autre savaient pourquoi ils étaient venus. Levaï voulait aller à l'hôtel mais le type avait insisté en disant qu'il n'habitait pas loin. Il avait accepté. Tandis qu'il le pilonnait, son esprit retourna dans la ruelle, face à ces types qu'il aurait voulu fracasser contre le mur. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à se détendre, rien n'y faisait. Son regard se posa sur un meuble qu'il trouva couvert de poussière et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Ses hanches devinrent immédiatement plus brutales et sa main se crispa fortement sur le bassin de l'autre homme.

Tout à coup il réalisa ce qu'il faisait. Ce type ne représentait rien pour lui et il ne le reverrait pas. Mais il n'était pas responsable de l'agression de ses collègues ! Et là, il était pratiquement en train de se venger sur son corps. Il l'avait à peine embrassé et touché avant de le pénétrer et n'essayait même pas de lui faire plaisir. Non mais quel connard aujourd'hui ! Il ralentit le rythme, se sentant désolé pour l'éphèbe en dessous de lui.

\- Ah non n'arrête pas c'est trop bon !

« _Non mais l'hallu quoi ! Y en a qui son vraiment fêlés_ » pensa-t-il.

Pfff qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là déjà ? Ce qu'il pouvait s'emmerder ! Il prenait bien plus son pied en solitaire. Il tenta de penser aux yeux du métro mais il n'arrivait pas à les visualiser. Il soupira, contrarié. Il repensa à la bagarre, à son inutilité, ses hésitations. Mikasa s'était-elle inquiétée des risques et des conséquences ? Depuis quand Levaï Ackerman faisait cas des conséquences ? Le lien qu'elle avait avec Eren, il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel : prête à tuer pour lui sans hésiter. En tout cas, le gamin savait se défendre. Sa sœur encore mieux que lui, mais ça il le savait déjà. Il l'avait senti dès qu'il l'avait vue la première fois dans sa boutique. Le gosse avait dit aux policiers qu'il faisaient des arts martiaux depuis longtemps, encore une chose qu'il avait gardé pour lui. Finirait-il par parler de lui, de ses dessins, de tout ce qu'il pouvait encore cacher ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il continuait à être aussi secret.

\- Ah oui vas-y, je vais...

« _Arrête de brailler toi, on ne s'entend plus penser !_».  
Il voulait arrêter là et partir. Il n'avait plus aucun désir pour le corps docile qui s'offrait à lui et même, il le dégoûtait. Pourquoi continuait-il au juste ? Peut-être parce qu'il était plus simple de terminer ça et de quitter la pièce discrètement pendant qu'il dormirait, plutôt que de trouver un prétexte pour le planter au milieu du coït. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter.

Plus tard, en rentrant chez lui, toujours aussi à cran et à présent frustré, il se demanda bien ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ça. Il n'en pouvait plus des relations sans lendemain. Mais aucune rencontre ne lui donnait jamais envie de partager plus. Et il fantasmait sur une paire d'yeux comme un gamin. Peut-être qu'au fond il était trop difficile pour ce qu'il avait à offrir. Qui pourrait supporter à la fois sa petite taille, son caractère, son goût pour l'ordre que certaines personnes désordonnées et à l'hygiène douteuse appelaient à tort de la maniaquerie, les heures qu'il consacrait à son travail ? Et l'aimer quand même... Sans parler de son enfance merdique qui mettait mal à l'aise quiconque à qui il en parlait, ce qui n'arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais. Et si une telle personne existait, il faudrait qu'il l'aime aussi. Y a vraiment des gens à qui ça arrive ? Ou bien finissent-ils dans les bras du premier pis-aller qu'ils rencontrent, de peur de se retrouver seuls ? Et lui méritait-il d'être aimé alors qu'il faisait face à l'agression des personnes les plus proches qu'il avait dans la vie en allant baiser un inconnu ?  
Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de vouloir se trouver quelqu'un et apprenne à apprécier ce qu'il avait déjà.

Ailleurs dans la ville au même moment, allongé dans son lit et regardant le plafond faute de parvenir à trouver le sommeil, Eren songea au petit homme désagréable et maniaque, surgissant de nulle part au moment propice, sauvant l'invincible Mikasa et volant à son secours comme un héros d'animé shonen. Puis il se le rappela encore, contenant sa colère face à la police devant son équipe décimée, interdisant à Pétra de se rendre responsable. Il sentit alors une agréable chaleur dans son épaule, juste là où Levaï avait posé la main.


	6. Au sous-sol

Après les pénibles semaines d'interrogatoires supplémentaires, les dépôts de plainte et la visite de psychologues, à la demande de la direction, les choses étaient enfin revenues à la normale. L'agence ouvrit à nouveau ses portes suite à la fermeture exceptionnelle qui avait suivi l'agression des salariés. Le père de Pétra, qui l'avait accompagnée et ramenée du travail pendant les premiers jours suivants cette reprise, lui avait collé la honte internationale. Il suivait Levaï partout, le remerciant d'avoir aidé sa fille, lui expliquant qu'elle l'admirait beaucoup et glissant _subtilement_ au passage qu'il serait temps qu'elle se trouve un mari et fasse des enfants. Pour faire plus lourdingue, il ne manquait plus que quelque-chose du genre « _par exemple, vous, vous êtes célibataire non ? Imaginons que j'organise un dîner auquel vous seriez convié et que, par un hasard du calendrier, Pétra y soit elle aussi conviée. Et que tous les autres invités aient un empêchement. Ben qui sait... des affinités peuvent se créer _». Levaï ne l'encourageait en rien mais le laissait faire en se montrant poli sans laisser apparaître le moindre signe d'agacement. Cette attitude nonchalante étonna beaucoup son équipe.

Par ailleurs, le tri et l'informatisation des données étaient enfin terminés depuis hier soir. Ils allaient tous pouvoir souffler un peu. Même si il ne fallait pas se croire à une journée pique-nique. Les ajustements faisant suite au départ d'Erwin qui se sentait désolé de les quitter à un moment pareil, furent actés. Hanji et Levaï se répartissaient ses tâches et déléguaient une partie des leurs.  
Les autres membres de l'agence s'étaient énormément rapprochés, conséquence positive de ce qu'ils avaient subi. Eren avait les numéros personnels de ses collègues et avait invité Pétra à ne surtout pas hésiter si elle avait besoin de parler. Contre toute attente, c'est Auruo qui en eut besoin. Lui qui se plaisait à imiter le caractère indomptable de Levaï et à jouer les durs, se faisant taquiner à ce sujet par la jeune femme, avait très mal vécu l'incident. Sa fracture du nez était un détail pour lui. Il se serait d'ailleurs sans doute senti mieux à être blessé davantage, des cicatrices prouvant son courage. Il était touché dans sa dignité, de n'avoir été capable que de se prendre des coups et de n'avoir pas trouvé le courage de se relever, face à la peur de mourir.

\- Heureusement que t'étais là gamin, répétait-il.

\- Auruo, j'ai fait des arts martiaux pendant des années. Et tu vois j'aimerais bien savoir négocier et régler mes problèmes autrement que comme ça de temps en temps. En plus, ma sœur me latte à chaque fois ! Je le supporte en me répétant que je l'épargne et la laisse gagner car c'est une femme comme un gros con sexiste. Et là, pour une fois que je dois me battre pour de bon, je me fais assommer à la matraque électrique. Et qui vient me tirer le cul des ronces ? Ma sœur... Si tu crois que je me sens mieux que toi niveau virilité et estime de soi tu fais erreur.

Ils en avaient ri ensemble et après ça, Auruo semblait aller mieux.

Eren avait peu de temps pour lui depuis qu'il travaillait, mais savait que ça ne durerait pas, le site étant à présent terminé. Niveau projets personnels, ses dessins étaient affichés aujourd'hui à l'exposition _nouveaux talents_ d'une galerie de la ville. Les exposants n'étaient volontairement pas présents comme l'avait précisé la galerie donc il n'avait même pas eu besoin de demander du temps à son entreprise ce qui était une excellente nouvelle, il n'avait aucune envie de mentir encore. Tout s'arrangeait au mieux.

Mais quand tout va trop bien, il y a forcément une couille dans le potage non ?

Et il l'avait trouvée ! C'était lui même. Ce grand débile de Jeager. Une tanche, une buse, un type à qui il n'arrivera jamais rien de bon dans la vie. Tiens dans un animé d'action, il serait le boulet inutile avec un complexe de héros se faisant enlever à chaque épisode. Ben oui car ce crétin sans nom qui, rappelons les faits dans l'ordre : est harcelé sexuellement depuis qu'il était en âge de... pardon depuis bien avant d'être en âge de _le_ faire. Plus récemment par deux supérieurs hiérarchiques dans le cadre professionnel, et par de nombreux clients toujours dans le cadre professionnel. Sur un coup de tête, il avait donc opté pour la solution radicale de renoncer à une partie de son identité afin de travailler sereinement. Il avait même réussi ce tour de force avec assez peu de difficultés, à l'exception de l'énorme culpabilité qu'elle générait. Au passage, son expérience de moche lui avait montré à quel point le respect des gens qu'on ne connaît pas est à géométrie variable en fonction de l'apparence. Mais ça c'était un détail. Il était même parvenu à se battre publiquement et à en passer par une enquête de police sans être démasqué. Tout devrait donc être parfait.

Ben non ! Parce que si il avait tenté de le nier, de se mentir à lui même, de se raisonner, il était bien obligé d'admettre ce que l'évidence s'échinait à lui coller sous le nez sous forme de regards qui s'attardaient malgré lui, de délicieux frissons inopinés, d'inexplicables boules de chaleur dans son ventre, de soudaines pensées impures et de rêves assez animés : il a avait flashé sur son chef de service. Bordel de merde. Après s'être déguisé pour éviter les chefs de services trop collants !

Outre le fait qu'il s'agisse là d'une ironie du sort des plus comiques, il fallait voir le chef de service. D'abord c'était un nabot. Ensuite il était beaucoup plus âgé. Désagréable. Maniaque. Impénétrable. Autoritaire. Cassant. Froid. Il foutait les jetons. Et il venait de le découvrir : sûrement violent, même si il était mal placé pour critiquer ce point. Mais bon, sûr que ce type pourrait arracher les ongles d'un mec sans ciller si ça s'avérait nécessaire. Dès fois il lui faisait penser à Mikasa. Sauf qu'il ne le maternait pas, lui.

\- Jeager, t'es qu'un con. Voilà, affirma-t-il à son miroir en se pointant de l'index. Puis il partit travailler.

En arrivant, la première chose qu'il vit est un individu excédé qui tapait sur une unité centrale en pestant quelque-chose au sujet de l'inutilité totale de tous ces machins informatiques. Jusque là rien de très original dans une entreprise. Sauf que là c'était Ghunter, donc l'informaticien, qui l'affirmait.

_« Du coup, résuma mentalement Eren, juste le jour où n'a fini de tout informatiser, l'informatique tombe en rade ? J'ai bon ? »_

Pétra était à la boutique et Erd avait rendez-vous avec le comptable. Les autres se demandaient bien ce qu'ils allaient glander.

\- Que fait-on en attendant que ce soit réparé ? Demanda Auruo à Levaï.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à me ranger tout le bordel qu'il y a dans ce bureau dégueulasse !

La journée commençait bien. Eren constata cependant avec un léger sourire que son supérieur ne se contentait pas d'exiger des autres qu'ils nettoient, ce qui n'était pas dans leurs attributions, il le faisait lui aussi. Son foulard blanc, invariablement noué autour de son cou, lui servait de cache poussière. Il avait mis un chiffon blanc sur ses cheveux et Eren s'insulta mentalement de trouver ça craquant. Contrairement aux apparences, le petit homme s'était nettement radouci depuis l'agression. Il était toujours aussi maniaque mais plus souple, à l'écoute et se montrait encourageant même si on voyait que cela lui demandait un effort, que ce n'était pas naturel. En revanche, il supportait mal les imprévus qui semblaient vouloir s'accumuler à n'en plus finir.

\- Bonne nouvelle !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Gunther alors que le ménage commençait à tourner en rond.

\- J'ai identifié le problème. C'est sans lien avec le piratage. Je vais charger la sauvegarde précédente. Par contre le boulot de la journée d'hier sera perdu.

\- Si tu parles des photos du shooting, fit remarquer Eren, je les ai en sauvegarde pour les retouches.

Levaï attendait clairement des précisions concernant cette remarque. Gunther les lui apporta.

\- Le poste informatique du gamin n'est pas relié à l'ensemble du réseau, on a décidé ça quand il est arrivé. Je lui donne ce qu'il lui faut via un disque dur externe. En cas d'absence c'est Erd qui le fait et on fait les mises en ligne ensemble. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque.

Levaï acquiesça sans commenter. Eren comprenait très bien qu'après l'attaque informatique subie à cause de l'employée qui l'avait précédé, ils prennent certaines précautions. Cependant, il eut un léger pincement au cœur en constatant que personne ne semblait s'émouvoir qu'on assume aussi ouvertement ne toujours pas lui faire confiance après tous ces mois et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Au point qu'on n'estime même pas nécessaire de consulter le chef de service sur les précautions à prendre ou non et que celui-ci semble trouver cela tout à fait normal.

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'en ai pour la matinée. Restez pas dans mes pattes. Vous n'avez qu'à aller à l'expo ce matin au lieu de cet après-midi puisque c'est ouvert toute la journée. Et vous n'avez qu'à tous y aller. Et surtout ne vous gênez pas pour manger dehors en prenant votre temps !

\- On en profitera pour regarder toute la galerie, dit Hanji d'un ton enjoué.

Après validation de cette demande par les deux responsables, tout le monde se rendit à l'exposition. Eren se sentit soudainement stressé. Il savait depuis longtemps que ses supérieurs devaient se rendre à la partie photographies de _son_ expo, mais pas qu'il serait présent. Il y avait peu de chance qu'on le reconnaisse, il n'avait vu qu'une personne et quelques minutes à peine. Mais il avait peur que ses collègues n'aiment pas ses dessins. En fait, pourquoi se le cacher, il avait peur que _Levaï_ n'aime pas.

Dans la partie photographies, ce dernier soupirait en regardant autour de lui d'un air distrait. Il fallait être honnête, ce n'était pas transcendant. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer encore plus que le reste de l'équipe. Il observait davantage les autres visiteurs que les photographies exposées. Il se surprit à bloquer plusieurs minutes sur une jolie petite nuque devant lui, dépassant d'un col de chemise trop grand, délicieusement halée et qui avait l'air toute douce. Il eut une soudaine envie d'y plonger la tête et d'y déposer des tas de bisous et plus si affinités. Une main glissa sur la jolie nuque comme si elle voulait la protéger de lui, d'un geste presque caressant, une belle main délicate et bien entretenue mais résolument masculine. Il imagina un instant cet inconnu se retourner, la superbe nuque faisant place aux yeux brillants du métro. Et cela arriva, il se retourna. Les yeux sombres d'Eren lui lancèrent un de ces regards vides et inexpressifs dont il avait le secret. La matinée allait être longue.

Il y avait tout de même de belles photos, des plans originaux, mais ça ne valait pas Ymir. Loin de là. Ils notèrent quelques coordonnées, en cas d'urgence. Mais personne n'eut envie de s'attarder. Or, inutile de retourner à l'agence pour le moment et l'heure du repas était encore loin. Quand Hanji les pressa d'aller visiter les salles à l'étage, Eren envisagea de simuler un malaise pour partir. Dans la pièce des dessins et peinture, elle leur colla la honte, à courir partout et à s'extasier sur tout ce qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Levaï, qui avait foncé droit vers une zone de la pièce dès qu'il l'eut repérée, l'interrompit d'un ton étrangement aimable venant de lui.

\- Hanji vient voir. Comment trouves-tu ceux là ?

\- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Trop bien ils sont supers. J'en veux un pour chez moi !

\- Et toi Eren ?

\- Pa... pardon ? Bafouilla Eren qui envisagea le saut par la fenêtre comme une option acceptable.

\- Que penses-tu de ces dessins ?

\- La personne qui a dessiné ça n'est pas nette, affirma Auruo.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je l'ai demandé, siffla-t-il d'un ton incisif.

Levaï persistait à fixer silencieusement Eren qui était sur le point de s'évanouir.

\- Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Comme tu veux. Mais c'est dommage. Tu n'obtiendras jamais la confiance de qui-que-ce-soit si tu refuses de prendre le moindre risque.

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dises ? Ce sont mes dessins et vous le savez...

\- Quoi, s'écria Pétra, Bah pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu exposais ?

\- C'est ma vie privée.

\- Euh... si c'est privé pourquoi c'est affiché dans un lieu public ?

\- Je me comprends...

\- Ben t'as de la chance... sinon c'est quoi le personnage ?

\- Un titan.

Ils attendirent tous une suite qui ne vint pas. L'artiste avait décidé de se la jouer monosyllabique.

\- Eren, repris Hanji, dessine-moi un titan !

\- Quand j'ai dit _pas nette_... euh faut pas faire attention hein gamin, tu sais bien que je suis un vieux pénible qui critique tout pour se donner un genre.

\- Ah ben tiens je te la ressortirai celle-là, assura Pétra.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Auruo, je n'espère pas que mes dessins plaisent au monde entier.

Après la visite, ils allèrent déjeuner au restaurant habituel. Eren, qui se sentait mal à l'aise, tenta bien de se dérober mais Levaï ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

\- Préviens ta sœur que tu déjeunes avec nous aujourd'hui, gamin.

\- Mais...

\- Discute pas. Ou alors invite-la, elle viendra aussi.

\- Non.

\- Je l'aurais parié, grinça-t-il.

Pourquoi était-il odieux aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au juste ? Il n'y était pour rien si l'informatique était en panne ! Et il n'avait ouvert la bouche que pour dire qu'il avait une sauvegarde et ne pas refaire tout le shooting de la veille. Il devait penser qu'il ne se livrait pas suffisamment vu le coup qu'il venait de lui faire à la galerie. Surtout si on ajoutait son commentaire au sujet de son refus d'inviter Mikasa. Se faire traiter comme un bébé devant tous les collègues ? Et puis quoi encore ! Ok il continuait à se déguiser et à mentir et il était le premier à se le reprocher. Mais après tout eux non plus n'avaient pas confiance en lui ! Ou alors le brun avait encore mal à la jambe et il devenait paranoïaque. Que la journée finisse. Et vite.

Pétra et Erd les rejoignirent. Tandis que les nouveaux arrivants s'installaient à table avec eux, ils regardèrent en direction de la jeune femme aux fourneaux dont le badge affichait "Sasha Braus" sur son uniforme aux couleurs de l'établissement.

\- Une nouvelle, constata Levaï avec une grimace.

\- Mignonne, nota Pétra, le regard professionnel prenant le dessus.

\- Tu vas vérifier si tout est propre _Caporal_ ? Se moqua Hanji.

\- Tch !

Pétra le provoqua :

\- Blague du jour !

\- La blague de Pétra ! S'exclama Hanji après avoir fredonné un mini-générique.

\- C'est Levaï qui a faim. Il voit un petit café avec un panneau "sandwich crudités 2 €, branlettes 10 €".

L'intéressé lui lança un regard assassin mais elle poursuivit sa blague, d'un air espiègle.

\- Il entre, voit une très belle jeune femme et lui demande "c'est vous qui faites les branlettes ?". La jeune femme lui confirme que c'est bien elle. Il lui dit : "ok ben lavez vous bien les mains et faites moi mon sandwich crudités".

Rire général. Levaï se dit qu'il aurait bien penché pour l'autre option ces derniers temps. Ce qui n'empêchait d'ailleurs pas de se laver les mains. Il daigna afficher un rictus et grinça :

\- Très amusant.

Erd se dit que Levaï était vraiment devenu plus souple. Il y a peu, personne ne se serait permis d'aller aussi loin. Sauf Hanji bien entendu. Mais surtout pas Pétra. Auruo remarqua que Eren ne riait pas et le provoqua à son tour :

\- Eren, t'es jeune alors on va éviter les blagues BDSM mais essaie au moins de comprendre les plaisanteries sur les branlettes. Ca fait puceau là.

\- Il est puceau ! S'écria Hanji.

Il était trop énervé pour rire. Comme pour se laisser taquiner. En plus _ça_ commençait toujours par des _blagues_. Des blagues qu'on avait toléré. Il répliqua :

\- Et alors ? C'est un problème d'être puceau pour travailler à l'agence ? Va falloir vous y faire, j'ai bien l'intention de rester puceau jusqu'à ma mort.

Puis il continua à vider son assiette d'un air faussement détaché feignant d'ignorer le silence gênant qui s'installa durant de longues secondes. Erd, les mains levées à hauteur des épaules, paumes face à Eren, d'un geste légèrement défensif, répondit :

\- Ok gamin, aucun problème. Vraiment.

Peu après, Auruo qui parlait en mangeant, se mordit la langue. Apparemment c'était habituel et faisait rire tout le monde. L'ambiance se détendit enfin. De plus, Ghunter les avait également rejoints pour le dessert, avec de bonnes nouvelles concernant l'informatique : tout fonctionnait à nouveau. Pour fêter sa victoire, il décida de commander un énorme gâteau avec alcool, servi flambé.

Après cette bonne nouvelle, Erd décida de profiter de la présence de toute l'équipe pour faire une annonce importante. Suite à un gros scandale impliquant des top models et célébrités très souvent mises en avant dans le célèbre magazine Maria, le plus vendu du pays, les dirigeants s'étaient séparés des personnes impliquées et avaient mis fin à leur partenariat avec l'agence "_Roses et Licornes_". Cette histoire faisant les choux gras de la presse, relançait les polémiques habituelles sur le milieu de la mode et du mannequinat : anorexie, retouches, sexisme etc. Ils organisaient donc un grand concours inédit pour combler les trous dans leurs pages et redorer leur image, sponsorisé par le groupe AXE. Le concours s'intitulait : «_ une vraie beauté, un vrai métier, une vraie générosité_ ».

\- Il s'agit d'un concours interactif avec photos sans retouche, obligatoirement des modèles inconnus et non professionnels, mais ayant une activité. Chaque candidat doit présenter huit photos, en fonction des thématiques qui ont été proposées sur internet par le public : guerrier ou guerrière, pêché originel, vertige et hauteurs, armure, le marteau de Thor, véhicule, la bête et gourmandise. Le candidat devra aussi rédiger une courte présentation. Il est possible de mettre un commentaire pour chaque photo, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire. On est donc libre d'expliquer l'interprétation qu'on fait du thème ou de laisser la photo parler. Les gens voteront sur le site internet de _Maria_. Le mieux classé participera à une pub pour la marque AXE. Il gagnera aussi un gros chèque à verser à l'association de son choix, parmi les cinq proposées. D'où « _la générosité_ ». C'est sensé être ouvert à tout le monde, mais sauf surprise, c'est forcément les candidats ayant de grosses agences derrière eux qui vont gagner pour des raisons de moyens et de compétences. C'est pourquoi ils ont limité le nombre de candidats par agence. Ce n'est pas officiel mais il est clair que celle, entre l'agence Mahr et nous, qui aura un contrat avec des modèles bien classés, obtiendra le marché Maria. Le logo de l'agence doit apparaître sur les photos. Mahr part avec un avantage : ils peuvent présenter six candidats. Et nous quatre candidats. Les autres seront hors agence.

\- Mais c'est injuste !

\- Le message est pourtant clair, assena Levaï, "on a déjà décidé de travailler avec Mahr mais on ne vous a pas totalement éliminés, alors prouvez-nous qu'on se trompe".

\- En tout cas, releva Hanji, on a la confirmation que le piratage vient d'eux et on en a enfin l'explication. Je parierai un bras qu'ils sont derrière les soudaines révélations et scandales concernant Roses et Licornes et ils ont voulu nous mettre en difficulté juste avant d'attaquer leur concurrent principal pour pas qu'on récupère la timbale à leur place.

\- Pas le temps de faire un casting, fit remarquer Erd, il faut des nouveaux modèles, des modèles rares, originaux, avec de la personnalité. C'est pas seulement physique, c'est un tout. Et faut une profession qui tienne la route.

\- Et surtout aucune mauvaise surprise, pas de drogue, ni rien de tout ça.

\- Sans compter que en plus de trouver les modèles, rien que les thématiques c'est sujet à interprétation. Tout dépendra de ce qui plaira au jury. _La bête_ par exemple, ça peut être un vrai animal accompagnant le modèle, ça peut être le diable, ça peut être l'animal qui réside en nous.

\- Oui il s'agit d'être original tout en restant dans la ligne éditoriale du magazine.

\- N'oubliez pas l'interview potentielle, la présentation et la légende sur les photos, il faut que les images soient en lien avec le métier, la personnalité ou les loisirs du modèle pour que tout soit cohérent, c'est un profil qui est présenté. Donc il va falloir autre chose qu'une coquille vide même si elle est très jolie.

\- Pour les modèles, il faudrait qu'on trouve des gens qu'on connaît, à qui on peut se fier.

\- On peut demander à Erwin, proposa Levaï.

\- Oui, après tout y a pas d'âge mentionné. Ou alors Crista.

\- J'adore Crista mais elle est actionnaire parce qu'elle a hérité des actions, elle vient d'arrêter ses études et elle est enceinte à 19 ans ! Ca va se voir bientôt.

\- Ymir pourrait le faire. Elle a du caractère. Et il faut quelqu'un qui ait un métier soit prestigieux, soit valorisant socialement, soit qui fasse un peu rêver, souligna Erd.

\- Donc créateur d'entreprise, métiers médicaux, artistiques, sportifs professionnels non célèbres, enseignants, recherche scientifique, proposa Auruo.

Eren, qui restait silencieux et écoutait attentivement, eut une réaction visible qui n'échappa pas à son supérieur.

\- Tu penses à quelqu'un ?

\- Euh... non.

\- Eren ! Râla Levaï.

\- Mon ami Armin, dit-il de mauvaise grâce après un soupir, est blond avec de grands yeux bleus, il n'est pas très grand mais il a un côté candide et lumineux. Et c'est un vrai génie ! Là il prépare une thèse en biologie marine. Et... mon ancien employeur, Reiner, il s'est mis à son compte et a ouvert son bar-cabaret assez jeune, il emploie plusieurs personnes. C'est classe comme endroit, c'est pas un cabaret glauque. Il est très beau aussi, dans un genre beaucoup plus... massif. Après je sais pas si ça va les intéresser de...

\- Tiens, c'est plus un café culturel.

\- Euh... je...

\- Oublie çà. T'as des photos ?

Eren tendit son portable en rougissant légèrement après avoir fouillé dans les fichiers photo.

\- Euh ouais... ils sont juste canons. Rien de bizarre en creusant ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance, dit-il en faisant tomber sa cuillère, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à son supérieur.

Au même moment, Sasha apportait le dessert qu'elle déposa sur la table avant d'y mettre le feu. Celui-ci s'avéra être bien plus vif que prévu, la lueur bleue jaillit brusquement juste au moment où Eren se redressait. Sa perruque s'enflamma et il l'arracha par réflexe avant de la jeter pour l'éteindre avec sa semelle.  
Hanji et les autres fixèrent longuement Eren, estomaqués, la bouche ouverte et les yeux hors des orbites. Levaï avait eu peur qu'il soit blessé en voyant ses cheveux prendre feu soudainement, mais cette perruque inattendue le laissait entre soulagement et incrédulité. Il claqua l'arrière de la tête de son graphiste.

\- Oï gamin, c'est quoi ton délire capillaire là ?

Légèrement secoué par le choc et la surprise d'être frappé, Eren cracha la rangée de fausses dents qu'il portait par dessus les siennes, ce qui augmenta d'un cran la stupéfaction.

\- Et dentaire apparemment, articula péniblement Levaï qui hallucinait, ce coup-ci tu vas t'expliquer morveux !

\- Pas ici. Je vous parlerai au bureau... Je voulais vous parler depuis un moment déjà.

N'ayant aucune envie de rester attablés avec leurs questions sans réponse, ils retournèrent à l'agence d'un pas précipité et dans un silence de mort. Une fois sur place, réunis au sous-sol dans le _bureau_ d'Eren, celui-ci acheva d'ôter son déguisement à savoir ses lunettes, ses lentilles colorées et sa chemise large.  
Ses collègues pouvaient à présent tout voir : ses cheveux châtains en bataille, un peu trop longs, ses splendides yeux clairs, ses lèvres parfaites, ses dents blanches et régulières, son torse sculpté sous son tee-shirt moulant, son pantalon trop grand qui tombait à présent sur ses hanches, découvrant le haut de son boxer, les bretelles pendantes sur les cuisses.

Hanji s'exclama, emballée :

\- Eren... tu es un ti... un ti... un ti bogosse !

\- Cette fois on te relooke, c'est dit !

\- Les filles...

\- Tu veux bien nous expliquer pourquoi tu t'es déguisé comme ça ? Il y a une raison. On veux tout savoir, tout comprendre, poursuivit-elle.

Il soupira et commença à s'expliquer. Il leur raconta qu'il attirait les gros porcs comme un putain d'aimant. Il s'excusa d'avoir menti sur son CV et parla de son expérience à Sina, qu'il avait tout cassé là bas avant de partir et s'était battu avec le chef suite à des gestes déplacés. Son avocat avait conseillé d'accepter la rupture conventionnelle sans indemnité, proposée en échange d'une absence de plainte de part et d'autre. L'équipe, qui l'écoutait attentivement, se fit aussitôt son opinion : en gros les patrons de Sina savaient bien qu'il y avait eu harcèlement mais voulaient juste étouffer le scandale. Le pauvre petit orphelin de dix-neuf ans qui irait chouiner au tribunal et dans la presse que le vilain chef de service a touché sa braguette et qui les éclabousserait, voilà ce qu'il était pour eux. On se débarrassait du problème (de la victime donc) en la menaçant de poursuites et tout irait bien.

Il raconta ensuite qu'il avait eu des ennuis similaires à Rose et aussi avec certains clients du cabaret mais le concerné étant en retraite, il avait pris le risque de parler de son expérience là bas pour avoir quelque-chose dans son CV. Il ajouta encore une fois à quel point il était désolé. Qu'il avait fait ce choix sur un coup de tête, l'avait regretté mais s'était retrouvé coincé dans ses mensonges. Levaï repensa aux éléments qu'il avait identifié comme faux ou déformés durant l'entretien, à la réaction du gamin quand la police avait remis en question le refus de Pétra de céder à ses agresseurs, à sa sœur ultra protectrice, tout semblait s'emboîter.

Pétra lui lança un regard plein de compassion :

\- Désolée de ce qui t'est arrivé. Mais quel dommage que tu ne nous aies pas fait confiance. Surtout que tu n'as pas hésité à nous aider dans la rue ce soir là. Mais on dirait que c'est plus facile pour toi de risquer ta vie que de risquer ton cœur ! Quoi qu'il en soit, on compte sur toi et on souhaite que tu continues à compter sur nous. Alors il faut que nous fasses confiance Eren, crois en nous.

Il hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien.

\- Plus je le regarde et plus je me dis que Eren est le modèle qui nous faut, déclara Hanji sans transition.

\- Oui ça pourrait le faire !

\- Bonne idée.

\- Attendez, je ne comprends pas...

\- Quoi ? Accepte. Y a rien à comprendre là, tu dis juste oui.

\- Inutile d'insister, intervint Levaï, déjà là ce n'est pas trop le moment d'en discuter et croyez moi, personne ne peut faire fléchir sa volonté de cette tête de mule. Mais je trouve aussi que c'est une idée qui s'étudie. A toi de décider Eren. Réfléchis-y et donne nous ta réponse rapidement.

Il avait encore bien des choses à lui dire mais il voulait le laisser souffler. Et les autres n'avaient pas besoin d'y assister. Il décida de reporter l'entrevue de quelques minutes. Il se rendrait au sous-sol dès que le graphiste y serait seul. Ce fut rapidement le cas, il le trouva assis sur une marche d'escalier tandis que les autres étaient retournés à leurs activités. Levaï vint donc le rejoindre et s'adossa au mur.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens Eren ?

\- Pas très bien, je ne me sens pas très bien.

\- Rien de plus normal tu sais, et si tu me disais pourquoi tu es allé aussi loin ?

\- J'ai décidé sur un coup de tête, à un moment où je n'étais pas à même de prendre de bonnes décisions. J'ai signé la rupture conventionnelle juste avant que l'annonce soit publiée.

\- Mais cette idée, tu l'as sortie d'où ?

\- J'attire toujours les... pfff. Mikasa, Armin... même Jean... ils sont beaux et pourtant personne ne les importune ou essaie de les toucher. Ils ont toujours des avances respectueuses. Quand j'ai fait remarquer cette différence de traitement, on m'a dit que ça devait venir de moi, de ce que je dégageais.

\- Tch ! Quel crétin t'as dit ça ?

\- Peu importe... J'avais l'impression d'avoir un truc spécial en moi qui poussait tous les connards à vouloir m'attraper. Je me suis dit que je n'aurais jamais une vie normale si j'avais ce genre d'ennuis à chaque nouveau travail, ça a été pareil dans mes trois boulots : soit avec le patron, soit avec les clients. J'ai crû que c'était comme ça partout. Très vite j'ai vu que ça serait différent ici mais c'était trop tard. Et comme en plus j'ai réagit très violemment à Sina...

\- Ecoute, t'as fait le con à Sina, c'est un fait. Même si t'as un paquet d'excuses, t'as fait le con. Et je ne te le reproche pas, j'aurais sûrement fait le con aussi. Mais ton histoire de te déguiser en mocheté pour éviter les agresseurs, c'est de la foutue connerie. C'est comme si tu disais à toutes les victimes d'arrêter de provoquer. Quand on est sur un défilé, on a des douzaines de filles belles comme des déesses et de mecs canons qui se changent en loge ensembles avec tout le personnel qui circule autour. Tu crois qu'on a le temps d'aller en cabine pour se changer ? Tout le monde se fout à poil en salle et personne ne touche personne de façon inconvenante, ni ne fait d'allusion irrespectueuse. Jamais. Pas de ça chez nous.

\- ...

\- Sinon tu sais le physique c'est pas juste une perfection symétrique, c'est un tout. Le regard, l'attitude, les vêtements, tout cela met en évidence une partie de la personnalité, c'est ça qui attire. Des beautés, j'en ai tout le tour du ventre, je les vois un peu trop comme des numéros je n'y fais même plus attention et pourtant j'ai craqué sur les yeux d'un inconnu dans le métro qui était pourtant tout aussi anonyme et... enfin peu importe on s'en fout ! Ce que je veux te dire, c'est qu'avec tes inventions débiles de p'tit con, tu n'évites pas seulement les pervers mais tout le monde. Tu risques de passer à côté de l'amour et te retrouver tout seul à plus de trente ans à te demander ce qui cloche chez toi.

\- L'amour... tsss.

\- Joue pas au blasé le mioche.

\- Peut-être bien que ça existe j'en sais rien, s'énerva Eren. Mais ce que je sais c'est que si ça existe, c'est pas pour les mecs dans mon genre !

\- Ah non ? Et ils sont comment les mecs dans ton genre ?

\- Ils n'attirent que la merde toute leur vie et qui la sèment partout où ils vont. Me faire peloter à Sina tu crois que c'était le pire ? Tu veux la vérité Levaï ? L'ex de mon père s'est pointée chez nous quand j'avais dix ans et elle a buté ma mère. J'irai bien lui dire tout le bien que je pense d'elle mais les autres taulardes l'ont tuée. Mon père s'est suicidé et j'ai grandi en foyer et famille d'accueil. Je suis maudit de naissance, quand une serveuse ne sait pas faire flamber un gâteau, c'est pour ma tronche ! Je bosse dans une boîte, tous les collègues se font agresser ! J'aurais déjà de la chance si je ne crève pas dans les cinq prochaines années, alors l'amour me fait pas rire !

\- Ok t'as la palme de la vie de merde du jour, je suis battu à plate couture avec ma mère pute qui me nourrissait quand elle y pensait avant de claquer d'une overdose et mon oncle violent et alcoolique. Et donc tu fais quoi ? Tu vas abandonner parce que c'est trop dur ?

Eren tiqua sur les confidences qu'il venait d'entendre. Il culpabilisa d'avoir tout ramené à lui comme si il était le seul au monde à souffrir et se calma un peu avant de répondre.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir abandonné. Je suis juste réaliste.

\- Si tu le dis. Et tes dessins ?

\- Quoi mes dessins ?

\- Tu nous les a cachés aussi. Alors que là y a aucune raison, ça pouvait que t'avantager et pas te pénaliser. Je les avais vus en allant à la boutique de ta sœur et j'ai trouvé ton site sans difficulté. A l'entretien je savais déjà tout ça, je t'ai tendu la perche plusieurs fois pour que tu te confie et tu m'as menti jusqu'à aujourd'hui parce que je t'ai mis au pied du mur. Pourquoi Eren ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Et pourtant ça saute aux yeux : tes dessins c'est ce que t'as au fond des tripes demeuré ! Tu ne te caches pas pour éviter les mains baladeuses, tu te caches par ce que tu as peur de montrer aux autres qui tu es vraiment, d'être blessé par eux.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je serais selon toi ?

\- Un gamin en colère, impulsif et borné qui souffre et n'a aucun moyen de se venger de ce qu'on lui a fait ! Arrête de ruminer ta colère et avance, tu es le seul qu'elle blesse. Tu ne peut rien faire de plus à une morte. Et le connard de Sina tu peux bien le haïr toute ta vie, il t'as déjà oublié, il reluque l'employé suivant...

\- Même si c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi ? Pourquoi me dire tout ça ?

\- Va savoir ! Peut-être que j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un me le dise quand j'avais ton âge, j'en serais peut-être pas là. Enfin de toutes façons je l'aurais pas écouté, alors...

Eren étouffa un sanglot.

\- Tu pleures ?

\- Nan je ne pleure pas ! Je ne pleure jamais ! Se défendit-il en le fusillant du regard.

\- Mais oui, mais oui.

Et soudain, Levaï se figea. Un neurone qui se baladait tranquillement dans son cerveau rencontra un ami et une connexion se fit. Les yeux d'Eren. Ces yeux brillants de colère il les connaissait bien. Il les rêvait souvent. Il n'avait pas fait le lien jusque là car il était préoccupé par toutes ces révélations d'une part et surtout il manquait l'étincelle de colère pour qu'il les reconnaisse. Il se mit à réfléchir : Eren avait dit qu'il attirait les gros porcs depuis toujours. Et quand on y pensait la réaction du garçon du métro était celle d'une personne habituée à ces attitudes, qui essaie d'éviter une réaction violente, donc les ennuis. Ce qu'il semblait s'échiner maladroitement à faire, en opposition à son caractère impulsif. Est-ce que c'était vraiment lui ? Ou est-ce qu'il voulait juste s'en persuader pour donner corps à son fantasme ?

Presque inconsciemment, il enlaça Eren, comme pour saisir son rêve inaccessible, réalisant une seconde après ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le plus jeune dut croire qu'il voulait le consoler car il passa ses bras autour de son cou et se lova contre lui. Levaï eut envie de capturer ses lèvres, de le coucher sur le sol et de lui faire l'amour immédiatement. Dans un manga, ils se jetteraient l'un sur l'autre contre le mur, appuieraient accidentellement sur la sonnette d'alarme comme des furieux et que tout le personnel se pointerait, les trouvant nus et bien occupés. Dans la réalité, il était le supérieur hiérarchique d'un gamin de dix-neuf ans à qui deux de ses précédents supérieurs hiérarchiques sur trois avaient fait subir des avances malvenues et des mains baladeuses. Fin du fantasme. Douche froide.

Levaï se sentit mal le reste de la journée, il se traînait et soupirait pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il éprouvait. Une fois rentré il alla se mettre au lit sans manger. Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules sur son visage, sans le moindre sanglot pour les accompagner. Il en fut très surpris, n'ayant pas pleuré depuis de longues années. Il mit cela sur le compte de l'épuisement et se laissa aller.

De son côté, Eren se coucha au contraire léger comme une plume d'avoir soulagé sa conscience et d'avoir dévoilé tout ce qu'il cachait. Enfin _presque_ tout mais il se voyait mal lui balancer qu'_en parlant d'amour si il voulait bien prendre un verre après le travail_... Il s'endormit en soupirant d'aise, imaginant que les bras musclés l'entourait toujours.

(**NDLA** : _bon désolée la marque AXE existe déjà, rien à voir avec le déo dans le contexte_:)


	7. Le thème est primordial

**savage0potato1 :**_ Merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a bien rassurée. En gros l'idée c'est que les personnages d'origine sont en l'état difficilement mûrs pour de la romance sauf à faire du OOC total. Donc à mon sens il fallait que Levaï soit progressivement dépressif et en mode remise en question pour pouvoir changer ses habitudes de boulot-dodo-rencontres éphémères-ménage-ronchonage __(et il a pas fini d'en baver). __Mais comme il est pas du genre à se plaindre et qu'il est impassible je voulais pas trop en rajouter et j'avais un peu peur que du coup on ne voit pas bien son état proche burn out. C'est gentil de ta part de prendre la peine de commenter à chaque fois, ça fait plaisir._

**Et voici la suite !**

Eren réfléchit tout le week-end et parla avec Mikasa. Elle était bien contente qu'il arrête enfin son délire de déguisement pour aller au travail. Et également bien contente de sa décision de parler franchement avec ses collègues de ses dessins, elle ne savait même pas qu'il en faisait un secret avant qu'ils ne discutent. En revanche, elle trouvait l'idée de participer à ce concours très mauvaise. Et ne gêna pas pour le lui dire. Et peut-être était-ce juste une impression mais il lui sembla bien que ce rejet de sa part eut l'effet contre-productif de le pousser à accepter.

Armin et Reiner acceptèrent également de rencontrer l'équipe pour prendre des informations, faire des essais et aviser. En plus de celle-ci, il avait une autre bonne nouvelle pour ses collègues : lorsqu'il appela Jean afin d'avoir le point de vue d'un journaliste sur le genre de questions qui pourraient être posées dans le contexte de ce concours. Jean lui indiqua qu'il travaillait pour Maria depuis peu, qu'il était lui-même dans l'équipe chargée de préparer l'interview et que si il ne pouvait pas trop lui en dire, il lui assura qu'il ne s'agirait pas de questions pièges mais au contraire de questions ouvertes destinées à mettre la personne en valeur. Aucune question indiscrète ou pénible n'était prévue en raison du contexte du concours.

Dire qu'il avait enlacé Levaï ! Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'occuper l'esprit mais son cerveau semblait ne vouloir se focaliser que sur ça. Ce moment où il avait pu se blottir bien au chaud dans les bras de son petit caporal chéri. "_Son_", "_petit_", "_caporal_" et "_chéri_", il se demanda une seconde lequel de ces quatre mots agacerait le plus Levaï. Il repensa aussi à ce qu'il lui avait confié au sous-sol, la vie qu'il avait eu, résumée en quelques mots. Quelle force de caractère il lui avait fallu pour survivre à toute cette merde ! Ca expliquait son côté... Levaï. Et il était aussi capable de se montrer gentil et tendre quand il voulait malgré tout. Et il n'arrivait pas à oublier un détail, qu'il faisait pourtant tout pour ignorer : il avait dit _un_ inconnu. Au masculin.

XoXoXoX

Eren se préparait pour ses premières photos. Le personnel de l'agence s'affairait autour de lui pour l'apprêter. Ymir réglait l'objectif. Erwin était curieusement présent et observait son ancienne équipe.

\- Trop fade. Sois plus sexy Eren, tu dois dégager de l'érotisme. Trouve ton Eros !

\- Pense à des choses qui t'excite ! Tu veux regarder un porno avant ?

\- C'est toi qui veut mater un porno Auruo ! Ne mets pas ça sur le dos d'Eren gros pervers.

\- C'est mieux mais tu dois transpirer le désir par tous les pores de la peau, expliquait Hanji d'un ton étrangement détaché, et surtout dans le regard. Idéalement, il faudrait que tu sois vraiment excité, pas que tu imite le truc. Tu préfères les filles ou les gars ?

\- Je préfère Levaï !

\- Levaï caresse un peu le petit pour l'aider à être excité s'il te plait.

\- Mais...

\- Eh bien dépêche-toi un peu, intervint Erwin, qu'est-ce que tu attends espèce d'empoté, on te dit de peloter le gamin, c'est quand même pas bien compliqué si ? Déjà que t'en fous pas une ces temps-ci !

\- Eh le vieux, tu pourrais rendre un service de temps en temps, on te dit de venir me chauffer alors t'attends quoi ? Qu'il gèle ? Déjà qu'avec ce téléphone qui braille y a pas moyen de fantasmer tranquille !

\- Désolé, je pensais que je n'avais pas le droit de te toucher. Tu me plais beaucoup Eren, j'ai vraiment envie de te toucher.

\- C'est quoi ces violons ? Et pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit ? Tu fais bien ce que tu veux...

Depuis quand a-t-on le droit de faire tout ce qu'on veut avec le corps des autres ? Et depuis quand on se permettait de lui parler sur ce ton sans mourir ? Et pourquoi personne dans cette foutue agence ne décrochait ce putain de téléphone ?

\- Depuis que le téléphone c'est mon réveil, que je suis dans mon lit et que je viens de faire un rêve débile, se répondit-il à lui-même à voix haute en grimaçant.

Il avala rapidement un thé sans rien prendre d'autre, lava sa tasse, se doucha en trois minutes et enfila son costume. Il vérifia une dernière fois que tout était propre avant de soupirer et de fermer la porte à clé.

XoXoXoX

Les cheveux tirés en arrière et attachés avec un élastique, quelques mèches plus courtes tombant sur son front. Une chemisette écrue longue sans col attachée au cou avec un cordon dont les brins s'entrecroisaient sous la clavicule, couverte par un gilet noir fin à capuche et manches longues. Le tout tombant sur un pantalon lui aussi noir. Simple, mais ça lui allait bien. Le nouveau Eren se rendit à l'agence d'un pas décidé.

Après quelques sifflets et applaudissements de bonne guerre à son arrivée dans le bureau, après leur avoir fait part de sa décision et de l'accord de ses amis, il leur communiqua les informations qu'il tenait de Jean qui furent sans surprise très bien accueillies.

Une partie de la matinée fut consacrée à des essais vestimentaires et photographiques, mêlés à un brainstorming sur les thèmes. Il fallait du populaire, mais qui plaise à Maria. Du surprenant mais pas choquant. Du naturel mais du sexy et du mignon. Ils avaient plus ou moins décidé de ce qu'ils feraient, Eren avait déjà fait un gros travail de préparation et proposa plusieurs idées pour chaque thème. Le groupe avait fait évoluer les idées en question. C'était conforme aux facettes de sa personnalité mais aussi aux exigences du concours.

**Pêché originel :** tout le monde allait faire dans l'ultra sexy sur ce thème donc pour être à contre-courant, ils décidèrent de faire simple et sobre. Eren serait couché dans l'herbe sur le dos sous un pommier, les bras en croix, une pomme dans la main, chemise et bouton de pantalon ouverts, pieds nus. Vêtements en textiles naturels, le moins d'artifice possible, sauf un médaillon avec le logo.

**Vertige et hauteurs : **il serait en tenue d'escalade avec logo intégré, perché sur une montagne. On prendrait un plan par en dessous avec le ciel de telle façon que le rocher ait l'air d'être au dessus du vide.

**La bête : **il poserait en pyjama ayant comme motif le logo en tout petit, partout sur le pyjama, avec des oreilles de chat sur la tête et avec un chat tout mignon dans les bras. Tout le monde aime les chats mignons. Et tout le monde aime encore plus les garçons mignons qui aiment les chats mignons. Les retouches étant interdites, il faudrait un chat dans la même teinte que ses cheveux, avec les yeux de la couleur de ceux d'Eren. Et il faudrait aussi trouver un couillon pour adopter le chat après le concours, avait carrément annoncé Hanji.

**Le marteau de Thor :** Le thème le moins sujet à interprétation. Les effets spéciaux étant interdits, ça laissait un déguisement de Thor au rabais, pas génial. Ils optèrent pour tout autre chose : il serait dans un atelier, dessinant une fresque mythologique avec Thor et son marteau sur un mur, le logo étant intégré à la fresque. Il serait vêtu d'une combinaison de travail blanche avec des tâches de couleurs. Un bras serait enlevé comme pour le laisser libre de ses mouvements, montrant l'épaule nue. "_Fresque réellement réalisée par Eren Jeager_" serait mentionné en légende. Au moins, ça, personne ne pourrait copier, comme on dit ça passe ou ça casse.

**Armure : **la photo suivrait forcément celle du marteau de Thor. il jouerait au gamin un peu boudeur dans une caricature d'armure ridicule et trop grande pour lui, en train de regarder une belle armure brillante avec un blason représentant le logo sur le bouclier. Des morceaux du matériel et des outils joncheraient le sol. En légende « _armure portée réellement réalisée par Eren Jeager qui s'en tiendra désormais au dessin_ ». Le but était humoristique bien entendu.

**Véhicule : **en tenue faussement négligée un peu geek, enfin en geek sexy à la Hanji, il jouerait à un jeu vidéo de course, en tailleur, assis sur un tapis représentant des routes, comme en ont les enfants. Tout le monde poserait sûrement dans différents véhicules, en extérieur. Partir sur ce thème permettait encore de faire sortir la photo du lot. Le logo serait sur ses ongles comme si c'était du vernis, ses doigts étant mis en évidence sur la manette.

**Guerrier** : il serait tout simplement en kimono avec le logo dans le dos et ferait des arts martiaux.

**Gourmandise : **un gros plan était prévu. Il serait en costume sur mesure très élégant afin d'explorer tous les styles vestimentaires et lécherait de la glace au chocolat tombée sur sa main, donnant l'impression qu'il allait se dévorer la main et fixant l'objectif. Le logo serait sur ses boutons de manchette.

Levaï estima qu'ils avaient plutôt bien travaillé, que les idées étaient faciles à mettre en œuvre dans les délais impartis. Par contre il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir tenir le coup. Des oreilles de chat ? Un kimono avec juste une petite ceinture pour le retenir... et de la glace au chocolat qu'il pourrait bien proposer de lécher à sa place même si il préférait le citron. Du calme Levaï ! N'oublions pas que les chats ça griffe, que les ceintures de kimono sont pleines de dan et que concernant les glaces, on peut toujours se manger le pot à travers la gueule, pour se rafraîchir les idées. Ces choses là arrivent tout le temps et à des gens très bien.

Après avoir détaillé quelques points et soulevé des questions, ils passèrent aux autres candidats. Donc Reiner, Ymir et... il évoqua à nouveau l'idée de contacter Erwin ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver Eren une fois de plus.

\- Et Armin qu'est-ce qu'il devient ?

\- L'intérêt de l'agence prime avant tout, ne laisse pas tes sentiments interférer.

\- C'est moi qui laisse mes sentiments interférer ? Tu exagères, tu me fais contacter Armin, il accepte de faire les essais, prend des dispositions et s'organise pour venir alors que le délai est hyper court. Mikasa et moi on se débrouille pour son hébergement et là tu changes d'avis on ne sait pas pourquoi et tu veux prendre Erwin !

\- Erwin connaît bien le boulot. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'on ne gagnera pas sans lui.

\- C'est plutôt sans Armin qu'on est foutus. C'est lui qui m'a donné presque toutes les idées que j'ai suggérées pour les thèmes. Et juste en quelques minutes au téléphone, sans délai de réflexion. Ce n'est ni Erwin ni moi qui pouvons gagner. Pas sans Armin !

\- Nous avons besoin d'Erwin, son charisme, son expérience... Armin n'est pas assez masculin.

\- Il a voulu quitter tout ça, c'est sa décision. Pourquoi tu veux l'y ramener ? Il a une nouvelle vie qui commence. Et Armin est très masculin !

Hanji les interrompit en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Vous parlez d'Erwin ? Inutile de vous disputer, il vient de m'appeler, je lui en ai parlé en passant et il a dit « hors de question ».

\- Ah bon ? Alors ça sera Armin, annonça Levaï d'une voix monocorde comme si au fond ça lui était égal.

\- Victoire !

\- Dis donc c'est que tu lui tiens tête maintenant Eren, gare au retour de bâton...

\- Niark !  
\- Enfin passons, nous devons parler de choses sérieuses.

Ils la regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

\- Au moment où nous avons su que Sieg Jeager était le demi-frère d'Eren, même si toi tu le croyais sur parole, Erwin a préféré vérifier. Il a contacté un enquêteur privé à titre personnel pour ne pas faire d'histoires avec la hiérarchie. Et là il vient de recevoir ses résultats et c'est pour ça qu'il m'appelait.

La curiosité s'accentua. Elle poursuivit :

\- Il a confirmé que tu as grandi en famille d'accueil et foyer et que tu n'as jamais résidé avec ton frère.

\- Demi-frère. Et non effectivement. Si c'est pour me dire ce que je sais déjà, ça ne valait pas le coup de payer quelqu'un.

\- J'y viens. Il semble que les versions de l'autre côté soient plus divergentes. La société chargée de la gestion de votre patrimoine, anciennement dirigée par Willy Tyber, a un tout autre son de cloche. Eux, ils disent que d'après leurs données, le dernier testament de ton père te léguait la totalité du patrimoine. Hormis la part de ton frère et ta sœur qui ne peuvent pas être totalement déshérités.

\- Hein ?!

\- Ils prétendent avoir payé tous les impôts nécessaires et avoir toujours versé les revenus tirés de ton patrimoine à ton frère qui était pour eux ton tuteur.

\- Ah ben elle est pas mal celle là !

\- Et selon l'entourage de ton f... de Sieg Jeager à l'époque, l'argent a été soit détourné par la société elle-même, soit versée à tes tuteurs mais rien ne lui aurait jamais été versé.

\- Mes tuteurs c'était une famille d'accueil puis un foyer donc y a jamais un gus tout seul qui a la main sur les comptes, c'est contrôlé.

\- Donc si je résume, intervint Levaï qui avait l'air agacé par ces révélations, ce sont des rumeurs à ce stade. Mais en cas d'enquête plus _officielle_ Tyber accuserait Sieg et Sieg accuserait Tyber. Rien de surprenant dans ce type d'affaires à part que les deux bossent ensemble dans la même boîte et tout va bien entre eux ?

\- C'est ça. Le privé ne pouvait pas aller plus loin et vérifier ces théories car il faudrait avoir accès à beaucoup trop de documents qui tombent sous le coup du secret professionnel. Il a contacté la brigade financière et leur a transmis les éléments. Il te conseille fortement d'en parler à un avocat et de faire valoir tes droits. Ca pourrait pousser à ouvrir une enquête.

\- Et le concours ?

\- Eh bien ?

\- Si je fais une démarche et que le détective se plante, ça passera forcément pour une tentative d'attaque sournoise de LADLL vers Mahr.

\- Ca se tient, assura Levaï. Mais c'est tout de même ton héritage. Désolé si je fais encore peser la décision sur toi Eren, mais c'est vraiment à toi de voir sur ce coup, dit-il doucement en effleurant sa joue du dos de la main.

\- C'est tout vu. On fait le concours à la régulière et après on avise.

\- Je propose qu'on informe M. Pixis, proposa Hanji qui avait légèrement tiqué devant le geste de son collègue. Si il doit négocier un partenariat avec Maria, ça serait bien qu'il ait toutes les cartes en main. Dans le pire des cas, si on se plante complètement au concours, il pourra toujours les informer de la future procédure. Ca les refroidira pour mettre en place un partenariat exclusif sur du long terme avec Mahr. Et on pourrait obtenir des contrats ponctuels. En plus Pixis n'aime pas les mauvais surprises.

\- Oui bonne idée.

Tandis que Eren quittait la pièce, Levaï ne put s'empêcher de le suivre du regard qui n'échappa évidemment pas à sa camarade.

\- Dis donc toi, il t'a tapé dans l'oeil le gamin ou c'est moi qui délire là ?

\- Mais non, c'est juste...

\- Ca va, tu es adulte. Et tu connais son passé, je vais pas te faire un speech.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal que je sache !

\- Qui parle de ça ? Je ne te fais aucun reproche voyons ! Fais attention Levaï, c'est tout ce que je te dis. Juste, fais attention.

\- Ouais... je sais.

\- Et bouge-toi un peu on dirait un zombie en ce moment.

XoXoXoX

Quelques jours plus tard, c'était l'agitation, plus question d'autre chose que du concours. Eren passait le plus clair de son temps à dessiner sa fresque de Thor afin que tout soit prêt à temps. Il participait également à la fabrication de son armure avec l'aide de personnes qualifiées de l'agence, sous la direction d'Hanji et de Pétra, afin de ne pas avoir à mentir dans la légende.

\- Eren, viens voir si tu t'entends bien avec le chat.

\- Attends il doit essayer le costume !

\- Eren, tes chaussures sont... oh un chat !

Armin et Reiner avaient définitivement accepté de participer et étaient en extérieur pour des photos, profitant du beau temps. Lui devait poser avec le chat aujourd'hui et faisait des essayages en attendant que tout soit prêt. Quand il eu quelques minutes pour lui, tout en complétant distraitement le modèle de présentation pour sa candidature que Levaï lui demandait de préparer depuis plusieurs jours, il se demanda si son supérieur n'était pas absent, ne l'ayant pas croisé de la matinée.

En réalité l'absent en question n'était pas bien loin et faisait face à un dilemme. Soyons honnête, ce dilemme n'avait rien de professionnel. Vraiment pas. Que faire ? Eviter Eren toute la journée ou participer au shooting ? Y aller lui permettrait de remplir sa boîte à fantasmes avec tout un tas d'expressions mignonnes et gênées qui ne seraient jamais toutes sur les photos. Mais ça présentait aussi le risque de finir par se faire capter par les collègues à force de tenter le diable ! Surtout que Hanji l'avait à l'oeil. Déjà pour la sortie en extérieur son cœur faillit le lâcher plus d'une fois : le voir escalader, sanglé dans son harnais, bras et jambes nus éclairés par le soleil, ça lui avait fait un effet de dingue. Mais alors allongé dans l'herbe, chemise ouverte avec sa pomme et son regard qui semblait dire « vient t'allonger avec moi Levaï », aaaaarrghh ! Et c'était loin d'être fini. Concernant Thor, il avait été décidé qu'il terminerait la fresque dans la tenue du concours avec l'éclairage adéquat et qu'il serait filmé en permanence sous plusieurs angles. On tirerait les meilleures images du film de cette façon ses expressions seraient plus naturelles. Il en résultait qu'il avait perdu de précieuses heures de travail à le regarder peindre, les muscles de son épaule bougeant sous la peau nue, au rythme des mouvements de son bras. Il était beau avec ce visage concentré, subtile mélange de passion et de sérieux. Pour la thématique véhicule, le gamin était parvenu on ne sait pas comment, à l'entraîner dans une course contre lui et l'avait ridiculisé. Il devenait vraiment trop gentil ces derniers temps. Il se serait bien vengé sur la partie arts martiaux, mais sa jambe était encore légèrement douloureuse par moment et il lui avait été recommandé de ne pas forcer. Il fallait que Eren bouge un peu pour avoir la peau en sueur avant de poser. Mikasa lui avait donc servi d'adversaire devant un caporal jaloux. A présent, il s'agissait de poser en pyjama avec des oreilles chat. Et bonjour le pyjama ! Vraiment, il n'allait pas tenir encore longtemps comme ça. Bon allez juste une dernière petite fois et après ça il arrêterait de rêver de lui et passerait à autre chose. Promis.

On frappa à sa porte tandis que Levaï se tapait un énième magazine Maria à lire. Il avait vu des articles intéressants mais la plupart étaient superficiels et pleins d'arrière-pensées commerciales. Eren entra. Ne dit-on pas que quand on parle du loup il sort du bois ?

\- Je viens enfin te donner ce que tu attends.

\- Euh... vraiment ?

\- Si tu es occupé je peux repasser plus tard, depuis le temps que je te fais attendre, on est plus à quelques heures près. Mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois le premier à la voir.

\- … ?

\- Oui. Si elle est ridicule, toi je sais que tu me le diras franchement et ça m'évitera de passer pour un idiot devant toute l'équipe.

\- Euh... Eren, je n'ai pas compris de quoi tu me parles là.

\- La présentation que tu m'as demandé. Pour le concours.

« _Je te jure Ackerman, va te faire soigner ! _» pesta-t-il contre lui même.

\- Ah oui, j'y étais pas.

Levaï commença à lire le document.__Eren Kruger, 19 ans, graphiste. Sports : arts martiaux, escalade. Loisirs : le dessin. Projet : aimerait pouvoir en vivre un jour. Principal défaut : colérique. Principale qualité : déterminé. Déteste : les cadeaux offerts à contre-coeur, les harceleurs et les tags sur les murs. Aime : ses amis, dessiner et Levaï Ackerman. Association choisie :__ euh... attends là... quoi ? Ca devenait grave, il avait carrément des hallucinations. Il relut le document, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se rendit à l'évidence, il était bien écrit : « __aime ses amis, dessiner et Levaï Ackerman __». Il lui faisait donc une blague ? Ou avait compris et se moquait de lui ? Il décida de garder son air impassible habituel.

\- Je te conseille de ne pas utiliser la présentation du concours pour déclarer ton amour, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ben... ce que je viens de dire.

Le châtain continua à le regarder sans comprendre. Il soupira :

\- Relis-toi.

Il obéit. Puis rosit. Puis rougit violemment sous les yeux de Levaï qui le couvait du regard avec un sourire amusé dès lors qu'il eut la certitude que c'était involontaire.

\- Je... Je... Aaaaaaaaaah ! Désolédésolédésolé. Je suis un boulet ! J'étais pile en train de penser que je ne t'avais pas vu aujourd'hui pendant que je rédigeais ma présentation et j'ai écris ton nom sans faire gaffe. Aaaaah en plus c'est la vérité, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est pas crédible quand ça sort de ma bouche ? C'est pas du tout une déclaration ! Ah non la honte !

Et il quitta le bureau en courant.

\- Trop mignon.

Il ne savait pas si il devait être content ou non de ce qui venait de se produire.

XoXoXoX

Le grand jour était arrivé : les candidatures étaient closes et les votes allaient pouvoir commencer. Ils passèrent énormément de temps à éplucher les profils des candidats.

De très nombreux particuliers participaient, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Certains, bien qu'amateurs, étaient de bons amateurs. Il fallait reconnaître les idées et le talent. Ils notèrent même quelques profils intéressants pour éventuellement leur faire des offres après le concours. En revanche, d'autres pouvaient s'apparenter à une vaste blague : candidatures rejetées par les modérateurs pour le contenu, morceau de doigt du photographe visible sur certaines photos, selfies pris avec un portable, personnes dont le genre de beauté n'était pas en adéquation avec les goûts du reste de la planète, maquillage effectué avec les orteils, personnes visiblement différentes d'une photo à l'autre pour un même candidat et la liste n'était pas exhaustive. Et il y avait ceux qui avaient effectué un travail d'assez bonne qualité mais participaient de façon parodique au concours. Il y avait aussi de bonnes idées dans ce registre. Les cosplayeurs s'en étaient également donnés à cœur-joie.

Les quatre candidats de LADLL étaient :

Eren Kruger, 19 ans, graphiste. Sports : arts martiaux, escalade. Loisir : dessin d'art.

Armin Arlet, 19 ans, étudiant, prépare un mémoire en biologie marine. Sport : plongée sous-marine. Loisir : lecture.

Ymir Jaws, 21 ans, photographe indépendante. Sport : randonnée en montagne. Loisir : photographie d'art.

Reiner Braun, 21 ans, créateur d'entreprise, gère un café culturel. Sport : lutte. Loisir : les échecs.

Les six candidats de Mahr étaient :

Annie Léonhart, 20 ans, infirmière militaire. Sport : arts martiaux, course d'endurance. Loisir : sculpture.

Bertholdt Hoover, 18 ans, accueil périscolaire en alternance, prépare un CAP petite enfance. Sport : Tai Chi. Loisir : yoga.

Sieg Jeager, 29 ans, responsable stratégie d'entreprise. Sport : base-ball. Loisir : le sarcasme.

Porco Gaillard, 16 ans, apprenti cuisinier. Sport : musculation. Loisir : créer de nouvelles recettes.

Willy Tyber, 35 ans, homme d'affaires. Sport : athlétisme. Loisir : le théâtre.

Peak Cart, 25 ans, conductrice dans le transport de marchandises. Sport : marathon. Loisir : la moto.

Ils furent surpris que Tyber candidate lui même mais il est vrai qu'ils avaient eux-même évoqué la possibilité de mettre Crista. Sieg Jeager le demi-frère d'Eren faisait non seulement lui aussi partie des candidats mais il se payait le luxe de faire de l'humour sur son profil. Quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas totalement impossible que le loisir d'un homme à un tel poste, qui décidait de participer lui même à un concours de ce genre soit vraiment le sarcasme. La nouvelle contraria tellement Eren qu'il oublia presque de rougir en croisant le regard de Levaï.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre les résultats. Chaque votant se connectait au site, directement ou via un réseau social ou encore en entrant le numéro trouvé dans son magazine Maria au quel cas, son vote comptait double. Il pouvait faire une première sélection des photos et candidats qui lui plaisait. Il pouvait ensuite choisir ses trois photos préférées dans l'ordre, pour chacune des catégories, ce qui rapportait donc un, deux ou trois points par vote au candidat selon son classement. On pouvait regarder les photos par thématique ou par candidat. Le gagnant du concours était celui dont l'addition du nombre de points sur l'ensemble des photos était le plus important. Son profil serait intégralement publié, avec l'interview et toutes les photos. Les trois premiers par catégorie auraient aussi une place dans le magazine.

A compter du jour de la publication en ligne par Maria, Levaï passa la moitié de ses soirées à baver sur le profil en ligne d'Eren et l'autre moitié à s'auto-dénigrer de l'avoir fait. Par moment il envisageait de le licencier puis de l'inviter à sortir avant de se traiter d'idiot pour imaginer de telles conneries. Il ne se reconnaissait plus depuis toutes ces semaines passées à lutter contre lui-même. Mais depuis trois jours les choses étaient différentes. Il se réjouissait à l'avance car il devait aller boire un verre avec Erwin le samedi soir.

XoXoXoX

Ils avaient rapidement parlé boutique, un peu par réflexe. Puis des élèves de Erwin. Après ces conversations de convenance, le blond amena le sujet pour lequel il l'avait invité.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que ça n'allait pas fort de ton côté.

\- Quoi ? Si, si tout va bien...

\- Levaï... tous ceux qui te côtoient l'ont remarqué : tu te traînes, tu n'avales presque rien, tu fais des erreurs que tu n'aurais jamais faites avant et...

\- Je vois. Tu es missionné par Hanji. Moi qui croyais bêtement que tu voulais passer un peu de temps avec moi.

\- Elle s'inquiète pour toi. Et j'avais envie de boire un verre avec toi, Hanji ou pas Hanji. Elle m'a dit que par moments tu as l'air totalement euphorique et te montre amical avec tout le monde, ce qui n'est pas vraiment ton genre. Et l'instant d'après tu te mets en colère pour rien. Que le reste du temps, t'as l'air de porter la misère du monde sur ton dos. Et je confirme : tu as maigri et t'as l'air déprimé.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai connu mieux, mais faut pas exagérer... Tu sais bien que Hanji en fait des tonnes.

\- Levaï, est-ce que tu prends de la drogue ?

\- Quoi ?! Ca va pas non !

\- Ou un traitement médical...

\- Tu sais très bien que je toucherais jamais à cette merde ! Tu oses me dire ça alors que t'es au courant, pour ma mère et tout ça.

\- Ok excuse-moi, avec les symptômes qu'elle a décrits, il fallait que je te pose la question sinon ça m'aurait empêché de dormir, désolé.

\- Ca va, je t'assure, elle voit des problèmes là où y en n'a pas, il ne s'est rien passé de particulier.

\- Ah non ? Juste une pression de dingue au boulot, une agression et une blessure quoi.

\- Je gère.

\- Dis-moi ta dernière sortie date de quand ? Honnêtement ?

\- Je ne sais plus... c'est important ?

\- C'est pas la dernière fois qu'on est allé boire un verre tous les trois avec Hanji, juste après ma première semaine comme prof au moins ?

\- …

\- Je vois. Tu espères _gérer _combien de temps comme ça ?

\- J'ai juste pas envie de sortir. Et j'ai souvent des migraines c'est tout.

\- Ta blessure est presque guérie mais en attendant ça t'empêche de faire du sport alors que tu en faisais beaucoup. Déjà rien que ça pour le corps c'est compliqué. Après l'agression, tu as tout pris sur toi et tu t'es contenté de dire que ça allait comme si ça ne t'avait rien fait. Or, on sait tous les deux que c'est faux. T'as plein de nouvelles responsabilités sans parler des emmerdes de ces derniers temps. Tu ne fais strictement rien en dehors du travail et ne vois personne. Si tu continues à ce rythme de robot et que tu ne te ménages pas un minimum tu vas craquer.

\- Mais non. Je me prends juste un peu trop la tête avec des trucs perso en ce moment et ça me perturbe.

\- Et si tu m'en parlais ? C'est à cause d'Eren c'est ça ?

\- Cette espèce de binoclarde est donc incapable de fermer sa grande gueule !

\- Levaï !

\- Ouais voilà je suis un vieux pervers de chefaillon dégoûtant qui louche sur les gamins de son service voilà. Content ? Tu vas pourvoir me servir ta morale toute la soirée et me dire ce que je sais déjà. Vas-y.

\- Euh... de quoi tu parles ? Personne n'a dit ça et y a que toi qui semble le penser.

\- Ben voyons ! Et Hanji ? Elle m'a dit _fais attention du connais son passé_, en clair ça veut dire _pas touche sale pervers_ !

\- C'est vraiment comme ça que tu l'as interprété ? Tu crois vraiment que Hanji ou moi te voyons comme ça ? Elle sait que tu peux être maladroit pour tout ce qui concerne les relations. Elle t'a juste dit d'y aller en douceur avec lui.

\- Ah donc tout va bien je ne suis pas déviant. Sérieux, tu me connais, on est pote. Mais très sincèrement Erwin, si j'étais un inconnu et qu'on te parlait d'un responsable d'agence de trente-trois ans qui veut se taper son graphiste de dix-neuf ans tu penserais quoi de lui ?

\- Parce que c'est ça que tu veux ? Te le taper ?

\- …

\- Déjà trente-trois ans c'est pas vieux hein... Ensuite, Hanji m'a parlé du harcèlement du déguisement et de tout ça. C'est clair qu'il faut marcher sur des œufs je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais j'y ai pas mal réfléchi et franchement je trouve ça triste. On enlève le tabou des violences sexuelles et du harcèlement et les victimes peuvent de plus en plus parler, tant mieux. La honte change de camp, le victim blaming est dénoncé, très bien, j'applaudis à deux mains. Les condamnations sont encore rares par rapport au nombre de victimes mais la société évolue, le discours change, c'est parfait. Mais, je constate que les agresseurs qui ont des personnalités à tendance psychopathe dans le pire des cas ou un sérieux manque d'empathie dans le meilleur, se fichent totalement de ce discours qui ne les atteint absolument pas. Ils continuent tranquillement leurs saloperies. En revanche, tous ceux qui se sentent concernés, alors que justement ils ne le sont bien souvent pas, s'auto-censurent et n'osent plus essayer de séduire, de peur qu'une simple invitation ne soit pas la bienvenue.

\- Mais on a presque quinze ans d'écart et je suis son boss... si je fais comme les autres il va me haïr. En plus, comme par hasard après qu'il ait révélé sa beauté, ça fait à peine superficiel...

\- Qui te parle de faire comme les autres ? Je viens de t'expliquer le contraire, tu m'as écouté ? Si il était seulement question d'une envie d'essayer son p'tit cul sur un coin de bureau, je te dirais effectivement de te la mettre derrière l'oreille. Mais c'est plus que ça je me trompe ?

\- Ben...

\- Quoi « ben » ? Tu me tannes avec tes quinze ans de plus mais je t'assures qu'on les voit pas, j'ai l'impression de parler à un de mes élèves ! T'as la maturité romantique d'un collégien.

\- Tch !

\- Ah ben voilà ton air grognon est de retour !

Levaï sourit légèrement, se radoucit et un silence s'installa quelques longues secondes. Puis le brun reprit :

\- Il a écrit qu'il m'aimait, lâcha-t-il, pensif en soupirant.

\- Quoi ?! J'ai raté un épisode là.

\- Sur sa présentation pour le concours. Il se demandait où j'étais en rédigeant alors il a écrit mon nom par inadvertance dans les choses qu'il aimait, c'est le genre d'étourderie qu'il commet.

\- Ben c'est plutôt positif ça, où veux-tu en venir ?

\- En le lisant, je n'ai pas cru une seconde à une déclaration. J'ai immédiatement pensé qu'il se moquait de moi, ça veut tout dire...

\- Ah bon. Et je peux avoir un aperçu de ce _tout _?

\- Si il était intéressé par moi, je l'aurais ressenti, même inconsciemment. Et je n'aurais pas immédiatement supposé qu'il se moquait de moi en lisant ce truc, c'est logique.

\- Mouais peut-être... Ou alors c'est toi qui ne vois que ce dont tu t'es persuadé. Ecoute, y a une chose dont je suis sûr : il t'admire, c'était évident quand j'étais là. Et sinon les étourderies d'Eren, c'est _uniquement _quand tu es présent. Je dis ça comme ça... sans en tirer de conclusion d'ailleurs, vu qu'à l'époque j'avais mis ça sur le compte de ton caractère qui a tendance à mettre les gens mal à l'aise, surtout les nouveaux. Bref, je n'espère pas te convaincre mais agis en adulte. Dis lui juste que tu l'apprécie et que si il n'a personne dans sa vie en ce moment, tu aimerais beaucoup le voir en dehors pour faire connaissance mais que si il ne le souhaite pas ça sera sans conséquence au niveau du travail.

\- Pfff facile à dire. Et puis pour quoi faire ? Le plaisir de me faire jeter par un gamin ?

\- Eh ben ! Si t'es tellement sûr de te faire jeter, pourquoi t'es pas encore passé à autre chose ?

\- J'en sais rien, j'y arrive pas. Je pensais l'avoir fait mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Bah je sais pas ! Je pense à lui, même au travail ! J'ai lu tous ces articles débiles de Maria pour le concours, sur la sexualité, l'amour et toutes leurs conneries. Parfois je me suis surpris à penser que j'essaierais bien tel ou tel truc avec lui et... deux secondes après je réalisais qu'en fait non parce que ce gamin c'est pas mon mec. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça c'est juste débile et ça m'énerve.

\- Levaï, Levaï, Levaï...

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Tu es amoureux.

\- Tsss n'importe quoi !

\- C'est à toi de voir. En tout cas arrête de l'appeler _gamin_ sans arrêt, c'est un homme. Les orphelins grandissent déjà beaucoup plus vite que les autres en général. Lui, il est en plus entré très jeune dans le monde du travail. C'est un adulte. Tu sais bien que quand on a un emploi fixe on évolue à vitesse grand V la première année, on est tous passés par là. Tes histoires d'âge et compagnie c'est des prétextes.

\- Ben voyons !

\- Ecoute Levaï... tu n'as jamais eu de vraie relation, tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai un caractère insupportable et trop de casseroles au cul ! Je suis un nain, je suis chiant, je n'ai jamais pigé ce qu'on me trouvait de séduisant.

\- Arrête tes conneries, tu es très bien comme tu es.

\- Si je suis si formidable, ironisa-t-il, pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec moi ?

\- Parce que je suis hétéro.

\- Tch ces foutus profs ça a toujours réponse à tout !

\- Ah ah ah ! Ecoute, tu voudrais qu'il trouve quelqu'un de son âge avec moins de casseroles au cul comme tu dis. Ca veut dire qu'il ou elle vivra sans doute chez papa maman et sera peut-être encore en études. Tu ne crois pas que pouvoir tout dire à l'autre si on le souhaite dans une parfaite complicité, c'est la base du couple ? Que va-t-il se passer quand il lui parlera de ses propres casseroles ? L'autre va flipper et s'enfuir en courant, c'est clair ! Et si jamais par miracle il trouve quelqu'un d'assez solide, je ne parle même pas des repas de famille... youhou !

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'un mec mature, avec un sale caractère qui peut tout encaisser et qui traîne pas mal de casseroles lui aussi, c'est pas exactement ce qu'il lui faut pour le coup ? Sincèrement je crois que tu flippes et que tu te cherches des excuses pour ne pas essayer.

\- Je ne flippe pas.

\- Si tu flippes. T'as pas peur qu'il te dise non, t'as peur qu'il te dise oui. T'as toujours été seul, du coup t'as peur de te lier. Il en a pris plein la tête, donc t'as peur de le briser. Il te rappelle celui que tu étais à son âge et t'as peur de faire face à une espèce d'ancien toi.

\- T'as pas l'impression de faire de la psychanalyse de comptoir à deux ronds là ? En plus dans un bar...

\- Si. Grave. Je l'ai senti en le disant...

\- Bah t'as sûrement raison mais ne me dis pas que tu foncerais sans hésiter à ma place.

\- Trente-trois ans ce n'est pas vieux mais on n'a pas des milliards d'occasion dans la vie. Si c'est oui et que c'est le bon tant mieux pour vous deux. Si c'est non au moins tu pourras faire une croix et avancer. Et si ça ne fonctionne qu'un temps alors tu auras connu un peu de bonheur et tu l'auras accompagné un bout de chemin. Je crois que tu ne peux amener que du mieux dans sa vie.

\- Tu t'échines à dire qu'on est jeunes mais on a carrément l'air de deux vieux cons là.

\- Pas faux.

Puis il changèrent de sujet et finirent la soirée tard. En se couchant, Levaï se promit de suivre les conseils du blond la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Eren. Enfin, il attendrait la fin de la journée, après le travail, pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise et pour qu'il puisse s'en aller après l'avoir éconduit.


	8. L'animal

**Savage0potato1 :** _Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite mais le suspens sera de courte durée._

**La suite est là :)**_  
_

Alors là c'était le comble ! La meilleure de la semaine. Pétra venait de les informer que M. Sieg Jeager s'était présenté à la boutique et demandait à voir Eren Jeager. Cette fois, Mahr leur aurait tout fait. Après avoir briefé le jeune homme, Levaï le fit entrer et les laissa utiliser la salle de réunion, seuls. Mais il ne cacha au visiteur, ni son hostilité ni sa méfiance. Une telle visite l'aurait déjà contrarié en temps normal, mais se pointer en fin de journée juste le jour où il avait décidé de parler à Eren alors qu'il venait de passer la journée à se torturer, il l'aurait bien assommé sans préavis.

(**NDLA :** _l'auteur ne pouvant absolument pas supporter Sieg, il intervient pile au pire moment pour que le lecteur le déteste aussi, c'est mesquin_)

\- Bonjour Eren. Je suis content de te rencontrer.

\- J'aimerais en dire autant.

\- Oui je me doute bien.

Un silence pesant s'installa presque immédiatement. Sieg le brisa :

\- Tu bois du vin ?

Le plus jeune lui lança un regard mi-étonné mi-contrarié. C'était quoi le rapport avec le prix du raisin à Carthage là ?

\- Pour mon employeur, je suis officiellement là pour vous souhaiter bonne chance pour le concours, dans le cadre de la saine concurrence entre nos sociétés. Il vous offre cette caisse de vin produite par Mahr, en signe d'amitié. Comme je me doutais que tu ne serais pas trop branché vin, tu es un peu jeune pour ça, pour toi j'ai pris du jus de fruit et des douceurs. Et aussi le dernier parfum développé par Mahr : _Mahrabout _!

\- Super... Tu mets presque dix ans à te pointer et tu t'amènes comme si de rien n'était avec un sourire, des bouteilles, des friandises et du parfum. Pour ta prochaine visite dans quinze ans, j'aime le chocolat pour information. Et si jamais tu veux développer un parfum Mahrdecesconneries je suis preneur. Tu vois on a au moins un point commun : moi aussi je peux aimer le sarcasme à l'occasion.

\- Je te comprends... et je suis désolé. Mais je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- Par me dire ce qui t'amène vraiment. Oui je sais ce n'est pas original.

\- Eren, j'ai appris que tu avais demandé une enquête concernant les dernières volontés de notre père, ce qui est ton droit le plus entier. Et j'ai donc estimé que je devais te rencontrer pour te donner ma version de l'histoire avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin. Rien ne t'oblige à m'écouter et je ne vais pas te demander de me croire sans aucune preuve, mais le bon sens veut qu'on écoute toutes les versions avant de se laisser influencer. Ces gens, tu les apprécies peut-être mais, excuse-moi de le rappeler, ils ont également à cœur la défense de leurs propres intérêts.

\- Je reconnais que c'est le cas. Mais tu fais erreur : cette enquête n'a pas été demandée par moi mais par mes employeurs qui s'étonnaient de mon lien de parenté avec le responsable stratégique du concurrent principal. On peut difficilement le leur reprocher.

Eren avait bogué pendant une bonne minute quand on lui avait dit que Sieg était là et qu'il voulait le voir. Levaï lui avait bien recommandé de rester méfiant, que la stratégie était la spécialité de cet homme là. Mais la moindre des choses était de lui laisser le loisir de donner sa version des faits. Il avait accepté la rencontre mais l'accueillir froidement était un moyen de se préserver.

\- Tout d'abord, j'ignore ce qu'on t'a raconté mais tout ce que je sais c'est que mes parents se sont toujours disputés à mon sujet depuis ma naissance. Ils étaient très politisés tous les deux sur les questions environnementales et avaient des projets pour moi. J'avais l'impression que je devais suivre le chemin tracé pour les satisfaire. Lui voulait que je fasse des hautes études et que je trouve une bonne place au gouvernement pour changer la société. Ma mère adhérait à un groupe écologique violent et voulait une résistance terroriste active. Papa a apparemment essayé de la raisonner mais il n'a pas réussi à la convaincre. J'étais un enfant et sous l'influence de ce groupe. On m'a raconté que mon père m'avait abandonné parce que j'avais déçu ses attentes. Qu'il allait se construire une nouvelle famille. Son remariage n'a fait que leur donner raison et les a arrangés. J'ai compris bien plus tard que j'avais été manipulé pour lui refuser son droit de visite.

\- Il n'était pas comme tu dis.

\- Alors il avait changé. Tant mieux pour toi. Et pour ta sœur. Toujours est-il que lorsque j'ai témoigné au tribunal contre des membres de ce groupe, ma mère a estimé que c'était à cause de l'influence de notre père quand j'étais enfant. Et elle a voulu se venger en détruisant sa nouvelle famille.

\- Elle a très bien réussi, articula-t-il en contenant la colère qui montait.

\- Je suis désolé. Je m'en suis énormément voulu à ce moment là. J'ai pensé que si je n'avais pas _trahi_ ma mère alors ça ne serait pas arrivé. Mais je ne pouvais pas le savoir ce qui se passerait, je voulais seulement avancer et sortir de là.

\- Personne ne t'a accusé de ça.

\- Non bien entendu... A cette période, j'ai envisagé de t'adopter. Et ta sœur aussi cela va sans dire ! Mais j'étais si jeune. Et je me suis dit que j'étais mal placé pour ça. Ma mère avait tué la tienne. Je n'avais aucun lien avec toi. Et aucun modèle éducatif convenable. C'est déjà dur avec un enfant nouveau-né mais avec deux enfants traumatisés... J'ai pensé que tu serais plus heureux avec d'autres enfants sans parents, éduqué par des spécialistes de ces situations.

\- Bref tu ne m'as pas adopté. Ca je le sais déjà. Et tu n'es pas venu à l'enterrement non plus.

\- A ce moment là je pensais que ce serait indécent et irrespectueux, je le regrette aujourd'hui. Et papa avait pris des précautions pour ton avenir. Ton héritage a été investi par la société de gestion de patrimoine. Principalement dans des actions. Le hasard a voulu que tu détiennes actuellement plus de la moitié des actions de l'agence de mannequin dans laquelle tu travailles.

Eren afficha de grands yeux étonnés et resta bouche bée.

\- Enfin le hasard... façon de parler. C'est un hasard si toi tu y travailles. En revanche ce n'est pas un hasard si Tyber a choisi d'investir ton argent ici. Il a choisi une agence de mannequin qui tournait bien dans le but de la mettre en difficulté puis de l'absorber dès qu'il serait à la tête de cette branche de son entreprise familiale. Ce qui est à présent le cas. Et ce n'est pas tout. Tu es intégralement propriétaire du groupe AXE. Papa avait fait cet investissement avant de mettre le patrimoine en gestion et le contrat interdit qu'on y touche. J'imagine qu'il voulait bloquer la majorité des fonds dans une entreprise ancienne et durable, qui fonctionne bien. Assurer une sécurité à long terme plutôt que de gros bénéfices immédiats.

Le châtain restait silencieux mais il n'en revenait pas.

\- J'ai appris tout récemment qu'un homme travaillant pour Tyber se serait fait passer pour un notaire venu vous informer de vos droits et t'aurait raconté une histoire à dormir debout de testament jamais modifié. Ceci afin que tu croies que j'avais hérité de l'argent de ton père et que tu ne t'inquiète jamais de savoir ce qu'il était devenu. De mon côté on m'a raconté que cet argent t'était versé via tes tuteurs. Quant au gestionnaire de patrimoine, ses comptes indiquent que l'argent a bien été versé à ton tuteur légal, sans préciser le nom du tuteur en question ce qui est louche en soi. Le personnel pensait tout naturellement que c'était moi. Quand j'ai vu par hasard en me renseignant sur les concurrents que tu travaillais ici comme simple graphiste, ça m'a un peu étonné. En découvrant qu'il y avait une enquête, j'ai supposé avec raison que tu n'avais pas dû avoir cet argent.

\- J'ai déjà entendu cette version. Si Tyber a truqué les comptes et volé l'argent, pourquoi tu continues à bosser avec lui ?

\- Justement pour me rapprocher de lui et trouver ce qu'il en est. Il faut un moyen de le coincer et de récupérer l'argent volé.

\- Mouais, ben moi je crois plutôt qu'il faut éviter ces gens le plus possible, toi inclus, éventuellement leur péter la tronche, et faire une croix sur le pognon qui doit déjà être dans un paradis fiscal.

\- Mais... et ton argent ?

\- Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne savais même pas qu'il existait et ça ne m'a pas empêché de dormir. En plus, si je comprends bien, en l'état actuel des choses, les actions sont bien à mon nom personnel ?

\- Exact.

\- Donc étant majeur, il suffit que je résilie le contrat avec la société de gestion de patrimoine, que j'informe Monsieur Pixis et le dirigeant d'Axe et les prochains bénéfices me seront payés. Pour les sommes passées, je laisserais la brigade financière se charger de ça. Tout simplement.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Mahr et LADLL se font la guerre froide depuis des années, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais un pion sur leur échiquier. En plus j'imagine que le fait que AXE sponsorise un concours auquel participe les deux sociétés n'est pas non plus un hasard. Si jamais on gagne, Mahr révélera que l'actionnaire majoritaire de LADLL et le propriétaire d'AXE sont la même personne et ça aura l'air louche, quoi qu'on dise pour se défendre. Maria ne voulant plus d'histoires louches... on est coincés.

\- Tu comprends vite. Ce n'est pas non plus une coïncidence, Tyber leur a soufflé l'idée du choix du sponsor.

\- Et donc ? Tu avais un plan de ton côté ?

\- En effet.

\- J'écoute.

\- En dehors de leur agence de mannequins et des cosmétiques qui sont des activités secondaires, Mahr est à l'origine dans la chimie. Ils produisent également du vin et là ils se positionnent de plus en plus dans l'armement. Leurs clients sont principalement les marchés publics et les professionnels. Et pour l'alcool la pub est très contrôlée. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils achètent beaucoup moins de publicité grand public qu'un groupe comme AXE. Tu pourrais prendre le contrôle de LADLL et d'AXE et faire arrêter Tyber voire le reste de sa famille pour leurs malversations. Là ça serait lui qui serait louche, quoi qu'il dise. Des magazines de mode comme Maria, Sina ou Rose dépendent principalement de la publicité, bien plus que des ventes. Si Tyber est arrêté, ce qui ne manquera pas de faire scandale, je serais sûrement nommé responsable de l'activité mannequinat et cosmétique. Et si toi de ton côté tu prends le contrôle de AXE en plus de LADLL, outre l'image publique, ils auront tout intérêt à travailler avec ton agence et Mahr sera en difficulté. Je pourrais alors convaincre les Tyber restants de renoncer à ce secteur et on pourrait fusionner et contrôler tout le marché. Ainsi les salariés de Mahr comme de LADLL seraient épargnés. Tandis qu'une guerre entre les deux groupes ferait du dégât des deux côtés.

\- Tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas te dire oui comme ça sans réfléchir.

\- C'est évident. Tu as du temps Eren. Tu verras que l'enquête prouvera ma version et tu reviendras vers moi quand tu seras prêt. Je n'ai jamais espéré que tu me croies sans preuve. Tu n'as aucune raison de le faire.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis l'aîné prit congé. Une fois dans sa voiture, Sieg s'empara de son téléphone et composa le numéro de Tyber.

\- Tu l'as vu ?

\- Oui, tout c'est passé comme prévu. Je lui ai donné uniquement les informations que l'enquête officielle révélera de toutes façons et lui ai raconté que Théo Magath avait encaissé l'argent.

\- Parfait. De mon côté, j'ai fait le nécessaire, les documents qu'ils vont découvrir l'accuseront directement.

Théo Margath était un cadre de sa société de gestion du patrimoine, qui l'avait remplacé à sa tête après son départ.

\- Et pour le vin tu es sûr ?

\- Évidemment que je suis sûr. c'est même le seul but de ma visite ! Peu importe ce que le gamin pense de mon implication, les enquêteurs regarderont les éléments concrets, on ne risque rien de ce côté, venir me défendre c'est juste le prétexte. Mais je te l'ai déjà expliqué : si il est seul, il n'est pas vraiment dangereux. C'est un artiste de 19 ans, il profitera de son pognon, passera ses journées à dessiner et courir les filles et il nous fichera la paix. Et si je manœuvre bien, je pourrais même un jour le convaincre de nous vendre LADLL. Par contre, si il lui prenait le goût de vouloir prendre part aux décisions et qu'en plus les autres se mettaient à l'influencer, il pourrait vite devenir un problème. D'autant qu'il percute assez vite pour un gamin. Il a compris tout de suite que si AXE était le sponsor du concours, c'est parce que j'avais _suggéré_ l'idée à Maria pour qu'on ait un joker en main niveau communication. Enfin, bien entendu, je lui ai dit que c'était Magath. Non crois-moi, il faut qu'on s'en débarrasse très vite et c'est un bon moyen.

\- Rien ne dit que ça marchera comme tu le veux, c'est très aléatoire comme plan.

\- C'est de la psychologie de base. Les gens se méfient toujours d'un vendeur à domicile qui en veut à leur argent, mais si tu leur offres du vin ou du parfum en prétendant attendre autre chose d'eux, ils prendront le cadeau sans se méfier. Ils suffit qu'ils pensent qu'ils sont les seuls maîtres dans la décision de te donner ou non ce que tu attends alors qu'ils l'ont déjà fait sans le savoir. Dès que ses collègues goûteront mon mélange, ils auront un comportement totalement inapproprié sur un lieu de travail. Et si en plus il met de mon parfum alors là ! N'oublie pas que la chimie était l'activité d'origine de Mahr avant qu'ils ne se diversifient.

\- Je suis au courant... c'est un peu ma famille. Mais je maintiens qu'il y a beaucoup de paramètres hasardeux.

\- La réaction varie selon les individus, la personnalité et l'attirance naturelle c'est vrai. Mais avec quelqu'un qui a déjà eu des problèmes de harcèlement sexuel au travail, la moindre attitude déplacée aura forcément beaucoup d'impact. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu cette idée. Si on a de la chance, il ne leur fera plus confiance et les fuira comme la peste. Surtout si il n'a plus de nécessité financière de rester. Si ça n'arrive pas, au minimum, cela sèmera des graines dans son esprit, qu'il suffira alors de les faire tranquillement germer. Dans tout les cas il finira par retourner gentiment à ses dessins.

Mais Willy Tyber avait raison. Le plan de Sieg comportait bien trop de données aléatoires et les choses ne se déroulèrent absolument pas comme prévu. Ce _prodige_, à force de tout réussir était beaucoup trop sûr de lui, et sous-estimait beaucoup la capacité des gens à sortir du _profil_ psychologique qu'il leur avait attribué.

**XoXoXoX**

C'était la fin de la journée. Après avoir remis la vidéo de l'entretien à ses collègues, Eren demanda à rester un peu seul dans la salle de réunion. Ils la visionnèrent et en discutèrent un bon moment puis Hanji se rendit dans les bureaux de la direction, situés dans un autre bâtiment, en précisant qu'elle ne repasserait pas aujourd'hui. Elle indiqua à Mike qu'il pouvait y aller. Levaï assura qu'il se chargerait de la fermeture. Erd était en déplacement chez un client, Gunther et Auruo avaient fini leur journée et Pétra avait fermé la boutique après avoir fait entrer Sieg Jeager. Ils n'étaient restés jusque là qu'en raison de la visite du demi-frère d'Eren, ne pouvant attendre jusqu'au lendemain pour en savoir plus. Une fois seul, Levaï décida d'aller voir comment se sentait le graphiste et se rendit à son tour dans la salle de réunion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est quoi tout ça ?

\- Les cadeaux que mon cher grand frère m'a apporté ! Je te laisse découvrir le magnifique, le merveilleux... parfum de chez Mahr : Mahrabout !

Levaï pulvérisa une touche de parfum sur son poignet pour en sentir l'odeur.

\- Mouais... c'est pas terrible.

\- Il y a aussi des friandises, du jus de fruits et du pinard offert par sa majesté Tyber en signe de sa grande amitié-couteau-dans-le-dos ! Le pinard c'est pour vous parce que moi je suis trop jeune pour boire du vin à ce qu'il paraît.

\- Visiblement ça ne t'empêche pas de le faire. Si je te dis que tu es trop jeune pour sortir tout nu dans la rue, tu vas le faire aussi ? Tu es sur ton lieu de travail là je te rappelle.

\- J'ai besoin de me détendre !

\- Y a du thé pour ça.

\- Trop conventionnel. Il me faut du vin ! Ou alors mieux : un massage ! Fais-moi un massage Levaï, tu ne le regretteras pas.

\- Eren, est-ce que tu es ivre ?

\- Noooooooooooooon ! Eh eh eh !

\- Je vous jure ! Bon je te ramène. Ta sœur est chez vous ?

\- Nan ! Pas là Mikasa. Oh j'ai fait une rime !

\- Bon on y va.

\- Attends je prends mes oreilles de chat.

\- Mais non !

\- Je ne sors pas sans mes oreilles !

Il le ramena chez lui, en voiture bien que le trajet soit court afin d'éviter qu'ils ne se fassent remarquer dans la rue.

\- Tes clés ?

\- Elles sont dans la poche de mon jean t'as qu'à les prendre Levaï, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Ereeeeen...

\- C'est toi qui m'a dit d'être plus sensuel.

\- Je l'ai dit en vrai ça ? Bref ! C'était sûrement pour les photos du concours !

\- N'empêche. Tu l'as dit.

Il parvint à le conduire jusqu'à sa chambre, non sans difficulté. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que la maison était bien tenue, pour une maison autre que la sienne. Il allongea le jeune homme sur son lit.

\- J'ai soif, s'écria-t-il en se relevant.

\- Ne bouge pas je vais te chercher un verre d'eau.

\- Nan. Je veux du vin de chez Mahr ! Parce qu'il est mahrrant !

\- Oui il a l'air tiens. T'as bu combien de verres ?

\- Un seul !

\- Mouais... t'es sûr que c'était pas un seau ?

\- Ben non un verre... et même pas en entier vu que le vilain caporal me l'a piqué !

Il lui servit son verre d'eau puis s'assit sur la chaise qui était dans la chambre, décidant d'attendre que Mikasa rentre. Il réfléchit à la situation : le vin de Mahr lui semblait en effet un peu trop marrant pour être honnête. Quand il était entré dans la pièce, le verre était rempli au quart environ. Même à supposer qu'il se soit servi à ras bord et qu'il n'ait pas l'habitude de l'alcool, la réaction semblait tout de même excessive. Il allait faire analyser ce vin. Et si ce connard avait mis quelque-chose à l'intérieur, il allait lui défoncer sa tronche de barbu binoclard. Sec et net.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la question les yeux dans le vague, il ne remarqua pas que Eren avait glissé lentement du lit et se dirigeait vers lui à quatre pattes, dans un mouvement volontairement félin, après avoir mis ses oreilles de chat sur la tête. Il se plaça au sol entre ses jambes, les maintenant écartées avec une main sur chacun de ses genoux, puis le regarda par en dessous.

\- Eren, tu arrêtes ça tout de suite. Je ne plaisante pas.

\- Grrrrrrr ! le vilain caporal aime me gronder. Si je n'obéis pas, je serais... puni !

\- Eren s'il te plait...

Il se releva brusquement et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses, hanches quasiment collées aux siennes et ôta son tee shirt noir à manches longues, dévoilant un torse parfait. Il entreprit ensuite d'ouvrir la chemise de Levaï.

\- Eren... stop.

Le jeune homme glissa des mains dans les pans de la chemise et taquina les mamelons déjà érigés tout en entamant un mouvement souple du bassin, leurs cuisses se frottant étroitement à chaque fois. La chaleur montait dans ses reins. Il avait intuitivement posé ses mains les flancs nus du garçon qui le chevauchait et levé la tête vers lui pour se perdre dans ses magnifiques yeux. Juste encore un peu... C'était tellement bon, ce rêve était le plus érotique qu'il ait jamais fait. Il faudrait qu'il arrête de fantasmer et se déclare sinon il finirait par faire des bêtises. Son reste de douleur à la jambe se réveilla sous la pression exercée et le ramena à la réalité, il était chez Eren. Et ce crétin avait avalé je-ne-sais-quoi avec son apéro qu'il aurait même pas du prendre. Et là il l'allumait. « _Fichu morveux tu te crois où ?_»

\- Je t'ai dit non Eren.

\- Mais j'ai très envie... et toi aussi. Tu es dur... là !

\- Aaah ! Arrête ça ! J'ai dit non.

\- M'en fiche !

\- Dis, tu comptes me forcer ?

Il colla sa bouche à son oreille et lécha le lobe avant de lui ronronner :

\- Alors dis-moi oui... je ferai tout ce que tu veux.

\- Ecoute, si tu veux, dans quelques jours, si tu en as toujours envie et que tu n'es pas trop mort de honte, tu pourras me rejoindre chez moi et c'est moi qui ferai tout ce que tu veux.

\- Grmmpf. Mais pourquoi tu me dis non maintenant alors que j'ai réussi à t'exciter ?

\- Parce que c'est Eren que je veux, pas une chatte en chaleur même pas consentante.


	9. La décision d'Eren

**Angelyoru : **_lol oui. Dans le manga le truc du vin marche mieux mais j'avais envie qu'il rate son coup le singe. Je l'aime pas. Sinon tu te doutes qu'Eren restera pas longtemps en mode victime, c'est pas son genre:) Merci d'avoir commenté, je te laisse avec une suite plus... charnelle (si si !)_

**XoXoXoX**

Les votes étaient clos. Les résultats du concours furent vite annoncés. Et la surprise était de taille. Non seulement ils avaient gagné mais ils avaient littéralement écrasé l'adversaire ! Attaque surprise d'Eren Jeager en solo. Il avait tapé dans l'oeil du public et avait tout raflé.

En effet, ses photos avaient largement remporté le plus de votes non seulement sur le total mais également pour chaque catégorie. Deux seulement faisaient exception : Guerrière puisqu'il n'y participait pas et Vertige et hauteurs. Annie Leonhart, infirmière militaire, avait gagné Guerrière avec une photo d'elle prise sur le terrain, secourant un homme blessé. Il était précisé que le blessé s'appelait Marco. La photo était très émouvante. Et nouveau coup pour Mahr, le gagnant de la seconde catégorie n'était autre que son ami de toujours, Armin Arlet qui avait dominé sur Vertiges et Hauteurs et n'était pas peu fier de lui. Au delà d'un concours web, c'était un vrai défi personnel pour lui. Armin avait indiqué dans sa présentation qu'il considérait sa participation au concours comme un moyen de sortir de sa zone de confort. Il avait aussi précisé que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de montgolfière. Ainsi, quand il avait découvert les thèmes, il avait décidé d'affronter sa peur du vide et d'y faire face en montant dans un des ces machins. Il s'était mis au garde à vous dans l'engin, l'œil déterminé, les dents serrées, une main dans le dos et le poing sur le cœur. Il était juste magnifique et méritait sa victoire. Les commentaires en légende expliquant ce que cette photo impliquait avaient bouleversé les internautes qui l'avaient aussitôt soutenu. Outre sa propre victoire, comme Eren l'avait prédit, il avait également suggéré d'excellentes idées pour Reiner et Ymir qui étaient l'un comme l'autre très bien classés, second et troisième par catégorie, respectivement armure et gourmandise.

Sans surprise, les classés étaient d'ailleurs majoritairement des modèles de LADLL ou de Mahr. Cependant, Mahr, spécialiste des coups bas, avait approché les candidats dans l'intervalle pour les recruter. Ymir avait refusé après une hésitation, la somme était intéressante et le travail proposé encore plus, mais elle aurait eu l'impression de trahir Christa. Reiner et Armin n'avaient aucun contrat avec eux sur le long terme et donc aucune clause de non concurrence puisqu'ils n'étaient pas supposés poursuivre dans cette voie, sauf ponctuellement. Armin les envoya paître. Mais la famille de Reiner travaillait pour Mahr, il subit des pressions importante de leur part à plusieurs reprises. Il s'excusa mille fois auprès d'eux mais leur annonça qu'il n'était pas en position de refuser. Sa famille remboursait une partie de son prêt, si ils perdaient leur emploi chez Mahr, Reiner perdait tout lui aussi. Ces nouvelles contribuèrent à tendre encore davantage si c'était possible les relations entre les deux sociétés.

Outre ces considérations capitalistes, le cancans du web allaient bon train et de nombreux « _potins _» vrais ou faux sur les candidats firent leur apparition très rapidement. Cela arrangeait LADLL à vrai dire : au milieu de tout ça, l'annonce de l'héritage passerait comme une lettre à la poste si ils en contrôlaient correctement la communication. Aussi, en accord avec Pixis et les responsables éditoriaux de Maria, ils prirent les devants, via l'interview très _bienveillante_ à laquelle dû se _soumettre_ Eren. Une enquête était à présent en cours concernant la captation d'héritage et ça finirait par ce savoir donc il valait mieux leur version que celle de Mahr. Après les questions concernant son métier, l'interview se poursuivit :

\- Vous faisiez partie des dix candidats présentés par des agences. Quelles ont été vos relations avec les autres candidats ? Que pensez-vous d'eux ?  
\- Je connaissais plusieurs candidats avant le concours. Certains parce qu'on s'y est inscrits ensemble, d'autres par le fruit du hasard ou des rencontres professionnelles. Les relations étaient bonnes avec la plupart, on a travaillé énormément en équipe que ce soit avec les modèles ou les employés de l'agence. Et les modèles ont participé aussi en amont pour les idées à mettre en place. C'était une expérience géniale ! La réussite des deux autres gagnants est vraiment méritée. Tout le monde a été ému à juste titre par le profil et les photos de Annie et moi le premier. Cependant, mon cœur va bien sûr vers mon ami Armin qui a affronté sa plus grande peur, la pire souffrance qu'il ait eu à traverser. Il vient d'y faire face, je suis vraiment très fier de lui.  
\- Annie avait choisi de verser une aide à une fondation internationale médicale qui intervient sur le terrain et Armin a une association de préservation des écosystèmes. Vous même avez choisi de verser une aide aux victimes de violences. Pour quelle raison ?  
\- Je pourrais me contenter de répondre au plus court, par la simple vérité : je trouve qu'en cas de violence ou de crime, la police, la justice et la médecine font ce qu'ils ont à faire, et c'est déjà beaucoup mieux que ce qu'on peut trouver dans de nombreux pays. Malgré tout je trouve que les familles et victimes sont abandonnées et pas assez accompagnées sur le long terme. C'est une chose qui me touche pour des raisons qu'il est inutile de rappeler, chacun a pu voir ces jours-ci les rumeurs totalement fondées concernant mes parents. C'est pourquoi j'avais choisi cette association plutôt qu'une autre à ce moment là.  
\- _Avais_ ?  
\- Oui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi celle-ci aurait davantage droit à cet argent alors que celles choisies par Annie et Armin, ou encore tous les autres candidats, le méritent tout autant. Certains bénévoles ont participé eux-mêmes en amateur en se disant « on ne sait jamais ».  
\- C'est sûr, mais on ne peut pas multiplier le chèque par cinq.  
\- Justement si. Il s'avère qu'entre le moment où j'ai postulé et maintenant, il y a eu un changement drastique dans ma vie et une coïncidence assez inimaginable.  
\- Vous avez gagné à la loterie ? Expliquez-nous ça.  
\- Mon père était très riche, plus encore que je ne le croyais étant enfant. Il m'avait laissé énormément d'argent, je n'ai découvert que très récemment que mon héritage avait été détourné, je pensais être déshérité par testament depuis mes dix ans. L'enquête est en cours donc vous comprendrez que je m'abstiendrais de tout commentaire sur les responsabilités. Cependant, je vais bénéficier d'importantes sommes très prochainement. De plus, il s'avère que l'entreprise qui sponsorise le concours fait partie de cet héritage caché et donc m'appartient en théorie.  
\- C'est à peine croyable !  
\- Comme vous dites. Bien sûr, personne ne savait qui j'étais et quand bien même, j'ai candidaté avec un pseudonyme. Mais il est clair que je n'aurais jamais participé si j'avais eu connaissance de la situation avant le concours. Les dirigeants d'AXE sont d'accord avec moi là dessus et ils ont donc accepté ma proposition : je vais partager le chèque entre les cinq associations. Lorsque j'aurais perçu mon héritage, je ferai un don équivalent à la totalité du chèque à chacune d'entre elle.  
\- C'est très généreux.  
\- La vie est très généreuse avec moi en ce moment et je préfère voir le positif et offrir ce cadeau à ceux qui se sont tellement investis pour cette récompense.  
\- Une excellente nouvelle ! Et maintenant la question que tout le monde attend : Eren Kruger est-il un cœur à prendre ?  
\- Ah ça... bonne question. Joker ?  
\- Il n'y a pas de joker.  
\- Alors disons que je suis célibataire. Mais si mon cœur est pris ça... disons que je l'ai donné.  
\- Oh oh !  
\- Oh oh, répéta Eren.  
\- Donc votre cœur est pris et vous êtes célibataire ? Comment est-ce possible ? Vous êtes beau, talentueux, sportif et maintenant riche ? Qu'attend cette personne qui détient votre cœur pour prendre le reste ?  
\- Bah posez-lui la question !

Après des rires, les questions sur ses dessins et ses projets à venir concernant l'art s'enchaînèrent.

Cette victoire était cependant bien loin de le satisfaire ou d'apaiser sa colère. Eren, même si il n'avait pas confiance en lui, avait espéré que son demi-frère soit sincère. Même après avoir appris qu'on l'avait drogué, il avait voulu y croire. Après tout le vin était supposé venir de Tyber. Mais à bien y réfléchir, ça ne tenait pas debout. Si le but était de lui parler et de le convaincre, vu les informations qu'il semblait connaître à son sujet, il se serait présenté chez lui et non à son travail. Au pire, à la boutique de Mikasa avant de remplir sa « mission » de livraison. Il est clair qu'il espérait que sa visite mette la zizanie chez l'adversaire et que cette drogue les pousse à faire publiquement quelque-chose qui les aurait décrédibilisés aux yeux de Maria. Raté ! Ca avait eu l'effet inverse. Cette attaque contre eux les poussèrent au contraire à resserrer les rangs, l'équipe était plus soudée que jamais. En plus, malgré sa conduite, Levaï n'avait pas profité de son état et c'était vraiment trop craquant ! Par contre, il n'avait jamais été aussi gêné qu'au moment où il avait dû s'excuser auprès de lui. Son supérieur ne lui avait fait aucun reproche, mettant tout sur le compte de la drogue. Eren n'osa cependant ni demander si son offre tenait toujours, ni évoquer le fait qu'il ait dit le vouloir _lui. _Et ce malgré son immense envie d'avoir des réponses à ces questions.

Concernant Sieg, si il lui avait bel et bien menti, il semblait vraiment vouloir faire tomber Tyber car celui-ci fut arrêté dans les semaines qui suivirent comme il l'avait prédit et semblait bien être le responsable du détournement selon les preuves. Concernant la drogue, ils avaient une vidéosurveillance de Sieg apportant le vin, la prise de sang d'Eren, l'analyse des bouteilles. Mais impossible de faire formellement accuser le barbu. En effet, il avait bien reçu l'ordre écrit par mail de rendre visite à LADLL donc il serait aisé, étant donnée la situation, de tout mettre sur le dos de Tyber. De plus, Eren avait fait sa prise de sang en se présentant comme Levaï Ackerman et tout avait été analysé par un labo privé donc inutilisable.

Il accepta donc de mettre en œuvre le plan proposé par Sieg et, au moment propice, il lui la ferait à l'envers. Mikasa voulut l'en dissuader mais ils se disputèrent violemment. Il finit par dire à sa sœur qu'il la détestait au point qu'Armin se fâcha contre lui et le gifla. Après ces moments difficiles, Eren finit par s'excuser en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras et en chouinant qu'il l'aimait très fort avant de réitérer l'expérience avec le blond (**NDLA :** _Na ! Nanmého !_). Mais il ne lâcha pas le morceau pour autant et persista dans son projet.

Un petit détail vint contrarier ses prévisions. Enfin si vous croisez ce détail, il est fortement conseillé de ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'il est petit. Un détail nommé Ackerman. Aussitôt après que Eren se fut présenté à M. Pixis pour l'informer qu'il comptait prendre la place qui lui revenait à la direction de LADLL, ledit Ackerman lui rendit une visite riche en émotion le samedi suivant, en fin de matinée, avant qu'il ne parte.

\- Il faut que je te demande une chose très importante pour moi, murmura-t-il en plongeant ses yeux bleu-gris dans les siens.  
\- Je t'écoute, murmura-t-il plein d'espoir.  
\- Eren...  
\- Levaï...  
\- Est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé qu'on te touche les fesses dans le métro ?  
\- QUOI ?! Mais pourquoi tu me demandes _ça _d'un coup ?! Si tu veux te moquer de moi...  
\- Réponds-moi s'il-te-plait.  
\- Bon... ben si tu veux, ronchonna-t-il, c'est arrivé deux fois : une fois dans le bus et la deuxième fois dans le métro. Dans le bus, je suis resté comme un idiot sans réaction. Faut dire que je m'y attendais pas du tout... mais la deuxième fois je ne me suis pas laissé faire, ajouta-t-il avec un air mêlant triomphe et sadisme.  
\- Est-ce que tu as crié dans le métro pour savoir à quel pervers était la main que tu avais trouvée ?  
\- Ben... oui ! Mais... comment es-tu au courant ?!  
\- Tu te rappelles je t'avais parlé de mon... coup de cœur pour un inconnu dans le métro ?  
\- Oui bien sûr que je m'en rappelle ! Tu... QUOI ?! Tu... Je... Levaï !  
\- Ecoute, j'ai hésité longtemps. Je sais que ce n'est sans doute pas bienvenu, vu le passif avec tes employeurs mais comme la boîte t'appartient du coup tu n'es plus vraiment sous mes ordres, c'est plutôt l'inverse. C'est vrai que je suis beaucoup plus âgé. Et maniaque aussi. Et petit. En prime, j'ai un caractère de chien et je suis jaloux. Je passe la majorité de mon temps au travail et j'annule souvent les sorties et rendez-vous. J'oublie aussi toutes les dates d'anniversaire, même le mien pourtant c'est le 25 décembre... et je suis maladroit pour les relations. Le peu de famille qui me reste ne gagne pas à être connue et j'ai un passé chiant et triste. Alors peut-être que je suis là juste pour me faire jeter avant de passer à autre chose. Surtout que tu as déjà quelqu'un qui te plaît tu l'as dit en interview... enfin bref, je rêve de tes yeux depuis que je t'ai vu la première fois, de tout le reste depuis que je te connais et ça devient intenable depuis que tu m'as fait le coup de devenir beau en plus. Mais je suis... solide ! En cas de pépin je serai rapide à réagir et trouverai toujours une solution pour qu'on s'en sorte. Alors, si malgré tous mes défauts, tu veux bien franchir avec moi les étapes inutiles et stupides auxquelles les conventions sociétales nous obligent avant d'épouser quelqu'un, je serai ravi de t'avoir à déjeuner chez moi demain midi.

\- Je te laisse y penser. Si tu es d'accord tu n'as rien à dire, juste à venir. Si tu ne viens pas je saurais à quoi m'en tenir, conclut-il en lui donnant un papier avec ses coordonnées personnelles.

Puis il quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter.

Le midi, Eren déjeuna avec Mikasa, ainsi que Armin, venu leur rendre visite. Il leur raconta ce qui venait d'arriver en se traitant plusieurs fois d'idiot de n'avoir eu aucune réaction. Qu'il avait déjà la réponse mais n'avait pas pu lui dire. Malgré tout il hésitait, peut-être confondait-il désir et amour.

\- Eren, commença la brune, tu es accro à ce nabot ! Tu nous en parle genre... tout le temps !  
\- Ca fait combien de temps que t'es en boucle là dessus ? T'approche les vingt ans et tu n'as toujours pas franchi la première étape. Donc tu attrapes Levaï, tu colles ta bouche à la sienne, tu le couches sur le lit et hop !  
\- Bah c'est justement le _hop_ pour lequel j'ai besoin de conseils.  
\- Il faut mettre le pénis durci dans un orifice et secouer jusqu'à faire sortir les têtards.  
\- Merci Mikasa je me sens mieux...  
\- Oui ben c'est mieux que rien. De toutes façons il doit connaître, il a l'air pervers. Et épouse-le comme ça tu prendras son nom et on aura le même nom. Et tu n'auras plus à t'appeler comme le barbu. En plus c'est lui qui a proposé donc il assume et n'a rien à dire.  
\- Mikasa, qu'est-ce qu'on a dit au sujet du barbu ?  
\- Sujet tabou ! Rappela Armin.  
\- Bon passons. Comment je m'y prends ?  
\- Achète-lui un cadeau.  
\- Bonne idée, il aime le thé !  
\- Mais non il va penser que j'ai du stock en trop et que tu lui donnes comme ça pour débarrasser. Il faut un cadeau personnel, on y va cet après-midi. Et finis ton pain, tu ne manges rien !

Eren était riche, indiscutablement. Enfin en théorie. Il pouvait donc taper sans hésiter dans ses économies. Cependant, lorsque l'après-midi même, sur un coup de tête, il effectua l'achat le plus important de sa vie, sans même savoir si ce n'était pas du gaspillage pur et simple, cela lui fit un petit quelque-chose. Et l'achat en question était sans aucun doute la partie la moins aléatoire de son projet d'idiot suicidaire. C'est donc assailli par le doute mais pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux qu'il sonna à la porte du domicile de Levaï le dimanche en fin de matinée.  
Celui-ci ne tarda pas à ouvrir, trouvant sur son paillasson un idiot agenouillé, lui présentant un écrin ouvert dans lequel trônait une paire de bagues assorties.

\- Euh... Eren ? Tu me fais quoi là ?  
\- Je dis merde aux étapes inutiles et stupides.

\- Mais c'est à moi de faire ce genre de conneries ! Viens là, ajouta-t-il en lui ouvrant ses bras. Et enlève tes chaussures.

**XoXoXoX**

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir longuement parlé de leurs souhaits, leur différence d'âge et de leur avenir ensemble, ils s'embrassaient enfin sur le canapé.

\- Mmmm... je t'aime Levaï.

\- Sûr cette fois ? Tu ne vas pas te rétracter avec un prétexte moisi ?

\- Là, t'étais supposé dire que tu m'aimes aussi !

\- « Que tu m'aimes aussi »

\- Méchant !

\- Morveux !

\- Attends un peu que le morveux te montre de quoi il est capable, dit-il en se jetant sur lui sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Minute !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben tu m'as tout l'air de quelqu'un qui veut aller plus loin là.

\- Tu n'en n'a pas envie ?

\- Si. Mais il est juste hors de question d'échanger nos fluides corporels sur ce canapé.

\- Ah c'est romantique, tout en finesse. C'est un truc de Ackerman ? Parce que ma sœur est pareille...  
\- Tu veux que je te porte délicatement jusqu'au lit comme une princesse ?  
\- C'est ta façon de me dire que tu veux être au dessus ?  
\- Ah ah ah ! Pour ton information, puisque le sujet te travaille autant, je fais les deux, selon l'humeur. Voire aucun des deux, toujours selon l'humeur, ajouta-t-il d'un ton mystérieux.  
\- Ah bon.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ben qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Tu sais bien que tu es le premier !  
\- Genre... la bleusaille qui veut faire gober au vétéran qu'il ne pense à rien de particulier quand il s'astique le manche.

Eren rougit et détourna le regard en étouffant un petit couinement agacé.

\- Trop mignon !

Les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, il approcha lentement son visage et caressa son nez avec le sien avant d'effleurer ses lèvres.

\- On n'est pas du tout obligés de se lancer dans les joyeusetés tout de suite tu sais.

\- J'ai vraiment très envie de toi, là.

\- Moi aussi... mais on peut aller s'allonger dans le lit et se faire du bien. On verra bien où ça nous mène. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Ah arrête, tu me donnes des frissons partout.

\- J'espère bien... suis moi.

Composé d'un lit, d'une table de chevet et d'un dressing, la chambre était spartiate mais confortable.  
Eren portait un pantalon en toile et un tee shirt à manches longues qu'il ôta lui même en entrant, imité par Levaï qui s'allongea au trois quart sur le lit, lui tendant un bras dans une invitation muette. Il le rejoignit immédiatement et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau. Les mains glissaient sur la peau nue, explorant l'autre et lui arrachant des soupirs. Les lèvres se séparèrent pour chercher d'autres saveurs, un lobe d'oreille, une gorge palpitante, une clavicule, un téton dressé, un nombril impatient. Les pantalons virent leurs boutons sauter sans crier gare et furent presque arrachés aux jambes auxquelles ils appartenaient.

Se collant à nouveau l'un à l'autre, ils frottèrent lentement leurs verges tendues à travers le tissu de leurs boxers, en gémissant contre la bouche de l'autre, mêlant leurs souffles.

\- Ne te contracte pas. Relâche tous tes muscles, y compris les muscles du visage. Respire profondément, par le ventre, ne bloque pas ta respiration.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Oui, sinon tu vas bloquer aussi tes sensations. Relaxe, on a du temps. Il faut ralentir le rythme et y aller le plus lentement possible. Concentre toi sur tes sens..._ la vue_, énuméra-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, _l'ouie_, poursuivit-il avec plusieurs bisous en haut du cou, près de son oreille, _l'odorat_, murmura-t-il en inspirant son parfum alors que son visage était toujours niché contre sa clavicule, l_e toucher_, lâcha-t-il d'une voix plus rauque en posant sa main sur sa hanche lui faisant pousser un petit cri, _et enfin le goût_, conclut-il en l'embrassant langoureusement.  
\- C'est étrange... t'as raison, murmura-t-il après quelques minutes, c'est très différent quand je me concentre sur la sensation et que je me détends... alors qu'on est toujours sur les mêmes préliminaires que tout à l'heure. Apprends moi encore...  
\- Chasse toutes tes pensées, et savoure en conscience, ajouta-t-il d'une voix caressante proche du chuchotement. Il faut apprendre à profiter pleinement de toutes les nuances du plaisir sans te préoccuper de la pénétration ou de l'orgasme. Oublie la performance et même oublie la notion de préliminaires, le terme lui-même induit autre chose et il ne faut surtout pas anticiper. Concentre-toi juste sur ce qu'on fait maintenant, sur ce que te disent chacun de tes sens. Il n'y a pas d'objectif à atteindre. Idéalement, si on est bien détendus, on pourrait s'endormir en le faisant ou arrêter à tout moment sans être frustrés.  
\- Je... je vais essayer.

Dès qu'il le sentit détendu, Levaï caressa longuement sa tête, son visage, la peau de son cou, effleurant la nuque du bout des doigts, juste à la naissance des cheveux. Ses mains s'attardaient sur toutes les parties de son corps, l'enflammant entièrement. Le plus jeune avait le sentiment que tout son corps était devenu érogène. Son compagnon l'avait fait gémir juste en s'occupant de ses mains, jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'elles pouvaient lui procurer autant de sensations.

Ne voulant pas être en reste malgré l'inexpérience, il imita d'abord les gestes de Levaï puis s'attaqua à ce qu'il connaissait un peu, pour l'avoir testé sur lui-même. Il caressa le torse du brun, s'occupant des deux mamelons de toutes les façons imaginables : les faisant rouler entre ses doigts, les pinçant doucement, les effleurant très lentement avec la paume de la main avant de les asticoter en bougeant l'index à toute vitesse. Voyant que les caresses étaient bien accueillies, il poursuivit avec la bouche, soufflant dessus, déposant des baisers tendres, avant de les lécher, les mordiller, les sucer et les aspirer. Son manège dura un long moment si bien que Levaï protesta tendrement en souriant :

\- Tu es fétichiste des tétons ?  
\- Ah... tu n'aimes pas ça.  
\- Si bien sûr ! Fais comme tu veux, c'est très agréable. Mais si tu continues, tu es prévenu que je risque de t'abandonner en route.

Puis Levaï l'embrassa à nouveau sur les lèvres à plusieurs reprises, glissant parfois brièvement sa langue contre la sienne. Le bruit des bisous excitait incroyablement Eren. Il descendit le long du corps du jeune modèle, se débarrassant du boxer qui le gênait sans crier gare. Le graphiste se tendit imperceptiblement, à la fois excité et effrayé d'être entièrement nu face à lui pour la première fois. Il fut un peu surpris de le voir se consacrer patiemment à ses jambes et à ses cuisses de la même manière qu'il s'était occupé du haut de son corps plus tôt. Il était à genoux sur le lit tandis que lui même était allongé, un pied posé sur son épaule. Il câlina ce pied, embrassant la cheville. Puis sa main glissa le long de son mollet, de son genou, de sa cuisse tandis que son regard ne quittait pas le sien. Puis Levaï ôta son propre sous-vêtement et recommença les caresses, cette fois avec son sexe tendu. Il le frotta contre le sien, comme ils l'avaient fait précédemment avec les boxers. Puis il le fit rouler sur le côté et passa derrière lui, cajolant ses reins, ses fesses et le haut de ses cuisses à l'aide de son membre viril. Le châtain ne retenait plus ses gémissements depuis longtemps, il sentait sa peau frissonner sur presque toute sa surface, en particulier dans le bas ventre. Nouvelle vague de chaleur lorsque Levaï s'empara d'un pot de gel lubrifiant, cette fois d'anticipation, malgré les conseils de son _mentor_ sur le sujet. Il fut étonné de voir son amant étaler cette pommade au parfum agréable sur le haut de ses cuisses. Voyant son œil interrogateur, celui-ci lui affirma que « _la peau est vraiment très douce à cet endroit_ », comme si cela expliquait ce qu'il était en train de faire.  
Il glissa ensuite son sexe entre ses cuisses et les serra autour de lui, entamant un mouvement de va-et-vient. Eren hallucina. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé cet orifice improvisé et encore moins l'effet produit en lui. Le plus âgé bougeait très lentement et continuait ses caresses partout sur son corps, sa main passant régulièrement sur son sexe tendu, auquel il ne se consacrait pas plus qu'il ne l'évitait, le traitant comme n'importe quelle autre partie de son anatomie. Il s'amusa à contracter et décontracter les muscles de ses cuisses en rythme pour augmenter le plaisir de Levaï. Il s'aperçut vite que ce geste intensifiait son propre plaisir et noya bientôt son partenaire de nouveaux soupirs.

\- Tu veux essayer dans l'autre sens Eren ?

Il accepta et s'allongea sur le dos, pensant que le brun allait recommencer la caresse, cette fois de face. Mais il avait visiblement mal interprété la question car Levaï lubrifiait ses propres cuisses. Dès qu'il compris ses intentions, il s'empara du pot pour s'acquitter lui-même de cette besogne, encore un peu gêné de le toucher si intimement. Quand Levaï estima que c'était suffisant, il s'installa à son tour sur le dos et attira Eren sur lui. Le plus jeune s'appuya sur ses coudes et vint se placer, sentant sa verge se dresser un peu plus à cette idée. Ses hanches se déplacèrent très lentement, imitant les gestes de son amant qui lui avaient fait tant de bien. Il sentait le sexe de celui-ci contre son ventre et les cuisses puissantes se serrer autour du sien.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre en souriant alors que leurs mouvements souples et invariablement lents les emplissaient de volupté. Il se rendit compte que le plaisir tiré de ses caresses solitaires, qu'il expédiait souvent au plus vite, avait un côté violent et désagréable, le crispant à chaque fois, essayant à la fois d'atteindre le petit spasme final en activant sa main tandis que le reste de son corps semblait vouloir le stopper. Comme si il était en désaccord avec lui-même sur cette question. Là, il se sentait en phase avec son corps, et ce plaisir si différent semblait circuler en lui naturellement, comme le sang dans ses veines.

Quand l'orgasme vint, il n'était pas attendu, une sensation de plénitude, bien plus profonde et intense que tout ce qu'il avait connu, sans crispation musculaire. Après qu'ils aient stoppés les mouvements, laissant leurs corps complètement relaxés s'affaler sur le lit, les vagues de plaisir continuaient à affluer en comme des ronds dans l'eau qui n'en finisse plus après qu'on y ait jeté un caillou. Il avait l'impression que la vapeur s'échappait par son crâne, avec de léger fourmillements agréables dans le cuir chevelu. Il souriait largement, complètement shooté aux endorphines. Les quelques caresses superficielles accordées par Levaï étaient les meilleures de sa vie.

\- Levaï, c'est normal si j'ai l'impression d'être encore sous orgasme alors que ça fait bien dix minutes qu'on a arrêté ?  
\- Apparemment c'est normal lorsqu'on le fait de cette façon.  
\- Pourquoi personne m'a jamais dit que c'est aussi bon le sexe ?  
\- C'est pas toujours aussi bon le sexe.  
\- C'est quoi qu'on a fait là en fait ?  
\- Sumata pour la position... et sinon du slow sex, un dérivé moderne du sexe tantrique, l'aspect religieux et ésotérique en moins. C'est à la fois de la relaxation, de la méditation et je ne sais plus quoi d'autre qui donne une autre dimension à la sexualité.  
\- Et ben dis donc... la prochaine fois que Armin me questionne au sujet de ma virginité, je pourrai lui dire que non seulement c'est fait mais mon amant à placé _ésotérique_ dans la conversation post-câlin ! Qui dit mieux ?  
\- Idiot ! En plus je ne m'y connais pas plus que toi dans ce domaine, c'est la première fois que j'essaie ça...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ben oui avec le concours, j'ai lu en long en large et en travers tous les _Maria_ de ces dernières années. Y avait pas mal d'articles sur la sexualité, je me suis dit que j'essaierais bien ça avec toi.  
\- Et donc ? Ca t'a plu autant qu'à moi ?  
\- Oui j'aime bien, ça change et c'est vraiment très agréable.  
\- Mais mais mais... ça veut dire que j'étais ta première fois en _slow sex_ ?  
\- Euh... ben oui je viens de te le dire.  
\- Trop mignon ! Cria-t-il en lui sautant dessus.

Longtemps après, étroitement blotti contre l'épaule de son amant qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux, dans un silence complice, Eren soupira d'aise. Un rayon de soleil venant de la fenêtre chauffait son dos, il se sentait le mieux du monde, laissant son esprit vagabonder. Quand son compagnon éclata de rire soudainement.

\- Euh... Levaï ?  
\- Ah ah ah ah !  
\- Levaï !  
\- Mouarf... ah ah ah ah !  
\- Pourquoi tu ris ?  
\- Pour rien.  
\- On vient de faire l'amour et toi tu te tapes un fou rire juste après, je suis supposé le prendre comment ?  
\- Je repensais juste à la fois où tu nous a balancé hyper sérieusement : « j'ai bien l'intention de rester puceau jusqu'à ma mort ! »  
En réponse il lui tira la langue et se blottit à nouveau contre lui en fermant les yeux.

Après ça, ils avaient dîné ce qui lui donna l'occasion de découvrir que son compagnon cuisinait. Et plutôt bien. Tandis qu'il mangeait et que lui picorait, ils discutèrent de ses dessins et de ses projets. C'est là qu'il réalisa une chose : il y a quelques mois à peine, il était un jeune homme innocent ne pensant qu'à vivre un jour de son art et cherchant un emploi à mi-temps, inquiet de manquer d'argent ou d'être un poids pour sa sœur mais voulant du temps pour dessiner et encore plus inquiet d'être à nouveau harcelé au travail et de faire une bêtise. Il s'aperçut seulement ce soir là, en parlant avec le brun, que le seul dessin qu'il avait fait depuis son arrivée à LADLL était la fresque pour le concours. En effet, après qu'ils aient nettoyé tout le bazar causé par sa prédécesseur, objectif déjà retardé par l'agression de Pétra, il aurait dû passer aussitôt au temps de travail prévu au contrat. Mais tout s'était enchaîné tellement vite avec le concours, l'héritage, les magouilles de Mahr, celles de son demi-frère. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il ne dessinait plus, ne vivait que pour son entreprise, était blindé de thunes et se mettait à la colle avec un collègue. Il s'était passé quoi ? Il n'avait même jamais contacté la galerie pour avoir un retour sur l'exposition. Il déblatérait sur son beau projet en interview mais n'avait pas fait une seule petite chose pour le concrétiser. Il était en train de sacrifier sa précieuse liberté à une stupide croisade ! Il pensait pouvoir utiliser Sieg mais c'était lui qui se laisser influencer, qui laissait Sieg le transformer peu à peu en... en lui.

Et c'est alors qu'il décida que finalement, il s'en foutait de Mahr. Pixis dirigerait LADLL comme il l'avait toujours fait et AXE tournait depuis des lustres sans son aide. Et lui profiterait de la vie en cessant de faire semblant de copiner avec cet insupportable barbu à lunettes. Il avait alors quitté précipitamment Levaï, s'excusant de le planter, en lui assurant qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver seul pour réfléchir, mais que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui.


	10. Déconcentration

**Angelyoru : **_Merci pour ton commentaire. Si t'as découvert des trucs bah c'est toujours ça de pris, je l'aurais pas écrit pour rien celui là :) Pour Mikasa j'avoue j'ai un brin forcé le trait. Mais ça me fait poiler dans l'OAV quand il dit que Armin est hyper cultivé, que Mikasa se demande si il sait comment on fait les bébés. Eren qui veut se la péter en disant que LUI il le sait. Et là il évoque de grands oiseaux (des cigognes donc) qui apportent les bébés... Si on peut plus compter sur les enfants du médecin pour renseigner les copains où va-t-on XD  
Bref il reste un chapitre après celui-là histoire de conclure.  
_

**XoXoXoX**

**Déconcentration**

Le jeune héritier n'ayant pas pris la peine d'informer son frère, pardon demi-frère, des nouvelles dispositions qu'il avait prises, celui-ci se présenta naïvement à l'agence le lendemain, pensant y trouver Eren et être le bienvenu. Ce n'était pas le cas, Eren, enfin passé à mi-temps était absent et tout ce qu'il trouva fut un caporal d'humeur massacrante. De plus, la vidéo surveillance était justement en panne. Une série de coïncidences qui auraient dû l'alerter.

\- Tu crois que tu peux empoisonner mon équipe et te pointer ici sans qu'il ne se passe rien ?

\- Voyons, ne soyez pas ridicule, c'est Tyber qui a mis de la GHB le vin.

\- Comment sais-tu que le vin a été drogué ?

\- Eren me...

\- Eren ne t'a rien dit. Et Eren ignore quel genre de drogue a été mise dans le vin, c'est moi qui ai reçu les résultats d'analyse, nous avions l'analyse à mon nom à cause du concours.

\- Vous n'avez aucune preuve !

Et il lui assena un premier coup de poing.

\- Vous êtes fou !

\- Je ne suis pas en train de te faire un procès là, gros débile, pas besoin de preuve. Tu vas juste ne plus jamais toucher à mes hommes et surtout arrêter d'essayer d'embarquer mon Eren dans tes conneries.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que nous voulons créer, ça te dépasse, inutile de perdre du temps à te l'expliquer !

\- Ah oui inutile. D'autant que je m'en fous pas mal.

Cette fois, son genou vint percuter son ventre, puis son diaphragme. Ensuite, se fut un coup de pied en plein visage.

\- Ah mais qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter de t'en prendre à moi ?

\- Je viens de te l'expliquer mais tu ne piges rien à rien : on ne touche pas à mon équipe. Encore moins à mon Eren. Tu l'as fait, je te tape. C'est simple.

\- Tu travailles pour mon frère maintenant, t'es sensé lui obéir.

Un nouveau coup de poing percuta son visage.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas un petit jouet influençable ! Tiens j'y pense, si ça se trouve les agresseurs de Pétra étaient payés par toi. Ce me paraît bizarre comme timing.

\- Hein ?

\- Ou alors c'est une coïncidence. En fait je m'en fiche. Dans le doute...

Il encaissa un nouveau coup dans le plexus solaire.  
Constatant qu'il ne faisait pas le poids et ne ferait pas entendre raison à un tel homme, préféra fuir. Il existait donc de tels individus ? Sur qui rien n'avait d'emprise ? Il risquait tout de même son travail, sa réputation, peut-être même la prison ! Ca il allait s'en charger, foi de Jeager. Un appel téléphonique et ça en serait fini de ce gêneur. De quel droit l'appelait-il _son _Eren d'abord ?

Plus tard dans la journée Levaï reçut un appel d'Eren.

\- C'est moi. Désolé pour hier. D'être parti comme un voleur je veux dire.

\- Est-ce que... j'ai dit ou fait quelque-chose qui t'a déplu ? J'avais l'impression que tout allait bien pourtant.

\- Non je te l'ai dit j'avais juste besoin de prendre du recul et de réfléchir.

\- Je comprends. Après tout, tu es jeune et c'est normal de ne pas vouloir t'engager si vite avec...

\- Levaï ! C'était pas un prétexte, je voulais vraiment réfléchir et c'est sans rapport avec toi. Je t'aime bon sang, faut te le dire comment ?

\- Ah… D'accord. Tu voulais réfléchir à quoi ?

\- J'avais... une stratégie pour attaquer Mahr et entuber en premier le barbu qui essaie de m'entuber.

\- Le barbu ? On pense au même ?

\- Sieg Jeager.

\- Donc on pense bien au même.

\- Mais j'ai réalisé tout à coup que c'était stupide. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir un de ces hommes détestables qui fomentent toujours quelque-chose juste pour le plaisir de les battre sur leur terrain. Je préfère rester en paix son mon propre terrain. Surtout qu'il serait capable de choses que je ne pourrais jamais envisager. J'ai réfléchi et j'ai renoncé. Je veux juste vivre ma vie.

\- Je vois.

\- …

\- Tu ne dis rien ? C'est une décision importante !

\- Oui, désolé. C'est juste que Sieg est venu ce matin.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Te voir. Mais j'étais énervé. Et... on s'est battus.

\- Battus ?  
\- Disons que j'ai tapé et il a pris les coups.

\- Ah.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non... Je me doutais que ça finirait par arriver, vu la tête que tu fais quand quelqu'un parle de lui. Mais le problème c'est qu'il ne laissera pas passer ça. Tu l'as beaucoup amoché ?

\- Il est en état de travailler, il a juste pris une raclée.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, je sais quoi faire. On se voit ce soir ?

\- Désolé j'ai une réunion. Que veux-tu dire par t'en occuper ?

\- Rien de dangereux ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne peux pas annuler la réunion ? J'ai envie de te voir.

\- Non, désolé pas possible.

\- Aïe ça commence déjà... enfin je savais pourquoi je signais.

\- T'as pas encore signé ! Et j'imagine même pas la tête de ta sœur si on lui annonçait notre mariage.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je sens de l'électricité quand on est dans la même pièce.

\- Bah elle me surprotège. Quant au mariage, ça va peut-être te surprendre mais elle est totalement pour.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Elle dit que je pourrais prendre ton nom et comme ça on s'appellera pareil.

\- Ah ben d'accord... et sinon vous avez pensé à réserver le traiteur ?

\- Aie je te fais fuir là.

\- Mais non, c'est moi qui ais parlé de ça en premier. Donc vous aurez le même nom, jusqu'à son mariage à elle !

\- Bah... à mon avis c'est son mari qui changera de nom. C'est de Mikasa qu'on parle là !

\- Ah ah ah !

Après avoir raccroché, il pris un portable à carte pré-payée et l'utilisa pour envoyer à Sieg une vidéo récemment récupérée. Puis il attendit son appel qui intervint quelques minutes après, Sieg lui exposa sa version des faits concernant la bagarre avec le cruel nabot et il le laissa parler. Il ajouta que le nabot en question lui avait envoyé la vidéo de leur entretien dans la salle de réunion, preuve que ses employeurs l'espionnaient.

\- Sieg !

\- Et tu vois je te l'avais dit, on ne peut pas faire confiance à ces gens.

\- Je suis au courant pour la vidéo.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je savais que l'entretien était filmé. On a de quoi enregistrer les réunions importantes sur place. Comme ça Mike, le secrétaire, rédige le rapport le lendemain sans avoir à rester tard, bref... Je savais parfaitement qu'on était filmés, j'ai conservé volontairement le fichier.

\- Mais... il vient de me l'envoyer pour me menacer ! Il avait justement dit que c'est ma faute pour le vin, mais la vidéo ne prouve rien du tout !

\- C'est moi qui t'ai envoyé cette vidéo.

\- Mais enfin pourquoi ? En plus cette vidéo n'a aucune valeur !

\- Ca dépend pour qui. Ecoute, je n'ai aucune envie de passer des heures à t'expliquer les choses. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi et ça n'a jamais été le cas. Je n'ai aucune envie non plus de continuer toutes ces conneries, je veux juste être tranquille. Je sais très bien que cette vidéo ne prouve rien au niveau de la justice.

\- Je ne comprends plus rien là...

\- C'est simple, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme, posée mais sans réplique. Je vais laisser mes entreprises en gestion et m'assurer de loin que tout est conforme à mes valeurs, respectueux des gens et que tu ne t'en mêles pas. Sinon je travaillerai à l'agence comme graphiste à mi-temps et le reste de mon temps sera partagé entre le dessin, le sport et mon petit ami. Toi tu vas sortir de ma vie, aller magouiller sous d'autres cieux, ne pas chercher à te venger de Levaï et ne jamais t'en prendre directement ou indirectement à mes proches ou à moi. Si tu acceptes ces conditions, je te ferai cadeau la partie de mon héritage placée par le gestionnaire de fond de Mahr à l'exception de LADLL, pour compenser le fait que papa t'ait déshérité. Si tu refuses, j'enverrai la vidéo à la famille Tyber qui sera sûrement ravie d'entendre notre conversation.

Après cet adieu définitif, il descendit dans son atelier et commença à dessiner.

**XoXoXoX**

Quelques semaines plus tard...

Eren était occupé sur de petites retouches. Il ne parvenait pas à fixer son esprit sur le travail. Il sentait de délicieux fourmillement dans les cheveux et avait envie d'y glisser les mains. Il avait un peu chaud, était étrangement détendu mais son système nerveux en éveil réclamait des caresses. Comme si tout son corps était soudainement plus sensible, il pouvait presque sentir le sang circuler dans ses oreilles. C'était une sensation vraiment agréable. Il ressentait la présence de son sexe entre ses jambes même sans avoir d'érection, quoi qu'il ne lui en aurait pas fallu beaucoup pour réveiller _petit Eren_ là tout de suite. De même, il eut le sentiment d'avoir soudainement conscience de sa peau, sur toute sa surface. Il avait l'impression que quelque-chose remontait à l'intérieur de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce n'était pourtant pas une heure pour être excité ! Dire qu'hier soir il s'était endormi comme une masse sans rien faire parce qu'il était épuisé, incapable de ressentir le moindre désir alors que son chéri était tout disposé et là c'était la forme olympique, au travail en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Pourquoi la libido ne se calquait pas sur les horaires des gens bon sang ?

\- Tout va bien, ça avance ?

Il sursauta brutalement puis se détendit en reconnaissant son compagnon.

\- Oui... non... disons que j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer aujourd'hui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Toi.

\- Moi ?

\- Depuis qu'on... _le_ fait, je ne pense qu'à ça ! Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose, j'ai envie à longueur de journée. J'ai l'impression d'être un gros pervers.

Levaï sourit puis l'enlaça avant de poser les lèvres sur son cou.

\- Et toi t'en rajoutes !

\- Mmmh mmmh, on prend une pause ?

\- C'est pas raisonnable, y a même pas de verrou et n'importe qui peut venir. Je vais tenir jusqu'à ce soir ! Et ne t'avise pas de m'allumer davantage. Si tu es sage, je te ferai une gâterie ce soir.

\- Des promesses toujours des promesses...

\- Fallait pas casser le verrou !

Le plus âgé jouait avec ses cheveux lentement ce qui le remplissait d'aise puis se résigna.

\- C'est pénible d'être un adulte responsable en fait !

\- Clairement.

A peine rentré du travail, Eren passa à l'action. Il déboutonna le pantalon qui emprisonnait l'objet de son désir et le massa doucement à travers le tissu du boxer. Quand il estima que celui-ci était suffisamment dur, il l'extirpa de sa prison de tissu et y déposa un baiser en lançant un regard taquin au dessus de lui. Il croisa celui, brûlant de désir de Levaï, qui le fixait les yeux mi-clos. Décidant de ne pas faire durer les choses plus longtemps, il arracha le pantalon et le sous-vêtement d'un même geste puis vint lécher son ventre, sur le nombril et en dessous, son aine puis enfin la base de son sexe. Il sentit les pulsations de la hampe de chair dans sa main et il ne tarda pas à l'engloutir après l'avoir emballé dans un préservatif. Il couvrit ses dents avec ses lèvres et tenta d'enrouler sa langue autour de l'objet qui remplissait sa bouche. Il savait quoi faire mais ça paraissait plus simple en théorie qu'en pratique. Lorsqu'il l'introduit plus profondément, il ne put retenir un haut-le-coeur et retira sa bouche par réflexe.

Levaï se sentit frustré mais lui adressa un tendre sourire Il le trouvait beau même lorsqu'il était occupé à cette besogne. Habituellement, lorsqu'il s'adonnait à cela, il évitait de regarder et n'acceptait pas qu'on le regarde. Il caressa doucement sa joue.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais.

\- J'ai envie d'essayer ! Et de... te faire plaisir comme ça. Il faut juste que je trouve la bonne façon.

Il décida de concentrer ses efforts sur le bout rougit, le lapant très rapidement à plusieurs reprises avant de le sucer à nouveau sans aller trop loin dans sa cavité buccale. Le maître des lieux semblait apprécier l'enthousiasme qu'il mettait à le satisfaire. Il caressait ses cheveux, sa nuque, ses joues mais n'essayait pas de lui imposer un rythme malgré la chaleur qui fouettait ses reins et son envie pressante de plus. Il gémit quand un orgasme brutal le faucha. Eren eut une sorte de spasme lui aussi, un peu comme un orgasme, mais light. Il n'éjacula pas mais se sentit incroyablement bien.

Son compagnon le déboutonna à son tour, bien décidé à lui rendre la pareille.

\- Attends !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je pensais m'en servir pour... d'autres choses.

\- Bof on du temps devant nous. Et tu es jeune, tu peux facilement venir plusieurs fois.

\- Tandis que toi qui est très âgé, genre un coup et pouf y a plus personne...

\- Ne sous-estime mon petit soldat gamin, c'est le plus badass de l'humanité !

\- T'as couché avec toute l'humanité ? Traîné !

\- Tsss, on peut même plus se vanter tranquille comme un gros beauf...

\- Mais si, mais si, assura Eren d'un air blasé en agitant la main, par contre après faut assumer, conclut-il avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Compte sur moi.

**XoXoXoX**

Le lendemain, pendant la réunion, Eren avait littéralement décroché et regardait par la fenêtre.

\- Si on t'ennuie dis-le carrément, ronchonna Hanji.

\- Non désolé, je suis un peu fatigué aujourd'hui.

\- Faut dormir la nuit ! Lança Levaï.

\- T'as du toupet, répondit le plus jeune du tac-au-tac, je suis fatigué parce que t'as remué toute la nuit et tu m'as empêché de dormir et... et j'ai gaffé.

\- Tu as gaffé, confirma Levaï.

Erd leva brièvement les sourcils, Hanji sourit, Pétra leva les yeux aux ciel sans se gêner et les autres tentèrent de dissimuler leur sourire.

\- C'est bon, tout le monde est au courant que vous êtes à la colle, railla Hanji.

\- Si tout le monde est au courant alors... lâcha Levaï d'un air détaché.

\- Depuis longtemps !

\- Et bien avant vous d'ailleurs !

\- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment discrets.

\- Vous vous rappelez pendant l'interview d'Eren quand _le caporal_ nous interrogeait genre... trop pas subtilement pour voir si l'un de nous savait qui pouvait bien être l'élu de son cœur ?

\- Et l'imitation de la tomate par Eren Jeager !

\- Les boulets !

\- Clairement !

\- Dites-donc les cé-li-ba-tai-res, grinça Eren, vous avez encore des commentaires à faire ou ça ira ?

\- Je ne me sens pas concerné, lança Pétra avec clin d'oeil énigmatique.

\- Oh oh oh !

\- Des noms !

\- Comment ça _des_ noms ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Y a qu'un seul nom et il est secret.

Ils virent ensuite leurs collègues s'échanger des billets, les uns avec un sourire victorieux, les autres avec un grognement dépité.

\- On avait parié sur lequel ferait la boulette en premier.

\- Nan mais si vous vous ennuyez à ce point, repris Levaï, je vais vous trouver du boulot moi !

Et tout le monde éclata de rire.


	11. Sculpture et plus si affinité

**Angelyoru :** _Ben ouais, je l'aime vraiment pas ce barbu, c'est plus fort que moi. Par contre j'adore l'escouade Levaï et Hanji, les seuls qui ne sont pas totalement terrorisés par lui (exceptée Mikasa évidemment). Bon ben zou le dernier chapitre :)_

**Sculpture et plus si affinités**

Eren revint du magasin de fournitures d'art, chargé de paquets. Levaï l'attendait en préparant le thé. Il lui avait laissé les clés, Mikasa étant encore au travail à cette heure là. En effet, ils étaient sortis plus tôt et devaient se retrouver chez Eren après qu'il ait fait ses courses.

\- J'ai trouvé de la pâte en gros conditionnement pour mes débuts en sculpture, expliqua Eren en désignant un seau jaune, ça durcit après avoir séché, pas besoin de cuire. Du coup faut pas oublier de fermer le seau...  
\- Ca durcit tu dis... Ca ne m'étonne pas, tu es très doué pour faire durcir un tas de choses, ronronna-t-il en l'enlaçant.  
\- Mais euh Levaaaaaaaaii !  
\- Mhhhmm... oui ?  
\- Tu es un obsédé sexuel !  
\- Yep ! Et alors ?  
\- Ben tu m'as pas prévenu quand tu m'as fait ta pub « _Levaï d'occasion, bon état, bourré de défauts mais tient bien la route, aucun vice caché et partant pour le mariage_ ».  
\- J'avoue c'était pas loin d'être ça... Mais j'ai des excuses : j'étais déprimé !  
\- Je te disais donc que j'ai envie de faire des sculptures depuis quelques temps.  
\- Tiens ça me fait penser que mon garage est double. Il est bien isolé et je mets la voiture dans une pièce et mes outils dans l'autre.  
\- Même si je ne vois pas, mais alors pas du tout le rapport, j'ai envie de dire : « rangés sur des supports au mur, par ordre de taille et par type avec une marque blanche ayant la forme de l'outil tout autour façon scène de crime » ?  
\- Ben oui ! Mais c'est bizarre je ne me rappelle pas du tout t'avoir emmené au garage.  
\- Tu ne l'as pas fait. J'ai deviné, sourit-il.  
\- Gna gna gna. Bref, tu pourras installer un atelier si tu veux quand tu auras emménagé.  
\- Ah parce que je suis sensé emménager ? Première nouvelle, c'est gentil de me prévenir.  
\- Tu ne veux pas ?  
\- Si !  
\- Ben voilà ! Donc pourquoi tu ronchonnes au juste ? Bref. Et aussi j'aimerais...  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'aimerais qu'on arrête un peu de parler de mariage. Pour rire je veux dire. J'ai rangé précieusement les bagues. Et... dans quelques temps, on pourrait en parler à nouveau. Mais... tu vois... sérieusement, murmura-t-il si doucement qu'Eren l'entendit à peine.  
\- C'est d'accord, répondit le graphiste sans une once d'ironie. Par contre pour le déménagement il faudra attendre un peu, le temps que Mika se fasse à l'idée et que les histoires d'héritages se calment un peu. Ca ne devrait plus être long.

Levaï approuva et reprit tranquillement ses caresses. Après un moment à profiter des câlins, le plus jeune lui lança un regard malicieux.

\- Dis... puisqu'on en est aux demandes... j'en aurais p'tet une moi aussi.  
\- laquelle ?  
\- Euh... en fait c'est sexuel.  
\- Oh vraiment, ironisa-t-il, j'écoute.  
\- J'ai envie de... enfin de... tu vois. De _le_ faire. Bref tu es partant ?  
\- Ah mais moi je suis toujours partant pour tout, dans la mesure où je comprends de quoi il s'agit.  
\- Rhaa fais pas semblant de pas comprendre ! On pourrait essayer de... enfin la... la pénétration, articula-t-il difficilement.  
\- Ah ça. D'accord, si tu veux.  
\- Quel enthousiasme !  
\- Tu as envie d'essayer, c'est normal à ton âge.  
\- Levaï...  
\- Excuse-moi, c'est vrai que ça fait un peu condescendant dit comme ça. C'est juste que j'aime assez profiter de nos câlins actuels et les parties de rentre-dedans pour être franc ça ne me manque pas vraiment. Mais bon je me doutais bien que tu finirais par vouloir tester des trucs. Ecoute, j'essaie d'éviter de l'évoquer Eren mais de ton côté, essaie de ne pas te vexer à chaque fois. On a une différence d'âge et d'expérience, c'est juste la réalité.  
\- Ouais...  
\- Y a des choses que j'ai essayées puis j'en suis un peu revenu et là j'avais envie de tester un truc nouveau juste avec toi, différent d'avec les autres, parce que... enfin parce que c'est toi quoi. J'arrive enfin à dire ce que je ressens, j'ai enfin envie de construire un truc sur la durée... bref je m'embrouille dans ce que je veux te dire. L'idée c'est que j'ai pas envie de te voir faire tes essais ailleurs et je veux que t'y trouve ton compte toi aussi... alors oui bien sûr je suis ok pour à peu près tout... enfin tout ce qui n'implique pas de torture, de scatologie, d'animaux ou de personnes supplémentaires, mortes ou vivantes...  
\- Ah mais arrête t'es crade là !

Levaï se mit à rire devant son air offusqué.

\- T'as pas essayé ces trucs ?  
\- Ben non idiot !  
\- Ah voilà. C'était juste pour être sûr. Pourquoi tu me sors ça ?  
\- Bah... je dis des bêtises quand je suis gêné. Bon oublions ça, de quelle façon veux-tu le faire ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Dessus, dessous, actif, passif, seme, uke, dominant, soumis et autres synonymes divers et variés pour désigner le pénétrant du pénétré.  
\- Ben les deux !  
\- Ben tiens tant qu'à faire.  
\- T'as dit que tu faisais les deux !  
\- Oui et c'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.  
\- Mais j'aimerais bien que tu... commences ; pour me montrer comment on fait. Même si je vois à peu près... du moins en théorie.  
\- Ok. Mais tout le monde n'aime pas ça, alors si finalement ça te déplaît tu me le dis, même en plein milieu !  
\- Promis. Mais où tu vas encore ?  
\- Me couper les ongles !  
\- C'est bien le moment tiens !  
\- C'est même exactement le bon moment. Tout à l'heure tu me remercieras.  
\- Aucun romantisme rien... je sors avec l'homme le plus désespérément pragmatique qui existe !  
\- Je t'ai entendu !  
\- Grmph !

A son retour, il s'occupa longuement de lui comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, si bien qu'en dehors d'une légère appréhension, Eren était totalement détendu lorsqu'il s'intéressa à son intimité. Il plaça un coussin sous les fesses de son jeune amant allongé sur le lit et posa ses pieds sur ses épaules.

\- C'est pas hyper naturel comme position.  
\- C'est meilleur comme ça, fait moi confiance. On peut avoir le même effet en se mettant sur le côté en chien de fusil... mais là je veux voir ton visage bébé.

Son compagnon lui sourit et acquiesça. Après avoir effleuré ses testicules du bout des doigts il massa délicatement son périnée puis s'occupa de l'orifice avec des mouvements circulaires. Celui-ci s'ouvrit comme une fleur, dilaté par la caresse que Levaï lui prodiguait. Il inséra enfin son index lubrifié, le dos de sa main tourné côté matelas, et cibla aussitôt l'avant du rectum pour y trouver presque immédiatement ce qu'il cherchait à savoir le point P situé sur la paroi intérieure à sept centimètre de l'entrée comme il se doit, ce garçon était vraiment parfait de partout ! Il caressa la petite châtaigne délicate du bout du doigt, allant et venant dessus et ne tarda pas à joindre son majeur à l'index pour le stimuler davantage, tantôt avec l'un ou l'autre doigt, puis les deux en même temps, jouant à les plier et les déplier, appliquant des pressions plus ou moins fortes. Eren pris le temps d'apprivoiser ses nouvelles sensations en découvrant un plaisir encore différent. Il allait de surprises en surprises avec cet homme qui semblait pourvoir refaire toute la scène en aveugle, leurs regards ne s'étant pas détachés une seconde l'un de l'autre. Ajoutant encore du lubrifiant sur ses doigts, le plus âgé prépara les chairs à le recevoir. Puis il enfila rapidement un préservatif qu'il lubrifia lui aussi plus superficiellement avant de frotter son sexe contre les fesses offertes, faisant frissonner Eren de désir.

\- Viens je suis prêt, je te veux maintenant.

Il s'exécuta, pénétrant lentement dans le conduit, son membre viril prenant la place qu'occupaient ses doigts juste avant, pour stimuler la prostate sensibilisée par les attentions dont elle avait bénéficié. Eren s'habitua vite à sa présence et profita des va-et-vient de longues minutes avant de brusquement le repousser pour changer de position. Il en avait assez d'être aussi passif. Levaï ne s'en étonna pas, il avait remarqué que le jeune homme, même si appréciait visiblement beaucoup qu'on s'occupe de lui, n'aimait pas rester longtemps inactif au lit et avait autant envie de lui rendre ses attentions que de les recevoir. Il le fit asseoir sur le lit et le chevaucha avant d'insérer à nouveau le pilier de chair en lui. Puis il imposa le rythme de ses hanches, l'enlaçant et le couvrant de baisers à la fois tendres et brûlants.

Quelques heures après, les deux amants en sueur se câlinaient, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire après l'orgasme. Après un long silence dépourvu de la moindre gène, Levaï l'interrogea.

\- Verdict ?  
\- J'aime bien. On recommence quand tu veux. Et de ton côté ?  
\- Tu m'as convaincu. Je pensais vouloir innover, mais avec toi, qu'on fasse du classique ou de l'original, c'est très différent de ce que j'ai connu.  
\- Ouah j'adore quand tu me dis des trucs trop mignons comme ça !  
\- Rha mais tu vas arrêter avec ça !  
\- J'arrêterai quand tu m'auras dit _je t'aime_.  
\- Ouais donc t'arrêteras jamais quoi...  
\- Mais euh !  
\- Bref tu emménages quand ?  
\- T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? On va pas finir par se taper dessus ?  
\- On ne saura si c'est le bon choix qu'après l'avoir fait. Pour ça comme pour le reste.  
\- Ah non ! On saura si c'est le bon choix juste après l'avoir annoncé à Mikasa. Si on survit tous les deux c'est que l'idée n'était pas totalement mauvaise.  
\- Sois gentil avec ta sœur.  
\- Ah mais je suis gentil, je dis juste qu'elle est hyper protectrice. Tiens d'ailleurs la protectrice, ça me donne une idée de sculpture ça...  
\- En parlant de protection, rien à voir avec la discussion, mais j'y pensais depuis quelques temps : on pourrait aller se tester non ? Histoire de se passer de préservatif.  
\- Oui il faudrait tester avec de la pâte, d'abord sur un petit modèle et ensuite recommencer en plus grand.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Ma prochaine sculpture, je vais la faire d'abord en modèle réduit.  
\- Ou alors tu m'écoute pas.  
\- Il faudrait que je fasse une structure en métal en dessous pour tenir le bras et ensuite...  
\- Ou alors tu ne veux pas et c'est pour ça que tu m'ignores. Ou au mieux tu t'en fous.  
\- Et ensuite je pourrais la peindre, ou alors je la laisse brut... après y a la question de la taille du modèle définitif, et donc du poids qui risque de donner un résultat différent de celui du modèle réduit niveau maintien avant le séchage.  
\- Bon ben je vais préparer du thé et de quoi grignoter, le sexe ça creuse.  
\- Bonne idée ! Je pourrais faire une structure interne et la laisser creuse, elle serait plus légère...

Et il continua à déblatérer un tas d'idées successives et incohérentes au sujet de sa sculpture, complètement dans son monde. Levaï l'écouta d'une oreille puis alla chercher sa collation. Juste après avoir quitté la pièce il fit demi-tour et glissa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, interpellant Eren qui parlait toujours.

\- Eren ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Et je mettrai de grands morceaux tout autour, comme si des pics jaillissaient du sol et... quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?  
\- Tu le sais.  
\- C'est pas juste Levaï j'étais pas concentré là, redis-le !  
\- Nan.

**FIN.**

_Voilà c'est fini:) Merci d'avoir lu !_  
_N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire si vous avez aimé, pas aimé, rien pigé ou encore que vous voulez parler des théories sur la série, me raconter le temps qu'il fait ou ce que vous avez mangé le midi._


End file.
